Goddess of Evil
by Night3603
Summary: "Evil always finds a way." A new darkness is just on the horizon, and the people of the Empire will see what Evil truly is. WARNING: This will contain a Femslash/Harem, rape, gore, character death, and other suggestible content. Don't like don't read. Editied and updated. Sequel in the works.
1. Overlass to Overlady

Chapter 1

I glared at the Nordbergian before me. He came at the request of the mayor to put a stop to a man who was Governor of Nordberg now. Borius of the "Glorious Empire" as they refer to themselves. His unwelcome visit got me thinking of the time I was a child there. I growled as they came uninvited to my mind.

_ I hated this village. The people, the snow, the town, traditions, speech, everything. Never mind the fact they deemed me a witch because of my eyes...and the magic. So their not wrong on that account, but does that give them the right to bully me? Maybe. The boys were especially cruel. Throwing snowballs, calling me witch-girl, a freak, even hitting me on occasion. _

_ I suppose I shouldn't blame them. I mean my looks alone aren't human. My hair was blood red, same as my eyes. My skin was as white as the snow in Nordberg. My hands held claws, my fingernails were longer, about two or three inches. They were sharp and stronger than the strongest metal. I know this because I tested them out, I cut right through metal without a problem. But the thing that makes me different the most is that my teeth, though white and straight, were sharp and narrowed to points. I know what they were used for. Tearing and shredding. I was a living monster. A killer. So their animosity wasn't unfounded, only annoying. I did nothing to them, only existing. The only one who didn't treat me different and helped me get revenge one day was Kelda._

_ Kelda was my only friend. She loved spending time with me, causing mischief. Like one time at the Midwinters Eve Festival she helped me light fire to all the fireworks and burned down the giant decorated tree in the main courtyard of the town. We laughed for days remembering what we had done, me more darkly than her. So life at Nordberg wasn't all bad. Except when Kelda's parents came to collect her from me. My smirk (I found I could never give a genuine heartfelt smile) would always drop into an expressionless stare. But she still cared about me even then, she would always hug me despite her parents protests. "Come, Kelda. Get away from that demon. We're going home." Her mothers words didn't phase me I just watched as they walked away with Kelda in tow. Sometimes I wondered about my own parents._

_ I never knew who my birth parents were. According to the adults in the village I was left by the north gate of Nordberg bundled up in a fury ensemble to keep me warm. I never cried, I never smiled, I never even laughed. I think that's when it all started, I was unnatural they said, a witch, a demon. They were right. It was rather unfortunate of me to learn I could use magic, and I used it. Then "they" came._

_ Kelda and I were chasing the village kids, I was throwing small fireballs at them. The snow melted wherever my fire hit. She was throwing snowballs. The children were crying and running for their fort. We were laughing, just having a good time, until the screaming started. Kelda and I stopped our chase and got curious. This sounded more interesting than chasing a bunch of kids. So we made our way to the stone walls to see what the commotion was about. Outside the walls were many people garbed in what looked to me like dresses I snickered in their direction, shouldn't they be ashamed? Kelda giggling into my shoulder when I pointed out their attire. The mayor was talking to them, trying to explain that their was no one here who had magic. The dress wearing army didn't believe him and pointed to two cloaked figures on the cliff above him. "Our seekers know there is magic here, hand them over immediately!" The Mayor was going to protest again until he saw me. I stared back, and I didn't like the look he had in his eyes. Without preamble he grabbed and held me in the air._

_ "Actually we do have a magic user! This is her!" The he proceeded to throw me over the edge._

_ "Yoko, no!" Kelda screamed, I looked up in time to see her trying to jump to follow me, but was held back by her parents and the people on the wall. "Let go of me! Yoko!" She was screaming for me, tears in her eyes. I hated it when she cried. I clenched my tiny fists tightly. I didn't care if they hated me or shunned me, but they had no right to make Kelda cry. There was nothing I could do about it now though. If I were to try and get back in the men-in-dresses would destroy this town. That would make Kelda sad, I might even die too and that would devastate her. _

_ No, there was nothing I could do so I ran. Several of the strangely dressed men got in my way to take me down, but in my fury I lunged at them, striking with my claws with a scream of rage. I cut right through them and kept running, my booted feet pounding against the snowy landscape. Sounds of pursuit could be heard behind me, but I didn't let up. I would make these humans pay for what they had done tonight, one day. As I turned around, distracted by the pursuit I failed to notice the edge of the cliff, before I knew it I plunged into the frozen waters below._

That was years ago. I was later found by a group of goblin like creatures known as Minions. They viewed me as their Overlord and pledged their service to me. They taught me how to control my magic, how to fight, to kill. Gnarl, my adviser and the Head Minion, told me of my upbringing and why I was chosen as their Overlord. He knew my father, which was their previous Overlord or The Third Overlord, Zane. Gnarl told me about my mother. Her name was Rose, daughter of the Wizard that my father killed. She was her Mistress, lover, and confident. A few years after finding Abyssal gates opening across the land, she became pregnant with me. My father didn't know at the time because he was trapped inside the Abyss. Whether he was dead or not no one knows. Either way I knew about my parents now, about my birthright. Now I knew why I had such sharp claws, sharp teeth, terrifying eyes and hair, incredible strength and speed, six times that of the strongest human warrior. I was the bringer of death.

I blinked and looked at the weak man before me. I sat upon my Throne in the Netherworld, where the first Minion and Overlord ruled from. It was towering fortress underground in the bowels of the earth. Lava rivers flowed like waterfalls down the sounds, it was a spectacular and intimidating sight. "Why should I help the people of Nordberg?" I asked. "Has everyone already forgotten that I was thrown over the side of the town walls! Just so the Empire doesn't destroy you?" I yelled at him from under my deep cowl. To those staring at me they could only see my glowing red eyes and my dark red hair flowing like rivers of blood out from underneath it. If I were to speak or open my mouth they would also see pearly white sharp teeth.

"W-we are truly sorry, Dark One." He apologized, rather poorly I might add. His fear betrayed him. He wasn't sorry, he just wanted his town saved and apparently they had heard about a new Overlord. 'The enemy of my enemy is my friend' so to speak and sent this sniveling little shit. I slowly stood, my cloak covering my body. Slivers of my armor could be seen underneath. I began to pace slowly in front of him, thinking, not once taking my glowing red eyes off his shivering body. "It was Lady Kelda who told us to find you and request your aid." That got my attention and I froze in mid-step. Kelda. The girl I was friends with for so long. This was her idea? Not the townspeople? I would do anything for Kelda even, dare I say, help people if it made her smile at me. For some reason this pissed me off more than it made me happy.

"Gnarl." I growled out.

"Yes, Dark One." He answered from beside the Throne on the right.

"Prepare my forces. We should pay Nordberg a visit." I sat down again. Folding my arms across my chest and crossing my legs. The black leather armor of my legs catching the light a little.

"Oh thank you, Dark Lady. You won't regret..." He began, but I interrupted him, grabbing him by the throat. His eyes widened in shock and fear. Understandable. To him, I was just sitting on my throne one second, then the next moment I was in front of him, glaring down into his eyes. Over the years I had grown, almost a full seven feet. I think it had to do with my genetic material. A powerful Overlord and royalty.

"Looks like you don't know what your dealing with. Enough of your thanks, enough of your talking...your giving me a headache." With those words I crushed his windpipe in my hand and dropped him to the floor. He was still alive, clawing at the ground and his throat trying to breathe. I just turned on my heel and sat back down on my Throne drumming my fingers on the arm rest as I waited for him to die, enjoying every second of it.

Once he suffocated to death I waved him away. A couple of my Minions grabbed him and threw him over the edge of the tower into the molten lava lake hundreds of feet below. "Truly evil, Master. Keeping him alive while he slowly dies. Marvelous." Gnarl approved.

"Are they ready?" I asked him bluntly, ignoring his ass kissing. Gnarl faltered under my intense glare then nodded. "Good. Let's see how strong the Empire is when someone is willing to fight back." I chuckled darkly to myself. This should be fun.


	2. Destruction of Nordberg

**Disclaimer: I do not own Overlord 2...if i did do you really think I would be here writing fanfics about it? No.**

**Chapter 2**

I stood on the cliffs overlooking Nordberg. It was a dark night, cold and chilly in the northern regions of The World. Below me was dozens of campfires and patrol torchlight's. Good thing I could see in the dark, being a demon had it's perks. I took a moment to observe their movements and I couldn't help but notice their attire. "Still wearing the dresses. How cute."

My Minions cackled evilly clearly amused with my observations. I turned around and glanced at my warriors, the Browns, hundreds of them. They were garbed for battle, armor encased them from their head to toe. They held a variety of weapons, some swords, some spears, and some maces. The Browns were rather simple minded, kill things first ask questions later. They weren't the most intelligent, resembling children, deadly children but children nonetheless.

Intermingled with them were my Assassins. The Green colored minions, of which I had about thirty. Their stench alone was enough to kill, but their claws were deadlier. The Greens claws were naturally coated in poisons, each stab just inflicted more damage. The green-colored monsters could blend in with shadows making them all but invisible. These minions were outfitted in leathers, light and maneuverable. I had a perfect plan for them in mind.

My Healers the Blues were off to the side at a safe distance, fifteen in number. They were not fighters they were here to heal with their magic. They resembled fish in a way. Their hands and feet and blue skin reminded me a lot of said fish, along with the oceans and waters.

Last but not least were my Archers, my Reds. I counted them at fifty. These minions looked like devil spawn, what with their horned heads and red tinted skin. Their affinity for fire made them perfect for long range fighting. Hurling fireballs as an archer would shoot arrows.

I looked back at the camps below. This would be too easy. "Assassins." I called. The thirty small green killers surrounded me, waiting for orders. "Look at them down there. Easy pickings yeah?" They grinned devilishly. That's what I liked about the Greens, they enjoyed killing on a more intelligent level. They had to be able to read a situation, hide then attack. Hit and run were their tactics and this worked out perfectly. "Go down there, be quiet and kill anything that moves...except of us of course." They nodded, cackling and leaped down the cliff I watched until I could no longer see them...perfect. I turned my attention to the devil-horned Minions. "When I give the signal, you light those camps up understood." The Red's nodded and stared at the multiple camps below. I learned quickly that the Red Minions were very serious in their work, they are efficient with their flames. Cold, calculating, intelligent. The Red devil-horned Minions were a force of nature and I loved them for that. I stood before my Brown Minions. "Let's go. The Greens should be attacking about now." Sure enough shouts of pain and death could be heard from below, sounds like the Greens did their job perfectly. If they knew what they were doing, which they did, then they would have taken out the key targets like Centurion's and their generals, sowing chaos within the ranks. "Charge!" I shouted and ran towards the cliff edge and jumped, signaling the Reds to open fire as I fell. The Browns shouts of glee reached my ears as we plummeted, a fall this high wouldn't even faze us.

As we landed I quickly charged up a chain lightning spell in my hands, with a roar I launched my lightning at a group of soldiers close by. The lightning struck the first shocking him to ground, writhing in agony as death overtook him, but not before the bolt bounced to the next conduit. This repeated until the lightning had no where else to go but towards ground. A dozen soldiers lay dead before me and my Browns. "Kill them all!" I shouted over the roar of battle. They did as they were told and ran into the camps, splitting up into big groups to take down the soldiers in each camp. It was chaos down here: Fire rained down from above, screams of pain, of death form the Empire. Cackles of malicious glee from my own forces. The sounds echoed around the valley. The smell of blood, burning flesh and hair suffused within the air. The white snow was covered in so much blood it didn't resemble snow anymore. The town will probably be awake by now because of this, but that was of no concern...for now. Who said an ambush had to be silent anyway, I chuckled.

While my Minions did what they were created for I rushed into the main camp closer to the town gates. As I went, any corpse that I passed shined with a dark light and flashed to me, fusing with my body. The life force of the dead made me more Minions, and the dark energy made me and them stronger. Every enemy we killed only increased our power, innocent or not. Life was life and their death was my strength. As I reached the main camp, my feet smacking hard against the ground and snow alerting my presence to the group of soldiers formed up in front of me. They shouted at me to stop, when I didn't they got ready to attack. Well, two could play that game. I swung my arm back and gathered all the necessary elements, oxygen and heat, from the air to create a fireball. I spread my fingers as the ball of fire got bigger. The soldiers saw this and began to divert their course, a little to late for that. They stumbled over each other in their haste and I grinned, with a bone shattering shriek I thrust my hand out sending the fireball into the center of the group. The explosion was massive and devastating. Limbs, blood, organs and brain matter flew everywhere coating the ground in life essence red. I laughed as some blood splashed onto my face. I wiped it up with my tongue, enjoying the taste. Divine. I grinned devilishly at the remaining soldiers. I could smell their fear. Their fear froze them into place, and I took that opportunity to dispatch them, their blood coating my armored body.

I crouched down and cupped my hands into a pool of blood at my feet and drank, the blood tasted so good. My eyes lit up with delight. The thick liquid ran down my throat and I purred in delight. I was about to go for more when Gnarl decided to kiss ass again.

_**"Very impressive strategy, Dark One. They didn't stand a chance."**_ I heard Gnarl speak in my head from his place in the Netherworld, interrupting my blood lust. He told me he could speak to me because of all the dark energy circling the Netherworld fortress. _**"You are more evil than your father ever was. It is quite a refreshing change."**_ I grinned at the compliment. It felt good to know that I succeeded him in every aspect of his reign. Gnarl had shared stories of my father's exploits, of how he was once a hero but betrayed by his allies who succumbed to greed, envy, lust, gluttony, sloth, wrath, and pride. At the time I hated my father for showing any kind of kindness. He helped the town of Spree, giving their food back that was stolen. He rid Angelis Keep of the succubus that corrupted their prince and King, along with the undead in the city. He was no Overlord, once a hero, always a hero as they say. Not me though. I was born to be evil. _**"We are truly in luck to have you as our Overlord. Oh, Queen of Darkness." **_Hmph. Damn right they were.

The sounds of battle slowly came to a standstill as my forces gathered around me just outside the village gates. "This Empire is weak, Gnarl. Break the hierarchy you break their spirit. Then they go down easy. This is hardly a test of my power."

_**"Indeed."**_ I could see him nodding with the statement. I called my Healers to my side to heal the wounded before we ventured into the town of Nordberg. Some approached me but I waved them off, the blood wasn't mine.

As they worked, a voice assaulted my ears, I grimaced in annoyance, sounded like nails on a chalkboard. "How dare you! You are ruining my Midwinter's Eve!" Oh that's right, it was Midwinter's Eve how ironic. Today was the day Nordberg threw me to the wolves so to speak. Now ten years later here I am, about to destroy these worthless humans.

"Would you mind shutting up? You're making my ears bleed." I retorted, much to his outrage. My Minions cackled with glee at the insult. He ignored my request though and started talking again which I rolled my eyes too, but I wasn't paying too much attention to him anyway. I found something much more interesting to focus on. Next to him was a beautiful woman. What caught my attention though was her laugh. It was familiar, and not at all unpleasant to listen to.

She was watching me as all, even though she couldn't see my face or any part of me that a human would need for identification, she still smiled so brightly, she must have recognized me somehow. I frowned. I tried to remember who she was. I know I've seen her somewhere before, but I just couldn't place it, not right now. Because fat-ass wouldn't shut the hell up!

"...pay for this!" His voice finally broke through my boredom. I glared at him, my glowing red eyes sparking with hate.

"Care to bet your life on that?" The woman next to him giggled, covering her mouth with a hand. I smirked and raised both hands palms out towards the gate that barred my entry. "Maybe this will shut you up." I dug my heels into the ground and growled low in my throat. I could feel the magic gathering in my hands and seconds later I thrust my hands out firing multiple fireballs. The balls of fire slammed, exploding into the wooden gate blocking my path. The Red Minions assisted me and added their own fires of destruction to my own. The explosions got bigger and smoke began to cover much of the immediate area. Finally I ordered a halt and without even bothering to check if the gate was down I walked forward. After hits like that it should be, and if it wasn't I'd just kick it down.

Sure enough though, as I passed through the haze of smoke I was met by the courtyard and the citizens of Nordberg standing around watching with wide eyes. I scoffed. Humans were so stupid, if something just blew up your gate it's probably not friendly. If they hadn't done anything to before this then I would have just killed them for their idiocy, but as it was they had done more than that. I shouted to me Minions gathering around me. "Kill them all!" With vicious howls of glee that echoed in the night sky, they attacked anything in sight. Soon enough the screams of the residents of Nordberg reached my ears. I looked around at the chaos. "Pathetic." That was when I noticed something out of the corner of my eye. It looked like the fat man and the sexy woman running in the direction of the Town Hall, good choice seeing as it's where all the soldiers were and had semi well defended walls. I grinned like a predator, anxious for a challenge "Here kitty kitty, the demon wants a taste..." I whispered to the air. I chased after them, my cloak flapping in the wind like a flag as the wind rushed by me while I sped down the snowy streets.

I was soon barred by soldiers trying to cover for Mr. Fatman's retreat. I grinned, anticipation the pleasure of sinking my claws into their flesh. I didn't even stop. As the first soldier swung his sword at me I dodged, spinning to the left of his attack. With my momentum I struck out with my boot to his face breaking his jaw and fracturing his skull. The depression of his skull into his brain would kill him in time but he was out for the count. I didn't stop there, however. I ducked and weaved, playing with my food as it were, as the soldiers poked their weapons at me. Finally I struck out when the opportunity presented itself to me, sinking my claws into the first victim and moving onto the next. Soon a dozen soldiers lay dead or dying at my feet. I chuckled with dark humor. After licking the blood from my fingers I continued on my way. As I drew closer to the Town Hall I notice the entry gate glowing with a blue light. Suddenly a man just appeared next to the Fatman. _**"That looked quite magical to me, Sire. Hypocritical is it not?" **_I had to agree with that. Seems this Empire was holding out on me. That wouldn't do.

"No wonder mother left us." I heard the newcomer say as I drew near, after blowing the gate off its hinges. Mother huh? They must be siblings then.

"Don't bring mama into this, Marius. Emperor Solarius placed me in charge of this backwater hovel and I WILL show him that I am up to the task." Fatty responded to his brother.

Marius scoffed. "Yes, Borius, because nothing says 'I'm in control' like the sounds of your dying citizens or a town being burnt to the ground." Heh, I kinda liked this guy. Even if he was a little annoying.

Borius, Marius, and the pretty girl all looked at me as I drew closer. The trio and about several dozen soldiers glanced my way as I drew closer. The soldiers formed a line in front of the three figure heads, as well. I just smirked and cracked my neck, flexing my hands. This should be fun, has been so far. "It's the demon, Marius!"

"Yes brother I can see that." Marius sighed at his stupid, fat brother. "So you're the one my brother has been crying to me about?"

"Probably. I make a lot of people cry." I said with grin. "Poor fat crybaby." I mocked him, grinning his face flushed red in anger.

"How dare you!" Borius' scream of outrage rang my ears in the most painful way.

I shook my head trying to rid it of the pain, blinking metaphorical vision back into my eyes. "Well...I guess I found one thing that can kill me, your voice." The woman full out laughed this time causing me to smile and not my mocking grins either. Her laughing voice was music to my ears, right up there with blood curdling screams, ripping flesh and shattering bone, oh and breaking glass. Love that sound.

"Silence, Kelda!" My eyes widened at the name. This woman was Kelda? My best friend? Wow, times were good to her. "An insolent whore such as yourself should just stay quiet! You're nothing but a sex toy." Kelda's blank expression shattered my black heart. Her sad eyes, however, filled me with rage. I clenched my fists tightly, my eyes just steamed, the heat from them fueled with my anger literally caused to steam to rise from the corners of my eyes. How dare that bastard call her that! I'll kill him! I'll rip his heart out and shove down his throat.

"Don't look now brother but I think you made the Demon of the Netherworld angry." Marius commented. "Let me know how you do...that is if you survive that long." With those words Marius disappeared in a flash of blue light. I didn't care though, I wasn't focused on him, my thoughts only went to Borius and how he was going to die painfully slow.

I took a step forward, the soldiers in front of me were quaking in fear but held their ground. Good let them despair before they die, it makes it all the sweeter. "Borius..." I hissed. I saw his face pale at my tone. The hounds of hell were about to nip at his heels. With the fury of the Netherworld I roared. The glass on the buildings nearby shattered at the octave my voice took, like a banshee wailing its misery. With that battle cry I charged headlong into the soldiers ranks ripping them to shreds in a matter seconds. My anger fueled my speed, my strength. "Borius!" I broke through the ranks and lunged for the fat pompous bitch of a man.

He screamed in pain as my claws dug into his rolls of fat. It almost made me want to hurl all the blood I drank earlier, but my need to kill outranked my need to empty my stomach. I began shredding at him like a wild animal, knocking him onto his back. I felt my claws dig past skin, then muscle, I could feel his ribcage. With a vicious yank I pulled free the ribs covering his heart. With one last angry snarl I encircled my fist around it and yanked from his twitching body. I held it over his face, his dying eyes saw his last heartbeat before I crushed it in my fist. Blood was splattered all around me from my rampage. I was coated in the stuff, but had no desire to partake of any of it, I didn't want any of this bastards blood in me. I jumped off his body and stood facing the wall of the Town Hall breathing heavily, trying to calm down. It was stupid, but I didn't want Kelda to see me this way, covered in my enemies blood with rage filled eyes. I didn't want her to call me a monster too.

All was silent now except for my breathing and a few far away painful death throes. I ran my hands through my hair making them slick with blood, somehow my hood had fallen off during the scuffled. I quickly pulled it back on, ignored the wet feeling in my hair. I took a deep breathe, effectively calming down, yet my hands were still shaking with anger. "Yoko." The sound of Kelda's voice brought me back to reality. I realized that we were the only two alive at the Town Hall. "Yoko, are you alright?"

With a long sigh I stared up at the black, smoke filled sky. "Of course I am. Don't be stupid." I growled. As soon as the words left my lips I immediately regretted them. I shouldn't be angry at her, she didn't deserve my anger. I calmed down and answered. "Sorry...Yeah I'm fine." I turned to look at her, fully excepting some kind of negative emotion, horror, disgust or even hatred and anger. I saw none of that. What I faced was a smile. She was smiling at me. Just like I had always wanted. My black heart missed a beat at that smile.

"I'm glad." Were her next words.

"Glad?" I questioned her sanity at the moment. Any sane person would want me dead.

"Yes. I'm glad you're alright. I'm glad you're alive..." She paused and bit her lower lip. I held back a groan of lust. She looked so sexy doing that. "I missed you, Yoko. After they threw you over the wall I thought...I though..." She didn't finish her sentence, instead she threw herself at me, wrapping her slender arms around my neck, her face nuzzling my neck. "I missed you so much." Her subdued sobs reached my ears and I sighed. I always hated it when she cried.

"I'm fine, Kelda. I missed you too. Not a day has gone by that..."

_**"Not to interrupt Master but there are reinforcements heading to retake Nordberg." **_

I sighed at the interruption. "Let them have it Gnarl. I got what I came for." I smirked at Kelda as she looked up at me with a tear stained smile. I gathered her up in my arms, bypassed the dead bodies, once again fusing the dark energy with my own power and jogged down the street. I cradled Kelda in my right arm while I brought up my left into the air. Seconds later a loud horn like sound resounded around the town. As I came upon the outer gates of Nordberg I caught sight of my Minions pouring out from every pore of the destroyed town, to my side. "Let's get out of here." I said to them.

Several minutes later I knelt on one knee on the cliff side that started this whole massacre and waited. As I saw the torches of the reinforcements enter Nordberg not an hour later I raised my right hand. "Have your city, and join your brethren in death you bastards." I whispered to the wind. My fingers, poised like claws, I raked them down through the air across the town in the distance. With that done, I stood up and gathered Kelda back into my arms, she snuggled against me as I walked away. I chuckled, low in my throat as the first explosions rocked the earth. It wasn't long before I could hear the screams of the dying and the smell of blood in the air. The Empire better watch themselves. Evil always finds a way.

**AN: There we go, all up to date and edited. Enjoy the more polished chapter.**


	3. Kelda, the Wolf Mistress

**Disclaimer: I do not own Overlord 2. **

**AN: This chapter may have more fluff than action but bear with me. I would also like to thank the positive reviews to my story. It compels me to keep writing so thank you. Now on with the Yoko(Fem-Overlord)/Kelda Fluff.**

**Chapter 3**

I was bored. I huffed in annoyance as I drummed my fingers on the arm of my Throne listening to Gnarl prattle on and on about something or other, I wasn't really listening. After the fall of Nordberg I brought Kelda back to the Netherworld. She feel in love with it immediately. For the next several days Kelda flitted around the placed, making it even better than before. My Minions helped her construct statues and set up wolf rugs and curtains, giving it her own personal charm to my personal darkness. Beside my Throne on either side were statues of wolves with a Minion standing beside it, a hand on the wolfs head and a finger pointed forward. The statues were really well made and I didn't even want to think of how she managed to get my little terrors to make such art. I shrugged, women. Kelda came into view suddenly and I gazed at her from under my deep cowl, my eyes flashing bright red. Speaking of women. "Yoko, what are you doing there, shouldn't you be out killing something?" She asked with a smile. That's what I liked about Kelda. I was evil, and she didn't care, she stayed by me anyway. She truly was one of a kind. If I recalled correctly she hated people who bullied or were mean, I was a step up from that, yet she still stayed, why? It was certainly something to ponder.

I didn't answer, I just gazed at her lovely figure. Her white slim dress encased in a dark blue corset on the top and a red cloth tying the bottom together. I stayed particularly focused on her breasts. They were large, much bigger than my own, not that I cared, they only got in the way during a fight so I was glad they were small. On others, however, well, I enjoyed the view. I grinned, my rows of razor sharp, sparkling white teeth flashed from underneath my shadowed cowl. I noted that Kelda shivered, whether in fear or desire she didn't reveal, but it made me growl with want. Maybe I would take her to bed. After all, Kelda did have one set up for us. My old bed was just a run down piece of garbage, but this new one was square with a blood red mattress and black blanket comforter. At the foot of the bed was a wolfs head, her favorite game, as if threatening anyone away so as not to interrupt their mistress' private time. The headboard had two wolf heads on either side facing sideways, the snouts poised in a silent howl. The pillows were large and fluffy, my first night in that bed did wonders for my sleep.

I was brought from my thoughts as Kelda was leaning sideways in my line of sight and curious expression on her face, I zeroed in on the little mole at the corner of her lip on the left side. Others would find moles repugnant, to me, they just made her look sexy as hell. "What is it, Kelda?" I asked, pretending to be annoyed. She saw through it though, she always did. She could read me like a book even if she could never see my face.

"What's the matter, Yoko? You seem bored. I thought you would be out slaying, conquering towns, terrorizing the wildlife!" I chuckled darkly at the amusing thought of scaring animals, as if I had nothing better to do...wait I didn't. I sighed. I hated being bored.

"I just don't feel like it." I stood and grabbed her hand pulling her into me. She fit against me perfectly. Her five foot five height fitting snugly against my six four. I stared down at her, a seductive smirk on my face, at least, what I hoped passed as one. "What I do feel like doing is taking you to bed, my little pet. It would be rude of me not to put that wonderful bed to use after all your hard work." I suggested. She blushed, her mouth shaped in a little 'o', as I stroked her silky smooth skin on her cheek with a claw. She struggled for a moment trying to get away, though I could tell it was half hearted at best. She turned in my embrace, her back to my front.

"T-t-that's not what...I mean..." I chuckled again.

"What do you mean?" I asked teasingly, I blew out a puff on air on her delicate her, watching with lustful glee as she shivered against me, I could smell her arousal. My Minions were watching the spectacle with rapt attention, the horny little monsters that they were. Maybe I should find some woman for them to have a romp with.

"That's not what the bed was for." She mumbled quietly. "It was for you to sleep in."

"And?" I lowered my hood so I could kiss her neck easily. I dragged her to me, sitting her in between my legs, hands clasped together against her chest. She appeared nervous and afraid, maybe more of the former than the latter.

"And...and for me to sleep in?" She was beating around the bush, no matter, these games pleased me immensely.

"You're being coy, little pet." I purred against her ear, my red eyes shining in the light. With deliberate slowness, I latched my lips to her neck and lightly sucked her pulse point. She let out a small moan, her eyes closed in static bliss. I grinned at that. Good.

A few breathless sighs later she squeaked. "I'm sorry." Before I could react she sprang from my lap and hustled out of the room to the Private Chambers. I frowned and rested my head in my hands as I leaned against the arm of the Throne.

"Damn it all." I muttered with displeasure. She got me aroused and now she's run off.

"So close, Master." I almost jumped at Gnarl's voice. I had forgotten he was even here. "Maybe you should give it another shot, she is in the Private Chambers after all. Just touch her more, get her hot and bothered, bring out the evil charm?" He cackled with perverted glee. I grunted and kicked him across the Throne room. Disgusting little rat. I always liked the fact that Minions could take a beating. I watched with amusement as he bounced across the ground before coming to halt several feet away.

"Shut up you dirty old man and let me worry about Kelda." With that I stood and climbed the stairs to the Private Chambers. My booted feet signaling my exit.

I always liked the Private Chambers. Now I enjoyed it more. Only me and Kelda were allowed up here. I once caught a Minion trying to take a peek the other day when Kelda was bathing in the hot springs that was recently constructed. I was just on my up when I noticed. I grabbed his head, walked to the nearest open window that displayed the lava and rock surrounding the Netherworld Fortress and flung him out. I grinned with demented amusement as I watched him plummet only to be melted in lava at the bottom. Since then no one came up here but Kelda and I. I could hear her pacing in the back of the Chamber.

I snuck closer still feeling a little playful, I was about to pounce on her and ravish her with pleasure until I heard her voice. "Kelda she wanted you...why did you run away like that!" She shook her head then continued to berate herself. "You've been waiting for this forever!" She sighed and sat on my...our bed, head hung. She pulled something from underneath her pillow on her side of the bed., it looked like a necklace. "Oh Yoko..." She sighed in what sounded like longing. Her attention was so focused on the little trinket, her gaze was that of one you would give to a lover. "I wish I hadn't run away. I've wanted her for so long." She wanted me? Even when we were kids? I had to know for sure, so I made my presence known. She jumped when I shut the open door to the bedroom. Loudly. I expected her reaction which is the only reason why I was able to block her involuntary attack with her leg that was aimed for my head. She fast and strong, but I was faster and stronger. I easily caught her foot and smirked. My almond shaped eyes squinted in amusement. "Yoko! I'm so sorry! I thought you were..." She stammered as I let go of her leg, but not before I gave it a quick fondle, so smooth. I cut her off though with a quick hug.

"Don't worry about that right now." Was my reply. I kissed her forehead in a rare moment of tender loving care.

"H-how much did you hear?" She asked, hesitantly.

"From where you started yelling at yourself, which is a sign of insanity mind you." She cracked a small smile at my joke. Good. Keep her spirits up and away from her own embarrassment and she would be more open. "Up to the point where you said you wanted me." She averted her gaze from me, ashamed. "So I have to ask what you have been asking yourself. Why run if you wanted it?"

She shook her before replying. "I...I guess I was scared, or maybe nervous?" She sat back down on the bed cradling that trinket in her hands. My curiosity got the better of me.

"What's that?" I asked, though I tried to sound like I didn't care either way what the answer was, I still got a reputation to uphold after all.

She smiled softly down at the necklace. Upon closer inspection it was a black leather banded choker, the band had small spikes going around the sides, and hanging from it was an inscription. It read: _OY & K. Evil Found A Way. _I quirked an eyebrow at that. "I made this for you. You probably don't like jewelry but I thought that if I added something like the spikes you might like it but if you don't that's ok...you're the Overlord of Evil right? It kind of matches mine see?" She pointed to her own neck, a choker was in place that wasn't there before. She must have put it on when came to the private chambers. "Though you're probably not into that lovely dovey stu..." I put a finger to her lips, mindful of my sharp claw, to silence her word vomit, her nervousness was kinda cute.

"It's perfect. You don't have to be afraid, never be afraid of me." She stared up into my blood filled eyes.

"Can-can I put it on you?" She said. Her eyes widened at the realization of what she said, but before she could take it back I quickly replied.

"If you must."

She nodded and stood, slowly reaching up to my neck and clasped the choker around it. It was a snug fit but not uncomfortable. I tugged on it slightly to settle it more comfortably. "Oh! Is it too tight?" She asked with concern.

"It's fine Kelda." I put a hand on her head, tousling her hair, and grinned showing my sharp teeth. She gasped and that reminded me that she never really saw my face before, not up close anyway. Even as kids I never showed her my face, for fear of rejection like the rest of that blasted town. I shrugged it away though, she was mine now, didn't matter what she thought of me. I leaned down and snapped my jaws together in front of her face, their snap made her jump.. "I don't bite little pet...well much." I chuckled when she gulped. Now that the sappy stuff was done away with I shoved her onto the bed and pounced, straddling her stomach. I growled low in my throat with pleasure as I ran a hand over her covered stomach. "If I recall correctly..." I paused and lowered my head to he throat. I licked her pulse point and enjoyed her shiver of pleasure and suppressed moan. "...we have a mutual want for each other...correct?" I asked.

She nodded quickly, eyes closed as she enjoyed my touches. I caressed her neck as I pushed the straps of that blasted enticing corset off her shoulders. "Oh, yes..." She answered verbally. I grinned, the demon in me howled with anticipation.

"Good...good." I said leaned down and kissed the hollow of her throat, then I sank my teeth into the top of her dress and with a vicious yank I tore the fabric clean off her torso. She shivered at the cold air that touched her exposed skin. "Beautiful." I breathed as I took in her bare chest. Her breasts were voluptuous and round, they were so big my hands could barely cup them. I growled again in pleasure. "And you're mine." I hissed out.

"Yes." She said breathlessly. I licked up the valley of her lovely mounds and rested my head against them, rubbing my cheek against the soft flesh. Enough with this gentleness though, I needed her...now. I roughly grabbed her breasts in my hands and kneaded them. She gasped in pain but I didn't care, she was mine to use as I saw fit. "Yoko...s-stop, you're hurting me, please be gentle." She pleaded.

I growled in annoyance, why couldn't she be quiet right now. I was loving her, I was being gentle. My mind didn't focus on that fact that I really wasn't, I was strong and could easily rip her apart. The strength I was using, though, couldn't compare to my full strength...I was being gentle. I hissed and ripped the rest of her clothing from her body leaving them in tattered rags on the stone floor, lastly I tore the flats she wore to dust. Before me she lay in all her naked glory. I roughly kissed her lips only mildly thinking that she would sport bruises later. She whimpered into my mouth. "Mine." I whispered harshly, again into her ear, then stepped off the bed. I unclasped my cloak and flung it aside. Revealing my black leather armor. I carefully unclasped buckles and pulled off my armor, one piece at a time. She fidgeted on the bed watching me. Her anticipation and slight fear brought a feral grin to my face. I finally pulled off my boots and stood in front of her naked as the day I was born. Her eyes widened in shock. "Yoko..." She breathed. I looked down at my body. I was happy with it, my breasts were small so they didn't get in the way in a fight, my muscles were taut like a bowstring, strong and firm. But what she was mostly gasping at were my scars. I wasn't always strong, not at first. in fact I was as weak as a newborn baby. The scars were a testament to my chosen path.

I didn't answer her though instead I climbed onto the bed and kissed her again, this time not as rough. She moaned into my mouth, and it made my inner demon purr in delight. She was mine and I was going to show her that. Even if it took me all night long to do so. Her screams of pleasure and pain, soon echoed around the Dark Tower.

XXXXXXXX

I was sitting on my Throne looking over the map of the world. Last night got me excited for more things than just sex. I needed to kill something, and what better place than Nordberg's Commune. I got a report from my scouts saying that the neighboring towns of Nordberg have gathered together and built a city with the help of the elves for "Peace and Love Man". I scoffed, shit for brained elves. I had just finished ordering my troops to gather in frozen forests outside the city when Kelda dropped into my lap fully clothed...for now. I grinned at her in reply to her boldness. She was wearing something different today, considering the fact I tore her old outfit to shreds. What can I say? I'm an animal. It was a red dress with a slit down the side that showed off her delicious toned legs. That black corset was still there...damn thing was just trying to torture me, no matter how sweet the torture. Her long red hair framed her face nicely today too, traveling down to her shoulders and was tied up with a black ribbon. Then I noticed something she didn't have before. A choker sort of like mine she had given me but just pure black and a little hoop at the front. I reached out a hand and tugged on it. "It's for you, lover." she said seductively. I growled in pleasure at her tone. I wanted to take her again, but there would time for that later.

"For?" I asked, though I think I was starting to understand. She reached over and grabbed something off the arm rest. It looked like a chain, was that always there?

"Like you don't know." She purred, she clipped the end to the hoop at her neck and then I realized it was collar, not a choker necklace, and handed me the other end of the chain. It was fashioned to clip or be secured around my Eye Gauntlet. "I am yours after all."

I chuckled darkly and secured the chain to my forearm. "Yes...you are mine." I kissed her lips and shoved my tongue down her throat. She moaned in painful pleasure as my snake like tongue violated her throat.

A cleared throat broke the sexual haze Kelda and I were in, I snapped my head to look at Gnarl with a glare. "Forgive my interruption, Master, but it appears we have a visitor."

"Overlord..." A woman's voice reached my ears, I turned to look forward at a robed woman standing at the bottom of the stairs to my Throne. Kelda curled into me, cautious of this new arrival, and glared at the woman. Feisty little pet.

"Who are you and what the hell do you want?" I went back to kissing Kelda. If this woman was disturbed by the motions she didn't show it.

"I have come to tell you about the Empire. Overlord."

I peeked out from behind Kelda's slender neck and stared this woman down. "What about them? Make it quick I'm busy here." I growled out before showering Kelda's neck with licks, sucks and kisses. I heard her sigh and smirked. About time.

"Will you please stop doing that this is serious." She said in annoyance.

"Screw you bitch, this is my Tower I'll do what I like." And just to spite her I slowly removed the shoulder straps of Kelda's attire, showing off her lovely smooth skin she whimpered in protest but did nothing to stop me. The woman however turned around and continued speaking. Disgust evident in her tone.

"I believe in Order ,Overlord. I believe that when one force becomes to strong another force must rise and destroy it. The Empire is growing too quickly and it must be quailed. And you will do that." I scowled.

"I don't take orders from you, bitch. If I want to destroy the Empire I will do so because I choose to." I spat.

"Of course you will." She scoffed. "If you would stop your love making."

"Love making?" It was my turn to scoff. "It's just sex. Nothing more." I ignored the pained look on Kelda's face.

She sighed again. "Listen it's important that you destroy the Empire."

I thought for a moment. If what she said about the Empire being the most powerful force in the world currently was true. Then if I were to defeat them that would make me the most powerful. What a good thought. "Fine, but I'm not doing it for you and your 'Order'." I said and with that I went back to sucking Kelda's delicious neck. I still had time to kill. After a minute I looked up and she was still there. "Anything else? You're beginning to be an eyesore."

"Your father would be very displeased with you." She finally said. How did she know my father? For that matter how did she know who he was. I glared at this woman, I had enough.

"Even if that were true. I could fucking care less. He was worthless as an Overlord. Now get out!" I hurled a fireball at her, only strong enough to maim not kill. Imagine my surprise when it flared against a blue shield and vanished leaving her perfectly fine.

"Be careful, Yoko. That temper of yours will give you trouble someday." With those words she vanished in a flash of blue light. I growled and detached the chain from my arm. I was angry, no livid, but I still didn't want to hurt Kelda if I could help it. Safely unattached to Kelda I screamed and cleaved the nearest statue in half with my claws. When that didn't calm me down and I began to pummel the broken pieces into dust, all the while screaming like a banshee. I was acting like a child, I knew that. But something about being told what to do, told that I shouldn't be where I am pissed me off. She didn't know me, but she knew my name. She knew who my father was. She probably knew who my mother was as well. That bitch. If I ever saw her again I would kill her.

"Yoko?" I glared at Kelda, warning her to stay away. She didn't take the hint. "Yoko, it's ok." She tried to comfort me. I breathed in deeply trying to calm down as she approached slowly. "While I agree that the Empire should be destroyed, do it because you want to, do it because it will give you power. Do it because you're the Overlord." I stood up straight as she reached out cupping my cheeks. Kelda stared up into my eyes and I felt strangely calm now. "You're my Overlord." I nodded and looked to the side. I was the Overlord. I had power and I would take what I wanted, when I wanted. And burn anyone in my way. "Now, I believe you had some people to kill?" She reminded me, I smirked and gave her a quick kiss. I noticed several markings on her neck, caused by me from our sex the night before. They were shaped like my teeth, jagged and long. It felt good to mark her so everyone could see. I poked one.

"Nice mark." I teased, she blushed and stuck out her tongue.

"I'll be hoping for more later. I noticed that killing gets you unusually aroused." She pecked my cheek. "I look forward to your return, lover." With that she sauntered off swaying her hips seductively. I liked my lips in anticipation to taste her again. Later. For now I had another itch that needed to be scratched. I pulled my hood up, bathing my face in darkness once more, and left the Throne room chuckling to myself. The bitch was wrong. I couldn't possibly be destroyed now, not ever.

**AN: How do you like it? I tried to make the fluff romantic yet dark. Yoko is evil after all. R&R please and tell what you think.**


	4. Nordberg Commune

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Overlord series. I do own Yoko, my version of the Overlord. Please don't use without permission.**

**AN: Slightly more action in this one than the last chapter. Also let me know if anyone wants to see a full on lemon. It would be my first one so I don't know how good it's gonna be.**

**Warning: This chapter has sex with a minor. (Remember Yoko is evil, pedophilia is in her code of evilness. Having said that: I DO NOT APPROVE OF PEDOHPILLIA! AND NEITHER SHOULD YOU!) If this offends you skip it. I will explain in a nutshell what happened in this chapter in the next if it bothers anyone.**

Chapter 4

The Nordberg Commune. How pathetic. Humans and elves striving for peace and love and unity. I made me sick. The idea of peace and unity was a ridiculous one. There could never be peace so long as living beings existed. It was in a humans nature to fight, to kill and control. But it was a demons nature to dominate, exterminate. With that thought in mind, I'll just kill them all. I paused a moment in my thoughts to gaze upon the women of the Commune, Elves and Human alike, then I had a much better idea run past my quick thinking brain.

I may be evil, but I recognized beauty when I saw it. They were lovely to behold, slender arms and legs, suckable necks and a variety of breast sizes to choose from! I smirked, time for some shopping. "Kill everything, but leave the women alive! Gather them up and take them back to the Tower immediately!" I yelled. The thunderous roar of my Minions was their reply, seeming to sense what these women were going to be for. "Go!" I ordered with a shout. Hundreds of my little terrors charged straight into the city, I scoffed, if it could even be called that. There wasn't even a wall around the place.

I thundered along with my Minions, my feet thudding loudly against the ground. We ran as fast as we could, practically flying across the terrain. Soon, shouts from the scouts, alerting others to our presence, reached my ears. I laughed, their fear was always so delicious. I leaped over the small barricade that surrounded the place and began my slaughter. The women screamed in fear and ran to the back while the men stayed, trying to protect their women and take me down at the same time. Not fucking likely. I literally ripped apart the first man I came into contact with, his blood and entrails pooled onto the ground and splashed on me, the intoxicating smell of blood caused me to grin wildly. My eyes shone with blood lust at the feel of the blood on my skin and armor. I loved it! I cackled in glee and tore through the enemy ranks. Severed limbs flew like graffiti, blood painting the air its dark red, contrasting well with the white and brown of the snowy ground. "More." I decapitated another male before he had a chance to scream. "More!" My Minions cackled manically skewering anything within their reach. Several took on the duty of rounded up the women that had not, or could not get away and began bodily hauling them back to the horses I gathered prior to this engagement. "More! More! More! Give me more!" I all but begged the wild eyed men of the Commune. Their fear only made my lust skyrocket. Cheers of glee rebounded around the buildings, off the dead bodies, and echoed in the distance. My Minions howled with glee for every death. I laughed manically as the screams continued. "Yes! Despair and weep for your loss! Death has come!" I hollered to the night air.

We continued to push forward, quickly gaining ground. These men, without proper weapons or armor went down faster than the Empire's soldiers, a kill was a kill though, and we reveled in the bloodshed. All too soon we reached a well fortified building. I could hear the cries of fear and despair within. There was more to the city though so I swept my Minions throughout the area. Soon the sounds of pain, fear and death echoed around the barren streets. Satisfied that my Minions would do their job, I stepped up to the heavy double door. I could easily blow the whole side of the building, or all of it, if I really wanted to. But I think I will play with them a little. "Come out come out ladies. If you do I promise to be nice." I said through the door in a sing song voice. I lied of course. I knew all the women were holed up in here. "I'll count to three and if this door isn't open," I began with in a soft voice, "I'll blow the whole building apart!" I finished with a snarl. It was only seconds later I heard footsteps running. Towards the door? Hmm I didn't actually think they would willingly come out. I frowned at that. I kind of wanted them to resist. It would have been much more fun that way. The footfalls were light and soft, the body was small, barely five feet, if my hearing was as good as I thought. And it was.

With a grunt I heard that same someone open the heavy set doors. "Okay, Okay! We will come willingly, please do not hurt us." I grinned at the naive little girl in front of me. She looked like she was thirteen at best. Sometimes it was hard to tell.

"Ester, no!" An elderly woman called out from further inside, she came running towards door and myself. I acted quickly.

I swatted the girl aside, she hit the wall with a crack, and I stepped inside. The woman yelled the girls name and ran to her. "Ester!" I looked around. The building was a church, I now realized. Statues of the gods were aligned on both sides of the pathway that led down to an alter. The woman I was seeking were cowering at the far end of the church, behind pews, watching me with fear and tear stained eyes. It almost made me shiver in anticipation.

"Hmm." I folded my arms across my chest and looked over to the small girl, Ester, and the woman hovering over her. I just now realized that they were wearing clothes that indicated they were priestess'. Long flowing black robes to hide their figure for modesty. Well...this should be fun defiling them, I thought with a smirk, in fact several of the women here wore those same clothes. The girl came around seconds later and I stalked over to them a grin on my face. "You're smart, little one. Always be courteous to your guest. I have something special planned for you." I reached down to grab the small bundle only to have the older woman step in my way. The girl cried her name 'Glenda' I growled. "Move, woman. I came for them, and this little one." I jerked my head to the cowering females off in the distance. "I'm willing to let you live for them, but I will kill to get them, if I have to." She stood firm her eyes hard and lips set in a thin line. "Last chance." I warned.

"The gods will protect me, do your worst demon." She spat. I laughed, grinning like the demon that I was.

"The gods will protect you?" I mocked. "The gods are a bunch of worthless old shits. Tell me priestess, how have they been doing so far in keeping the likes me away from pretty little things like her?" I pointed a finger at the quivering girl at the Glenda's feet. "Face it, woman. The gods won't help you. They never do." I shook my head in disgust, then poised my claws, ready to strike.

"W-wait!" Ester stammered and jumped into my path, I halted my attack as she grabbed my arm. "Please! I'll go with you just don't kill her!" She pleaded with me. I looked back at the woman Glenda, she had a shocked expression on her face. Seems this is how the "gods" protect their worshipers by sacrificing someone else. Hmm...maybe they weren't so bad.

"Good, girl." I purred and grabbed the girls robes by the scruff of her neck and threw her onto my shoulder in a bodily carry. I heard her sigh in relief. Poor thing, its too bad that relief will soon be replaced with despair. I turned to the door and opened it. My Minions poured inside and ran straight for the screaming females. "Bring them!" I snapped. They did as ordered and herded the woman out the door. I looked into the old woman's eyes. "Your gods have a funny way of protecting what is theirs." I turned to leave as the last of the woman was hustled out the door. "Live in eternal misery and despair knowing that there was nothing you could do stop me. It's really too bad..." I said with a heartless shrug, remorseless grin. I chuckled darkly at her grief stricken face. "Move out!" I ordered my Minions as I stepped out of the church, the doors swung shut behind me.

XXXXXXXX

The ride back to the Netherworld Cave that Grubby had made was slow going, such a big contingent of Minions and females I needed to escort were slowing me down, but I could live with it. All because of the little bundle in my arms. Ester, the thirteen year old girl I took with the rest of the females sat in the saddle in front of me, my arm snaked around her waist, her back to my stomach and head in my chest. I could tell she was blushing. Why? Because I was already breaking her in. My arm was around her waist but my hands were elsewhere. She was trying to bite back her moans but I could hear them. "First time?" I asked in wonder with my trademark smirk. Sure enough my fingers hit a barrier in her core. "Of course, being a kid and all." I chuckled. Tears were sliding down her cheeks at her rape. That's what it was, she wasn't wanting this but I was making her. I was stronger so I took what I wanted and I wanted this girls virginity. Step one to breaking her is break her purity. Without remorse I plunged my fingers past her barrier, her eyes widened and she screamed into my chest, the scream was muffled slightly but was still loud enough to scatter the birds from the trees overhead. The women from commune looked on with shock, disgust and anger. I laughed out loud it was so much fun seeing how helpless they were to stop a rape of a child.

"Please...stop! I-it hurts...it hurts!" She cried, I only smiled and didn't stop.

"Shh...it will feel good soon." I growled in her ear. It was strange really. I felt good pleasuring this girl, as if taking her purity gave me physical pleasure. She was a priestess on top of that, which made it all the more enjoyable. To taint one that is considered holy. I loved it, relished in the feeling.

"Stop..." She cried again clinging to my cloak, eyes closed, as if that would make the pain go away. Only I could make the pain go away, but I wasn't keen on stopping now. So I kept at it, plunging my fingers into her previously virgin sex. Before long her cries turned to moans against her will, they got louder and louder. I turned and grinned, a demonic look crossing my face as I stared at the women behind me. They all looked horrified. With my other hand I pointed at the mass of females and snapped their eyes instantly sought me out. Judging by their wide eyes I knew my spell worked. I made it so they couldn't look away, to make sure they knew what was in store for them, whether from me, or my Minions. For them to despair in their inability to protect their young ones or themselves. Turning my head back I leaned down and kissed the crying and moaning girl harshly on the lips. Killing was all well and good. It was something I will always enjoy. Nothing beats the satisfaction of your enemies blood on your hands. But this, torture, was something all to pleasurable to me. Instead of killing your enemies, you show them that there is no hope, no protection, no rescue and they crumble. They become lifeless, they become yours. I chuckled at first, loving my methods of psychological torture, then outright laughed.

In the forest the wolves howled with my laugh, birds and small animals fled out of fear and soon all was silent except for my laughter and Ester's moans. Evil has claimed these girls and I wasn't about to let them go.

XXXXXXXX

The woman I gathered were lined up in rows in front of my Throne. I sat on said throne with Ester sitting on the left armrest, glumly laying her head on my shoulder. She didn't like me, not that I blamed her. Maybe it had to do with killing her family and friends? I chuckled quietly. Kelda on the other hand laid on the flat top of my Throne lounging on her side staring at these woman. I explained to her when we arrived that these were going to serve us. In more ways then one. They may not like it at first, maybe they would even resist, but I would break them all too soon. I pointed to about six of the woman. They were pretty, though not goddess like in quality, but pretty enough. I informed them of their demise. "Spawning pits. The Minions are quiet lonely down there." Their eyes widen in fear as several of my Minions took them away, eagerly waiting for a chance with them. It was clear with their wandering claws.. The remaining woman were cowering together trembling, afraid of what I was going to do with them. I pet Ester's head as I thought, she made a great pet. I pointed to one and she flinched. "Name and occupation!" I growled.

She whimpered but replied, good thing too I didn't want to kill this one. When we first arrived I asked a woman the same questions she didn't answer. I took that as defiance and killed her, I used her as an example to the others. I wasn't beneath killing. "Anna...I...I used to be a tailor." Hmm clothing huh? I looked at the torn robes that Ester was wearing and smiled at the memory of how they came to be. As I was riding my horse with Minions and woman in tow I took the time to get to know Ester better. Her small body was glorious, such small hands and feet, cute little legs and a flat chest. She resisted at first, but she soon got into it.

"Good. You're getting a cushy job." She looked confused. "You will be making Ester and Kelda clothes. Repair my armor should the need arise. Make blankets and pillows. Everything a tailor is supposed to do, right?" She quickly nodded. I smirked then and continued. "I'm an animal, Anna. My bedding gets torn really easy." Her face flushed, it was quite cute. Hmm, that gives me an idea. "Show her to her room in the Private Quarters, Gnarl." He gladly accepted with a twinkle in his eye. I grabbed him before he could move however. "You touch her Gnarl...and I will kill you." I hissed in his face. He may be my adviser but he wasn't above my laws. Gnarl nodded fearfully and scurried off with Anna in tow. I looked at the remaining woman, some elves most human. "As for the rest of you." They waited. "Private Chambers. Now. I want to...break you in." I licked my lips. "Kelda." She nodded and vaulted off the top of my Throne with amazing grace and escorted the woman to our bedroom. I'm now glad it was so big, I could fit the ten remaining in there with their own beds if I wanted to and still have room for several more. But for now they got cots on the floor. I made a mental note to order the Minions to make some beds. They were surprisingly good with their hands.

Several sighed in relief, but most were trembling. Seems some knew what was expected of them and didn't like it.. Kelda couldn't always come to my bed. As for Ester well...I didn't mind such a small body in my bed either. I smirked at little girl as she and I were only ones left in the Throne room, with the exception of a few Minion guards. I took her into my lap and she whimpered, but didn't fight it. "Good girl." I whispered in her ear. "You be submissive and I won't hurt you. I take care of things that are mine." I said as I nibbled her ear, not hard enough to draw blood. She shivered at the contact and it made my demon grin. "Just relax and enjoy yourself, my pretty little thing." I said as I snuck my hand down a tear near her hip to cup her wet center. Hmm, she was wet for me already? "You're quite the pervert, Ester, for a priestess. How naughty."

"Th-that's not t-true." She stuttered at my touch. Lies.

"Then why are you so wet already?" I breathed in her ear. "Your mind says no, but your body says yes." She shook her head in denial as I rubbed her warm and wet nether lips slowly. She turned her head and buried her face into my chest clinging to me as a child would to their parent. She tried to keep in her moans but I could hear the stifled ones slip by, could feel her voice vibrate against my skin. "You like this don't you?" She shook her head again. "Yes you do. Your moans tell me all I need to know. Your body knows what it wants, your brain just hasn't caught up yet." I moved my fingers faster inside her. The moans of pleasure grew louder, the sounds made my grin even wider, more predatory. I leaned down and licked her neck, tasting her. She tasted delicious. "You taste so good, little Ester." I said huskily into her ear.

"M-master...I...oh! D-don't stop." She mewled.

"That's my girl." With those words I fingered her faster and faster, her breathing coming in shallow gasps as she tried to take the pleasure in stride, her youthful body wasn't used to the sexual attention. Because of the still new sensations it wasn't long before she tensed then screamed into my chest in orgasm. I felt her juices all over my hand, so warm. I brought it out of her robes and licked my hand clean. I moaned, she tasted so good. If I was being honest, better than Kelda, but not by much. "You taste so good, Ester. So very good." She just breathed heavily into my chest, her eyes closed, basking in the afterglow of her orgasm. I wasn't surprised when she quickly fell asleep in my arms. I smirked. For reasons I didn't understand, when it came to Ester, all I wanted to do was pleasure her. I stood up and climbed the stairs to the Private Chambers. The new woman were hard at work up here, cleaning, some cooking, others bathing, the rest sleeping. Kelda watched them all. She was Head Mistress now to the maids. I walked past them all and entered my room and laying Ester down on the bed. I covered her with the blanket and walked away. I kept my face neutral, with a small smirk plastered on for good measure.

"Yoko!" I turned to see Kelda striding toward me. "What is Ester to you?" She whined. I raised an eyebrow in challenge at her words, she faltered for a moment then sighed. "I'm sorry, it's just...she's new and...and a child!" I nodded, she was a child, but she was mine now.

"Don't forget who owns you Kelda." I said while I stroked her choker that she gave herself of her own free will.

"I'm sorry, Master." She said again with a bow. I brought her chin up and kissed her hard, making sure she would get a bruised lip from it. After a minute I pulled away leaving her breathless.

"Ester is mine just as much as you are. Petty jealousy is not very becoming of you, Kelda." I looked towards my bedroom door and said. "Watch her for me." With that I left the Private Quarters that was bustling with morose activity. It made me smile. I had a chore of my own I needed to take care of.

Stepping onto the floating platforms that acted as transportation and cargo lifting around the Netherworld Tower, I took it to the Forge. I sighed as I waited for it to reach its destination. I thought back to the little girl sleeping in my bed with lustful smile. She was so fun to pleasure. Her expressions, her mild attempts at resistance, her quiet moans. Something about pleasuring the small blonde made me giddy with excitement. Humanity would say what I was doing with her is wrong, maybe that's true. But I was evil so what did I care. Besides, children knew what they wanted. I did, and so did Kelda. It's not like I was doing anything she didn't like in any case. A grin came to my lips as I thought on it. She was a child sure, but she was mine now. So humanity could kiss it's own ass.

The platform stopped to sweltering heat and I exhaled heavily. I hated it down here, it was always so damn hot. "Giblet!" I yelled for the Minion Forge Master. He came scurrying right away at my tone.

"Giblet is here, Master." He answered.

"I need you to make something for me." I said while kneeling down. I liked Giblet he was loyal and very good at forging weapons and armor. I didn't need any so my Minions got them most of the time.

"Of course, Master!" He exclaimed happily, loved to forge things. I explained to him what I needed, and that one hundred of each of my Minion types needed to be imbued into the weapon to give it it's power. Giblet giggled manically at the description. "It will be made, Master."

"Thank you, Giblet. You do well in this and you will get a very...very special reward." I smirked. Giblet thanked me and got to work, so I left him to it. I got on the platform once more and descended further. I crossed my arms and waited. Finally I arrived at the Spawning Pits.

As I stepped off the platform I could hear grunts, moans, and cries of pleasure and pain. Seems my little terrors are already enjoying their toys. I made my way to the sounds to see how the six woman I chose were doing. Upon arriving at the scene it was rather disturbing even for me. Thankfully none of them were dead, but all six were being raped and were beaten and bloodied. I honestly didn't expect that. Sure my Minions were brutal but they acted more like children outside of combat. I looked over to see the Reaper Minion, Mortis,smirking at the activities of the Minions. I glared at him, dangerously so. This is NOT what I had in mind for these ladies. The sex sure, but beaten to a pulp, blood all over? For fuck sake one had her arm bending the wrong game way! No. I stalked forward to the women, who were all gathered in circled being pounded harshly by the Minions. I grabbed one and ripped him away from the first woman, upon immediately crushing his skull like grape. At the sound the others stopped and looked up at with fear. "What. Are. You. Doing?" I growled out. The woman who I "saved" was weeping and crawled her naked body over to my leg and clung to it, thinking I was the safest person in the underground pits.

"There just having a bit of fun, Sire." Said Mortis in his watery like voice as he stood beside me. He poked the woman clinging to my armor clad leg with the butt of his scythe.

I growled at his actions and backhanded him, the spikes on the back of my gloves digging into his skin. He screamed in pain as he flew backwards smacking into a rocky wall. A satisfactory crack reached my ears. "Enough." I hissed. I pointed at five remaining minions still imbedded in the girls. "Get off!" The scrambled away, not wanting to meet the fate of their companion and Mortis. The other five instantly swarmed me crying into my legs or shoulder or around my waist. I don't know why, but I felt bad that this even happened. I don't regret that I was sending them to please my Minions, keep them in good spirits. But this? Not what I had in mind. _**"Gnarl!" **_I hissed in my mind.

_**"Yes, Master?" **_He asked cheerily.

_**"Send Kelda to the Throne Room. I'm sending the girls up from the Spawning Pits and their...not modest." **_

_**"Ah. I see. Right away, Master." **_I could tell he really didn't care what happened to these girls. Why should he? He was evil. I shrugged it off and flung my cloak off my shoulders wrapping it around the four elves and two human women. They huddled together looking at me with thanks, and yet confusion. Their eyes saying what their mouths wouldn't. I sent them down here to be raped and now I save them? Their confusion is justifiable, I honestly didn't know what I was doing either. It was just...the way it was going on down here. I just didn't like it. I walked them to the platform, carried the one with a broken leg, and stood by their side, they clung to me as it moved, the blood and other nasty liquids running down their bodies. I leaned over and licked the blood from their faces. They whimpered in fear but didn't dare move. Their blood tasted delicious. It seems I chose a good group of females with great tasting blood. I'll have to gorge myself on them later.

By the time I cleaned their faces off we arrived at the Throne Room level. Stepping off I escorted them to Kelda who was standing by my Throne. She gasped when she them, immediately glaring at me. I sighed. "What happened?" She growled. She spent too much time around me.

"They were raped by my Minions just like I had planned for them." The women flinched away from me. Kelda beckoned them to her and they went. I watched, expressionless.

"Then why are they so beaten?" She pointed at a few bruises on their visible faces. I glanced over them with the looks of not even caring. "And...what's this? Broken bones, Yoko?" she screeched, stepping to the worst off of the women.

"The Minions, for whatever reason, thought it would be fun to beat them, a true rape I suppose." I said with a shrug before turning back to the platform. My black leather armor creaking as I moved. "Clean them up, Kelda. Their no use to me on their last legs." I hopped onto the platform and went up before she could reply. I was livid but I kept my features stoic. I was saving that for the Minions.

XXXXXXX

The Minions went flying as I slammed into the ground with my fist. I growled loudly. "Fight! You are all worthless! You think your tough because you can beat on woman, huh? I'm woman now come at me!" They did as they were told even if they knew they were going to die. They couldn't deny their Overlord.

After arriving at the Training Grounds on a higher level of the Tower. I summoned ALL my Minions to me through their tunnels. Before me were thousands upon thousands of the Minion types. I was using them to vent my frustrations since I had time to kill, and Minions to kill. They would be reborn with the dark energy I gathered from their bodies, they were practically immortal. The best thing about killing my own forces is it still made me stronger.

I was tired of these joking and stupid monsters. I needed killers and warriors not babies with a sword. So I fought them, killed them, taught them for hours and hours on end. I was losing my strength slowly but still losing it. I huffed loudly as the Minions beat my back, a well placed punch sent me sprawling to the ground and rolling with the hit. I stopped and couldn't move. Good. This is what I wanted, ruthless killers. "Is...Is that all? Pathetic!" I managed to yell as I staggered to my feet legs spread apart. I breathed heavily, shoulders drooping, arms limp. I staggered forward and swung my fist at the first of thousands, he simply stepped out of the way with a worried look on his cherubic face, and I was down again. I couldn't move.

I don't know how long I lay there, but it fell like days. My muscles were so damn sore. Maybe I overdid it. I heard footfalls, too heavy to be my Minions to light to be anything bigger than a human. And another, smaller set. Ester? "Yoko!" A voice rang out. The Minions who were surrounding me, about to attack again stepped back to give way to Kelda and Ester. Kelda rolled me onto my back and cradled my head in her lap. "Yoko! What the hell are you doing? Are you trying to get yourself killed?" She scolded at me. I chuckled weakly, grinning at her horror stricken face. I probably looked as bad as I felt, which is to say not good at all. "It's not funny!" I chuckled again, apparently it was to me.

"Lighten up, they were going to kill me, just like I wanted them to." The Minions mumbled that they weren't and stepped back further to their own color-coded tunnels. I looked over at Ester, her lips met in a thin line. I smirked at her. "Hoping they would have succeeded?" I asked knowingly. She looked away without answering. That was good enough for me, I laughed but couldn't keep it up for long, I coughed and spit up blood, damn that hurt. "Well...play time is over." I grumbled, and forced myself to stand up. I was not about to be carried back to my room, besides I was healing already. Kelda protested my movements but I waved it off and limped to the platform that took me here hours ago. I stopped before climbing on, my girls right beside me. I looked to Kelda and asked in a hushed whisper. "How are they?"

"They are fine." She said stiffly with a glower in my direction. I just shrugged, acting like I didn't care, and clambered onto the platform, Kelda and Ester at my side. Soon it flew us back to the Throne Room level and I struggled to stay standing. Kelda moved to my side to aide me but I pushed her away. She stepped back and watched me struggle to the stairs. Come on you're a god damn demon this isn't gonna stop you! I yelled to myself inside my head. With resolve I climbed the stairs keeping my facial features smooth and neutral. "Yoko..." Kelda's voice came from behind me.

"I'm fine." I growled stubbornly. What a nag. Finally I reached the bedroom door and pushed it open. To my surprise the six woman from the Pits were laying on my bed. I looked at Kelda in question.

She just shrugged and swept into the room. "You were responsible for their condition so it's only fair they use your bed to recover."

I growled at her bold attitude. I owned her damn it not the other way around! "Don't start getting idea's, Kelda." I warned before going to my bed. I saw Ester sit on the edge watching with her bright blue eyes. "Get up!" I yelled at the six sleeping woman who snapped awake. "Off." I said, pointing a finger at the corner of the room where several cots lay. "That's your bed not here." I hissed threateningly. The trembled and jumped off the going to the little sleeping blankets. I snuck a peek at Kelda who had a frown on her face. "If you don't like the way I rule. Get out." I hissed at her, climbing into bed. I didn't miss the hurt look on her face.

Kelda sighed and went over to the girls, most likely to talk. I snapped my eyes to Ester who was still watching me. "Come here girl." I whispered, a little calmer now. She did so obediently. "Undress me." Was all I said and waited. For a few seconds there was nothing, no sound or movement, I was about to snap at her when I felt her small hands fumbling with the straps and buckles of my armor. "Good girl." I whispered only loud enough for her to hear.

"I hate you, you know...Master" She whispered back, I had to smile at that.

"I know. As well you should." Was my reply. "I'm not loveable, kid. Never will be." Soon Ester had me free of my armor. I sat there naked and sore. I sighed, it felt good to be free of it for a time. I was about to lay down when I felt small hands on my back moving so softly and in circles. I looked behind me to see Ester kneaded my flesh with utmost concentration. "What are you doing?" I questioned.

She faltered for a moment, gauging my tone. She continued when she realized I wasn't angry. I wasn't about to admit it felt good on my sore muscles, though. "Giving you a massage, Master. I don't like being your slave, but I can't do anything about that. I'm...I'm not strong like you are, Master. I just...thought it best that I accept my fate and...well, do what I can for you." She said, honesty coating her words.

I smirked. "Just so I don't bring the metaphorical hammer down on you, right?" I expected her to deny it but instead she answered with a nod. "Smart girl. You take care of me, and I will take care of you. I told you before...I cherish things that I like." I said before stopping her and laying down face up. I closed my eyes as I felt her hands again, wandering over my shoulders and slowly went down to take care of my breasts, I stifled a moan. God her fingers felt good on my skin, magic fingers as it were. Maybe she did have some divine power, because her attentions were heavenly.

She continued this all over my body, my legs, stomach, and arms, before she asked me, politely to flip over. I did so and she went at it again. Her ministrations soon lulled me into a half sleep state. "Please sleep now, Master, and let me take care of you." Ester whispered in my ear. I didn't answer but instead slowly drifted off to sleep at her wonderful skill. I decided then that I would get to work on my plans for Ester tomorrow, but for now sleep acquired my attention. I finally succumbed to the darkness to Ester singing softly in my ear. "Good night, Master."

**AN: I don't know I didn't like this chapter as much felt like I should have. I jumped all over the place, I was running on fumes I guess. Tell me what you think R&R and tell how to make it better. **


	5. Pursuit of Power

**Disclaimer: I do not own Overlord 2.**

Chapter 5

"Attack." I stated firmly to Ester. She was shaking with fear, her tiny fists clenched tightly, and shaking. I growled, this was pathetic. "Attack me!" I snapped. She flinched and made to attack me with her fists. The weapon I had in mind for my little pet wasn't ready yet, so best to start training her in hand to hand combat. She swung her small fist at my torso. I easily grabbed her fist in my hand and clenched. She screamed in pain and dropped to her knees trying to pull her hand away. "That's it?" I hissed. She cried on her knees still trying to get her hand away. Begging me to stop. "You're not using your anger girl! Attack me!" I shoved her aside and she rolled to her side, clutching her hand to her flat chest. I stomped over to her and flipped her over to her back. I crushed my foot onto her stomach pressing down. She cried out in pain "With anger you have strength. With strength you can kill. When you kill you are superior, you're in charge, you cause the grief in others, the pain, the misery. Use your anger Ester!" I snapped. "I killed your friends. Your family. That pathetic priestess? Probably dead as well by now." I spat to the side. "Don't you want to kill me for that? Hurt me?" I inquired. I stepped off her and took a few steps back and waited. Ester slowly climbed to her feet. "Again." I said firmly, booking no argument. She was glaring at me now. Good. Hate and anger were a key part to her training. I was going to make her the embodiment of hate, of fury. I grinned, she was cute when she was angry.

"I hate you." She cried out. I nodded. I know she did. I wasn't expecting love or even friendship with her. " I hate you!" She yelled again. This time she attack with all her anger and with a scream of rage she swung her fist. My eyes widened in surprise. She was so fast! I scarcely managed to get out of the way before she hit me. Not that it would have done anything, it was just instinct. She kept coming though, screaming her rage and hate. I smirked. Yes, this was it.

"Good!" I laughed. "Great, Ester!" I blocked her next punch and countered. I spun and backhanded her with my fist. She went down, rolling away into the dirt and lay still. I walked over to her and picked her up by the scruff of her clothing. She glared hatefully at me. I winked at her. "That's my girl. That is what I want to see. Show me that hate, Ester. You'll be ready before you know it."

"Ready for-" Ester began to ask, only to be interrupted by Kelda.

"Yoko." Kelda called my name. I looked over to her, she was standing in her dress by the stairs. She held in her hand the chain that was attached to her collar. "Don't you think she's had enough?" She asked with motherly concern. Who knew that she was so submissive to me but still acting like a mother hen. Over the last few weeks Ester and Kelda had gotten close, like a mother and daughter. She always referred to the small girl as our daughter. I didn't like it. I pleasured the girl, I could never see her as my daughter. I scoffed to myself. Pedophilia was ok but incest was wrong? It sounded stupid when I put it that way. Whatever, it didn't really matter. It's not like were a loving family anyway.

I flipped Ester onto my back and she clung to me in reflex, squeezing me tight. She sobbed quietly against my shoulder. I ignored it. "Yeah, I guess so." I stalked past Kelda, grabbing the chain on the way and attaching it to my gauntlet. She followed along like a loyal dog.

Minutes later we arrived at the Throne Room...and we had a guest. Perfect. I sighed and sat down on my Throne. How do these people keep finding this place? Some secret lair. Kelda lay herself on the arm on my right side. Ester sat in my lap curled into me. I mentally smirked. For someone who hated me she certainly found me cuddly.

I looked at our guest again and upon closer inspection I realized it was that annoying woman again. "Dark One." She said in greeting.

I sighed behind the confines of my cowl. "What the hell do you want this time?" I growled. I caressed Ester's shoulder length blonde hair. I had found it relaxing, and it calmed me down. It looked silky smooth and felt great under my gloved hands, my fingers enduring the brunt of its texture. Slowly I went south, stroking her neck then chest. She squirmed and moaned almost inaudibly although Kelda and I heard.

The woman ignored my perversions and spoke. "I came to tell you of a magic land..." I bust out laughing. Even from under her hood I could tell she wasn't pleased at my laughing. I couldn't help it though, it sounded like she was starting to tell me a bed time story.

"A magical land huh? Where fairies and unicorns frolic in the green grass, where the sun shines and the rainbows shit out rays of happiness?" I mocked, laughing again. She sighed in aggravation.

"You were always such a aggravating child. Now if you please let me continue?" She asked my permission. Good call. I shrugged and continued playing with Ester, rubbing her obviously sore and bruised shoulders while kissing her neck. Her skin disappearing under the darkness of my cowl and covered by my lips. Once again she ignored me and continued her story. "The previous tower owned by your father is in this 'magical land'." She brought her hands with two fingers extended and curved them twice in the air when she said "magical land". I was curious about the odd gesture but shrugged it off. "The entire land is in desolation because of the magic build up there, quite literally a magical infested land. It exploded. Destroying the tower and the land around it. Now the place is filled with blue magical goo. I wanted to inform you that it can make your armies stronger."

"You tell me this now?" I hissed. I hated it when people kept things from me. She could have told me this on her last visit and saved me the headache. "You knew this before didn't you?" I accused. I could almost feel her smile.

"Yes. But where is the fun in telling you everything at once? Besides I love ruffling her feathers." I teased. I groaned in annoyance. "This magic will make your Minions bigger, stronger, faster and smarter." Sounded promising, but it seemed too easy. I go over there dunk them all in and get these super soldiers? Yeah right. As if reading my mind she continued, trying to be overheard now by Ester's loud moans of pleasure as I teased her silky depths. I grinned at her disgusted stance. "There is a problem however. They lose all control and attack anything in sight."

"Then whats the point?" I covered Esters lips with my own muffling her sounds. As fun as this was I wanted to hear what she had to say. This could make my power base stronger. I kept my eyes on her.

"There is a way to prevent this." She held up a finger. "But I don't think she will be willing to assist." She informed me. Who was this 'she'? If she could get me stronger armies I would need her help. Unfortunately.

"Who?" I repeated my thoughts vocally.

"Her name is Fay." I narrowed my eyes in a glare, the name was familiar. Then it hit me, Queen Fay. Ruler of the elves. There was no way she would help me. Not after I killed and decimated some of her settlements. "You could bargain with her into using her powerful magic to prevent your Minions from turning on you."

"How exactly would I do that?" I asked her as if she were the stupidest person on the planet. "In case you're unaware I have stolen, killed, and raped her villages and people." I pointed to two elves. The females kneeling down at the sides of my Throne waiting for whatever service I required. "I have elven servants! What makes you think she would consider helping me?" I roared in anger. "I may be evil but even I know people don't like me. I understand this concept. I don't expect her to help me just because I ask it! In fact I fully expect her to kill me on sight if I were to go to her! Don't you dare stand there and presume I am stupid!" Ester flinched and clung to me at the tone of my voice, whispering under breathe that she was sorry over and over, as if she were somewhere else all over again. She hated me, and feared me. Kelda just stared the woman down and didn't move. She would support me.

The woman was silent for a while waiting for me to calm down. "I know you're not stupid, Dark One. To have such power and defeat so many armies, that was the farthest thing from my mind." She answered calmly after I leaned back in my Throne again. "She will listen to you, Dark One." She said seriously. She had so much power in her voice now it actually made me flinch. "She has to. The Empire desires the end of all magical beings. Elves included. Request her aid in making your Minions stronger, and together you take down the Empire." I clenched my teeth and gnawed on my lower lip making it bleed.

"I will not ask for help like a sniveling child." I growled. It took everything for me to sit there and not tear this woman's throat out for her accusations. I thrust my face into Ester's hair and breathed in. She always helped me stay calm. My blood ran through her hair, staining the blonde locks with highlights of red. She shivered as she felt my breathe on the back of her neck.

She answered calmly and politely, most likely trying not to aggravate me more. She was smart. It wouldn't end well for either side. That wasn't needed right now. She was right after all. I'm strong but not even I can take out the Empire by myself without help, at least not yet. I wouldn't admit it to anyone but I had to mentally agree that this was the best course of action. "You are not weak, Dark One. Nor are you a child. I, more than most, know this well. You are powerful. You, yourself as well as your armies, your supplies, your weapons and armor. You are a force nature that can not be destroyed easily. However, Queen Fay is strong as well, if not stronger. She has lived for thousands of years, Dark One. She is an immortal like all elves. She has the experience that you lack, she has power that you covet, she will make you stronger one way...or another." She finished cryptically. What did she mean one way or another? I wouldn't think about that now. It could be dealt with later, I hope.

I sighed and rubbed my face, completely ignoring Ester's whimpering. I had stopped touching her and she must be sexually frustrated at the moment. I would make it up to her later. "So wise one." I said half mocking, half teasing. She was brilliant and very wise for her years. She looked old enough to be my mother. "How should I go about this?" I asked calmly.

"Travel to what is now known as the Wasteland. The Dark Tower and the surrounding area, which was once Mellow Hills, was destroyed in the explosion of magical energy. There you will find the crater of the Dark Tower, nearby there is a cave entrance near a lake. Inside lies Queen Fay's Sanctuary. She resides here, even now. Go to her and ask for a treaty and the assistance of the empowerment of your Minions. You will need to leave the Netherworld Tower uninhabited..." I opened my mouth to protest but she expected this and raised her hand, silencing me, before continuing. "...I know you think that's a bad idea. But rest assured that the only one who knows of this place is me, well, the only alive that is. I will remain here, care for your servants and await your return. I know you do not like me and do not trust me. But this is the best way. I am not foolish enough to try anything against you."

I stared her down for what felt like hours but was in reality only seconds. "Fine. Stay here, help yourself to anything. I expect my Tower to be in the same condition as I left it in, Oracle." She looked surprised at that name so I elaborated. "Since I don't know your name or even who you are, I am going to call you Oracle. Your wise for an old hag." I said with a smirk. "I would have thought you'd be senile by now." I laughed as she bristled. I could tell she wasn't entirely upset because of the slight smile on her face.

"Indeed. Well then Dark One, this old lady will take her leave. I suggest leaving as soon as possible." With those words she left up the stairs to my Private Chambers. I didn't mind really. I did offer after all.

"Well...that was interesting." I said after a few minutes of silence. "What do you think, Kelda? Gnarl?" I saw Ester frown when I didn't mention her. I grinned. You're not yet ready for council little one. I pat her cheek instead, she flinched and lay her head against my shoulder again, staying silent.

"I say we should do it, Master. More power equals more control over your enemies and you are one step ahead of them." Gnarl said in his annoying voice. I nodded in acceptance. I did agree but there was always draw backs to more power. Your more of a threat and more likely to be targeted for death. I had plans to stay alive for a very long time. I looked at Kelda as she lay her head on my shoulder. The chain clanking together at her movement.

"I have to agree this time, lover." She kissed my covered head and I chuckled. Always the little minx. "I don't, however agree with requesting aid from this fairy." She spat in distaste.

"Care to elaborate?" I said. Now that Oracle was gone I turned my attention to Ester as I talked to my vassals. I ran my hands along the small girls sides, she shivered at my touch and snuggled closer. She sighed in content at finally getting the attention she wanted.

Kelda smiled at us and elaborated her reasons. "She is a being of good, Yoko. Despite what...Oracle says I don't think she will be willing to assist us. I know you can take care of yourself but you know how I worry. I don't want you putting your life at risk needlessly." I nodded at the explanation. I suckled on Ester's slender neck, licking her pulse point and gave it a quick suck. She moaned as her little hands wandered to my chest, fondling them. Good, she was getting bolder.

"I understand, Kelda. But as you said I can take care of myself. Oracle brought up a point I want to share." I said and paused for effect. I ventured my fingers down Esters pants, she gasped and groaned in pleasure at my ministrations. "Good girl." I cooed to Ester. I addressed my older lover and Gnarl once more. "Queen Fay is immortal...I want it. I will rule as the Overlord forever even if I have to take her entire life force to get it."

"I see. But how will that be possible?" Asked Gnarl. I thought about it, and that was a good question.

Then it hit me. "The Tower Heart."

Gnarl's eyes widened as he thought it over, then he grinned. "Of course! If you were to imbue Fay with dark energy and siphon her power into the Tower Heart and then absorb that power...yes it could work." Then he seemed to realize something and his face fell. I didn't like it.

"What is it?" I snapped.

"The Tower Heart was destroyed in the explosion. In fact it was the cause. When your father was sealed in the infernal abyss the Minions had to leave. To seek a new Master. Without the Overlord their was no dark energy to absorb, so power just built and built then finally..." He didn't need to finish. The Tower Heart exploded leaving the area a wasteland. Great what now?

"What if there are still pieces left?" I inquired.

Gnarl brought a finger to his chin and furrowed his brows in thought. "Hmm. It's possible Master, the Tower Heart is indestructible by normal means, however since the magical build up shattered the Heart it may be possible that it just blew them into fragments instead of destroying it permanently."

"So we have a plan then?" I asked getting a little anxious to take Ester fully without interruptions. Her moans weren't helping my libido either.

"Yes lover, I believe we do." She smirked obviously knowing what I was thinking. "Now go enjoy yourself. All soldiers need to leave so we can imbue them with more magic to make them stronger. So we don't have much time." She giggled when I grunted in response. I rose to my feet holding Ester to my chest and all but bolted up the stairs. Sorry Oracle but your going to have to deal with the noise, I thought with a cackle.

XXXXXXXX

The Dark Tower's crater was impressive. It was several miles deep and twice as wide. Their must have been a lot of magical power when it exploded. I ran my hands across the soil, it had a tinge of blue to it. This must be the magical residue of the explosion. I hummed. "I wonder." I produced a vial from a pouch on my ankle and scooped up some of the dirt. I shook it to settle the dirt and secured it back inside my pouch. I would study this later.

I turned my head ever so slightly at the sound of small footsteps on the dirt coming my way. I flipped my hood back up and stood to my full height. I towered over Ester as she approached, behind her, by the horses stood Kelda. The Minions were scattered about, for once, serious and alert. This place was too dangerous for the flippant disregard for safety protocols. "Mistress." Ester called cautiously, as if reluctant to be around me. "K-Kelda said she found the cave that leads to Queen F-Fay's Sanctuary." She was looking at the ground and away from me. Well, that wouldn't do.

I grabbed her chin, none to gently and forced her to face me. She grimaced in pain at the sudden movement, no doubt she would have a sore neck later. "Look at me when you're taking to me, little Ester. You will treat me with respect." She nodded and, once satisfied she got the message, I loosened my grip. I pulled her face gently to mine as I leaned down and kissed her forehead, just a soft peck. So long as she knew her place I wouldn't have to hurt her. "Good girl." I soothed. She nodded looking at me with a small twitch of her lips. That little motion told me she was happy with the praise. Anyone else would have missed the small movement, but I was very observant. I smiled and pulled her along to the horses.

My horse was a creature of experimentation. Her coat was black, her mane and tail red. That was the only normal part about her. There were cracks running through her body, between those cracks were a mixture of red and green. Finally my mounts eyes were blue. It was interesting how I got her. After traveling on foot for so long I decided I needed some form of transportation. So I stole a horse from a nearby horse farm and brought her back to the Tower. I headed straight for the laboratory. I stuffed her in a chamber that was connected to a funnel. It flowed upward and flared out. I sought ten of each Minion color type and brought them back. Long story short, I fused them with my stallion. She was stronger and faster than any normal horse being able to run for weeks without food or water. She had the ability to wield fire like my red Minions that left a trail of steel melting flames in her wake when used. From my green colored Minions she inherited the ability to disappear with the environment, as well as the rider. Lastly, from my Healers her wounds healed at supernatural speeds. She was...in essence, immortal. The ability to heal her wounds meant that she never got tired, which in turn meant her stamina was never ending. I loved this horse, my little Cerberus. I thought it fitting for her. Cerberus, the three-headed dog that guarded the gates of hell.

I was pulled from my thoughts as Ester tugged on my leather clad leg. I looked down, my red eyes glowing, illuminating my face enough to see my features. "Mistress?" She asked. I looked around, wondering what she may have wanted. There was nothing of interest around so I looked back down at her in question. "May I..." she paused and blushed, shuffling her feet, looking every part the nervous child. "...may I ride with you?" She finished, staring up at me with doe like eyes. Well, this was new, not that I was complaining. I shot her crooked grin and her faces reddened even further. I knew what she really wanted, and she knew that I knew. So I relented, hauling her up to the saddle and sitting her in front of me. As soon as she was settled I immediately stuck my sensitive nose into her hair and wrapped my cloak around her too, covering us both. I breathed in deeply, enjoying Esters natural scent, and that of her blood.

"You're a sly one, Ester. Though you can drop the act, you can be honest with me." I said suckling on her neck. She stifled a moaned. "Tell me what you really want." I asked, my voice heavy with desire.

She whimpered in my arms. "I..I just wanted to ride-" I cut her off by cupping her budding sex. She yelped in surprise, obviously not knowing that I could move quickly.

"What was that? I didn't quite hear you." I kicked Cerberus' flanks and, being the intelligent beast started walking in the direction of the cave. She also inherited the obedience to the Overlord from the Minions. The movement of the horse caused my hand to press a little harder into Ester. She whimpered.

"I wanted...wanted you to...to touch me." She breathed out heavily. "Y-you haven't...in weeks." She finished lamely. It was true, it took us weeks to get here and the entire time I was focused more on what was going to happen and how to plan for any kind of confrontation. Poor girl must be in sexual frustration hell.

"Aww you poor thing." I mocked as I ground my chest against her back. She loved my breasts, I noticed. Every time I took her to my bed she went straight for them. Not that I was complaining, it frustrated and pleased me that my chest was so sensitive. She turned her head meshed her face into my chest, muffling her moans. I only smiled and continued to pleasure her. She was so wet for one so young. I glanced at Kelda at my side riding her own horse. A normal brown mare. She grinned at me in response and looked on ahead.

Time traveled slowly it seemed. As our horses clopped along underground, the horse hoods echoing in the caverns. My legion of Minions following quietly behind. I sighed in annoyance, this was taking forever. Ester was asleep in my arms, having orgasmed to the point of sheer exhaustion. Though I doubt she would have complained, what with the satisfied smile on her face. "It's been hours Kelda, are you sure this is the one?" I asked. I didn't like being led astray and this definitely seemed like the case.

Kelda was calm however and answered. "Yes, Yoko. This is the one. I'm sure of it." As if fate conspired against me we came to the end of the tunnel a few minutes later. Beyond was the metropolis of the elves. As far as the eye could see there were buildings of elven architecture. Elves, young and old, wandered the streets of the underground city. I was confused. I had always thought elves loved the forests, so why were they underground in the side of a mountain? "See?" She teased.

I rolled my eyes and continued down the pathway leading into the city. Only when we reached the city gates did we get noticed. The elven guards shouted in anger and barred me from entering. Not that they really could but I complied and stayed where I was. I wasn't about to decimate their whole city just because of this whelp. I needed something and it wouldn't do to destroy them...yet. I grinned at the thought. As the other guard left to announce my arrival and fetch her Queen like the good dog she was, the other had their bows trained purely on me. Their eyes held anger and hatred towards me and disgust that I held the small form of a child to my chest. "You have a lot of nerve showing her face here, monster." I shrugged. Neither agreeing nor refuting. Minutes passed and I was bored, so I decided to entertain myself. I began kissed Ester's neck again, breathing in her scent. She smelt so good I couldn't get enough of it. I lazily watched the guards and archers on the city walls to see what their reactions were. The gate guard glared at me, clearly upset at the way I was handled the sleeping child. If it were possible, the archers bowstrings grew tighter. The arrows were begging to be let loose, to sink into my flesh. I grinned at them from the safety of my cowl, the whites of my teeth showing in the darkness. They faltered under my dagger like teeth. Only the gate guard had the nerve to ask what the others were thinking. "What do you think you're doing?" He said harshly to me.

"Enjoying myself, little elf." I simply replied, by this time I had woken up Ester and played with her nipples on her flat chest under her shirt. "Sleep well, child?" I cooed in her ear. She shivered as my breathe hit her ear. She didn't notice where we were or that she was being watched.

"Yes, Mistress." She said shyly with a blush and pushed back into my chest. "I..."

"Yes?" I asked slyly, all the while staring the guard down with my glowing blood filled eyes.

"I...it feels good...when you touch me." She finished, hiding her face in my chest, embarrassed having said such things. She was so cute. I heard the loud gasp from the guard and turned to face him. He was seething now. I chuckled.

"Good to know." I said and kneaded her small chest. They were getting bigger because of my attentions, though not by much, just a small bump where their used to be nothing at all. I had heard that breasts get bigger when you squeeze them, I guess it was true. I noticed the guard was about to say something, but was stopped by the sound of the gates opening. They revealed who I assumed was Queen Fay...and a legion of elven soldiers. Well she wasn't as stupid as I first thought.

The Queen was beautiful, I wouldn't deny that. She had pale white skin, a wonderful shade of gray eyes and light blue hair that framed her face and fell down in luscious waves down her back, past her shoulders, like a river of water. She was dressed in robes that had slits around her legs to show off how beautiful she really was, and what a lovely sight they were. Her clothes reminded me of trees though, adding to my confusion on why the hell they were inside a mountain. Her hands and arms were slender, she had a big chest which I frowned at. Both Kelda and Fay were bigger than me. Oh well, more to play with, I thought with a grin. Either way I openly leered at her assets, feeling myself starting to drool. Oh, I wanted her so bad.

She must have noticed where I was looking because she glared and covered her chest, a light blush staining her pale cheeks. The elves didn't take kindly to that and swarmed around her, blocking her body from view and pointing their weapons at me. I flashed them a smug grin. My white teeth shining in the light of glowing eyes, making me look like the predator I was. "Queen Fay, I presume?"

She glared at me. "Yes. Now why are you here?" She noticed my army trailing behind all the way back to the entrance to the expansive cavern. "Come to destroy us as well?" She seethed. "I won't allow it!"

I raised my hands in defensive gesture. "Not at all." I said with a shrug lowering my hands back to Ester, encircling her in my arms. She lay back, giving in as always to my presence. "I was visited by an old woman, an Oracle, if you will. She told me of this wasteland." I jerked my head back down the tunnel we had just come in from, indicating the outside. "She told me that the magical power here could strengthen my armies. Down side is, my Minions would go berserk and kill anything they saw, including me." I paused with a long suffering sigh, all an act I assure you. "You see, I don't want that." I looked around, stroking Ester's small body. I loved the feel of her and Kelda. One was mature and all woman, the other small and fragile, so easy to control. "She told me that you could prevent this. So here I am." I grinned at her disbelieving expression. "Judging by your expression I would hazard a guess to your answer. No is it?" I finished with amusement.

"Of course not! Why would I assist in making your stronger? You're a monster, a she-demon!" I heard Kelda mutter a "I told you so" I laughed. "What is so funny?" She growled. She was quite sexy when she was angry. She would make a great addition to my...harem was it? Yeah, I think I'd like that.

"Well for one thing you're incredibly sexy when you growl." I purred. She blushed but didn't look pleased. "Second of all. The Oracle, as I've named her, said you would help me with that. Her logic being that with the combined strength of us and our forces we could destroy the Empire, which, need I remind you are the ones trying to kill all magical beings. That includes your precious little elves."

"Don't listen to her, my Queen, she could be lying." Said a guard at her side. I rolled my eyes. Just because I was this evil monster I always lie? Please.

"Of course she is!" The Queen snapped back. For someone so pure and good she certainly was angry a lot. That just made her all the more enticing to me.

I shrugged and turned my horse around. "Fine by me, I'm strong enough without my Minions getting a boost. I'll leave you to die by the Empire if, no, when they decide to come knocking. At least I stand a fighting chance unlike some sniveling little cowardly elves." I spat behind my shoulder. Kelda followed me as I urged my horse forward into a walk.

It was silent for a full minute as my armies walked away, then."Wait!" Queen Fay exclaimed. I coaxed Cerberus to a halt and turned my head to the side, I could see her struggling with herself to remain calm. Finally she sighed and said. "You're right. I don't like it but you're right. The Empire is a bigger threat than you or me. So I will work with you...for now." I grinned. Show the enemy their weakness and they do what you say. Easy.

"Perfect." I turned my horse around and climbed off, leaving Ester astride. I advanced upon the Queen of Faeries. "Then to start our business. Not far from here is the Dark Tower crater. Inside this crater are several pieces of the Tower Heart. It's a sphere of dark energy. I need it's pieces. None of my minions expect my Blues and their magic immunity can get to it and their not strong enough to gather them. The pools of magic don't effect magical creatures. So this is where your 'warriors' come in to play. Have them gather these pieces and bring them back here. The Heart should combine by itself once all the pieces are together."

"What do you need this for?" She asked suspiciously. Clever girl, and why wouldn't she be? I did intend to use against it her. She was going to join me either willingly or not. In the process I would gain her immortality. And to top it off my Minions would get their power boost. Win win for me.

"It's so I can gather dark energy to infuse with my Minions." I moved on as I stood at her side facing her city. What a challenge it would be to burn this down. "Secondly, the pools of magic are going to be used on my Minions, combine that with the dark energy and they should become stronger But as I said only your magic can keep them sane." What she didn't know is that when she used her magic on my Minions to keep them under my control, the Heart would siphon it from her. Then I would absorb the Heart, in turn her power, and become immortal and more powerful. The longer she used her magic on my Minions the more dark energy she would be injected with. Their were a lot of my Minions here. Oh yes, she would turn...soon enough. "In return for this power boost on my soldiers I will free my elven slaves back to you." I grinned secretly. That is if they wanted to leave.

Over the course of their stay they have taken a liking to the Netherworld and my presence. I wasn't a ruthless ruler to my subjects, but I wasn't soft either. They expressed to me their gratitude for keeping them there. They had everything they could ever want, clothing, food, and bedding. Of course that wasn't all, they were sexually sated, and it didn't escape my notice they became rather...enamored with me afterward. I chuckled at the memories and waited Fay's answer. "Very well." She said tightly, I could tell she didn't like the fact that I had her people as slaves and servants. I loved betrayal, so long as I was the one betraying. Hypocritical sure, but hey, I was evil!

"Great. Let's get started then shall we?" I returned to Cerberus and spun her around. I addressed my army. "Minions!" They cheered at my voice. "You are to remain on the outskirts of the city. Do not go inside! You are to remain here until I return! None of you are to follow, understood?" I yelled out to them. They chattered their understanding and went to do as they were told. Now it was just me, Kelda and Ester with Fay and her warriors. I turned back to her. "Does this arrangement satisfy you?" She was watching me curiously. Probably trying to figure out why I did what I did. I wasn't stupid. If I brought my Minions with me the elves would be nervous and less likely to do what I wanted them to.

"Yes. Thank you." She said, slowly. She turned back to her own soldiers. "I need fifty volunteers to accompany me on this task." All her soldiers raised their swords and shouted that they wanted to go. I chuckled. Such loyalty. She picked out fifty soldiers and followed me as I lead them back to the crater. The journey back took hours as well. That entire time I kept my attention on Ester. I would save the sex for later but that didn't mean I kept my hands to myself. She smiled up at me and returned the gestures. After hours of this, Fay had enough. "Must you do that?" Fay finally snapped. She was getting irritated the whole time. It was fun to rile people up.

"Yep...Want a feel?" I said gesturing to the girl. Ester's eyes widened in surprise. She clenched her hand onto my cloak looking at me with such sorrow it caught me by surprise. What did I say? She was just a bed warmer. A comfortable one at that. I thought sharing was a good thing. Fay looked disgusted and shook her head. Kelda just frowned, clearly disappointed about something. What did I do? Ugh! Women. I decided to ignore them and just enjoy the ride, going as far as to take my hands from underneath Ester's clothes. I would bring this up later with Kelda. I gazed forward with hard eyes, waiting for the light of the sun to signal our arrival out of the tunnel, and ultimately, my increase in power.

**AN: Finished with the edit, hope it looks better. Enjoy.**


	6. Fay and Juno, the Mistress' Three

**Disclaimer: I do not own Overlord 2.**

**Chapter 6**

I stood on the ledge overlooking the crater, arms folded once again. This was so boring. It has been days since Fay and her elves went down into the crater to get those pieces, and I was beginning to worry. Not about them, no. I was worrying that they may have somehow caught on to my plans. Elves are sneaky little bastards. I glared down into the crater, the only light source was the blue glow of magical residue at the bottom. It was too dim to see if anyone was down there, however. I ground my teeth in anger, feeling them slice open my lips. I licked at the blood that dribbled down the corners of my mouth. I was getting tired of waiting.

I felt a pair of small arms wrap around me from behind. My body tensed and almost lashed out. But then, with a mind of it's own, suddenly relaxed its tension. "Don't sneak up on me, kiddo, something bad might happen." I told her in all seriousness, making sure she knew to be cautious around me when I was angry. I may have a temper but I wasn't stupid, I wasn't about to take out my anger on someone who didn't deserve it. Especially if they were mine.

"I-I'm sorry Mistress." She whispered sadly into my back, the vibrations of her voice flowing through me. I sighed quietly, she was still upset about something. I suppose now was as good a time as any to figure out why.

"You're sad, Ester. Don't hide things for me, understand? Tell me what it is." I demanded. I cursed my myself when I noticed a hint of a concern hitch in my voice. Damn it! I refuse to be soft! I kept my anger in check, least I do something that I couldn't fix. Ester was silent. "Tell me." I growled.

"If I do...you'll get mad." She cried to me. I probably would.

"You're right, I might, but I'll be angrier if you don't tell me. I hate secrets kid." I snapped. I felt her hands leave me and she circled around to face me. Tears were in her eyes and she looked so lost, like a kicked puppy. I rolled my eyes and sighed. "Spit it out."

"I..." She paused, taking a deep calming breathe. "I... When you asked Queen Fay if she wanted...to feel me." She was quivering now. "I...didn't like it. I only..." She sobbed and couldn't finish. This is what it was about? Me sharing? She didn't want to be shared? I smirked and crouched down to her level. She raised her eyes from under her lashes to look at me, awaiting my reaction.

"I see how it is. You don't want to be shared do you? You want me all to yourself? That's very selfish you know." I grinned at her sorrow. "Good thing you're cute, Ester. Or I might have to teach you a lesson. What is mine I give to anyone I see fit, so long as they want it of course. If at any time Kelda, or a servant wants you, they get you, if I allow it. Understood?" Ester nodded and sniffed her tears back. I smiled then. A sincere smile. She was just too cute. I leaned in and whispered in her ear. "Make no mistake, Ester, you're mine. Rest easy knowing that only I will touch you. It would seem the servants, even Kelda, have more morals than I do. Are we clear?" I pulled back to see her eyes wide and a small smile forming on her lips. She nodded and wiped away her tears with her sleeve.

"Yes, Mistress." She answered, a little less sad..

"Good." I kissed her lips and shoved my tongue down her throat, she whimpered into my mouth and I loved it. It always gave me a thrill to make her cry for me. Breaking a woman's spirit and making them mine was one of my ultimate pleasures.

Just then I heard footsteps approaching. I turned, without breaking the kiss to see Kelda striding toward me, a serious look on her face. Oh boy good news, I thought with a grin. Kelda sighed. "Yes yes it's good news...for you."

I chuckled into Ester's mouth and, to her displeasure, broke the kiss. I winked at her pouting face and gave Kelda my attention. "Well, what is it?"

"The elves are still down there, that's the good news. Bad news...for them, is that their dying. The constant exposure to the magical backup is killing them." She told me.

I shrugged and wrapped my arms around Ester's neck in a gentle embrace. "Who told you this?"

"I did." Came Fay's voice from farther away. My eyes glanced at her as she approached. She was seething. "You told me the magic wouldn't harm my people!" She shouted.

I rolled my eyes. "I didn't think it would. It's not like I knew."

She glared hatefully at me. "I'll kill you." She hissed. Sounded like a promise but I wasn't threatened. She didn't know what I could do to her. Nothing could kill me, not after today.

"Once the Empire is destroyed I will give you that chance. I'll even let you cast the first stone." I told her with a bored wave of my hand. "Now...did you get those shards out of the magical muck?"

She ground her teeth in anger, then took a deep breathe before answering. "Yes we did. If you will follow me please." Good news and great news, my day was getting better and better already. I climbed on my horse and hauled Ester to sit in front of me. Kelda and Fay, likewise, mounted their horses. The Fairy Queen led us away from my vantage point. It wasn't long before I realized we were heading back to the cave that housed the Sanctuary. I narrowed my eyes and began glancing around for threats. Why would she take the Tower Heart shards back to her sanctuary when I wanted them brought to me. Something didn't feel right.

We arrived at the cave entrance, and there were the shards off to the side, not an elf in sight. Sure I figured most were dead, but not all of them could have died. Now I knew something was up. I waited to throw around my accusations however, now wasn't the right time. Accuse to early, or at all, and she would back off and I wouldn't get my help. Instead I silently contacted my Minions through a mind link. They were still inside the cave, just outside the city. I commanded my assassins to reinforce me. I saw them slip away from the group, melding with the shadows. They would look for elves in hiding. As for the rest, I ordered them to attack the city on my signal. Two could play at this game my little Fay, and I am the better player. I smiled as Fay glared at me, thinking she had the upper hand. "Very good. You managed to get them out. I didn't quite expect this from elves."

"They are much better at tasks then your Minions, Dark One." She snapped.

I nodded in agreement, that was probably true. "Very True." She looked surprised that I agreed with her. "They are rather stupid and incapable of the simplest of tasks. They are violent and very childish. Hopefully that will end today." I dismounted my horse, keeping Ester astride so she was out of the field of soon to be combat. "Now then. Let's get this thing assembled." I stepped up to the four pieces. _"Gnarl, how do I assemble this thing?"_

_ "Good question, Master. I believe if you channel the dark energy you have stored over the years into the Tower Heart shards, they should seek each other out and form once more into the Tower Heart."_

_ "Sounds reasonable." _Our silent conversation concluded, I settled my palms in the air over the shards and focused my power. The shards began to glow and sing to each other. I looked out of the corner of my eye and noticed Fay doing something. Probably a signal to her hidden elven warriors. _"It's time my little ones. Destroy the city. Assassins...kill them, but leave Fay alive." _I said telepathicly to my Minions. I heard their shouts of glee for the coming slaughter ringing in my head.

"I have done what you instructed, Dark One." Said Fay, her voice just dripped with smug satisfaction. "Good luck in assembling these remains...and goodbye." She finished with finality. I would have ripped her tongue out if I were able but the process of channeling my power into the shards didn't allow me to act. She whistled for her hidden warriors to finish us off.

Time passed...and nothing happened, I smiled at her frustration. She whistled again...still nothing. My smile turned into a face splitting grin, then I laughed. My voice just oozing evil. "What's the matter, Fay? You seem frustrated." I mocked.

"What have you done?" She shrieked. Before I answered two of my green minions leaped from the shadows and clutched at her robes, throwing her to the ground. More of my minions came from the darkness and pinned her down. "Unhand me, you disgusting things!" She yelled.

"I did what anyone would have done, Fay." I could feel the shards song getting stronger and louder, it was almost time. "When I noticed no one was here with the shards I knew something was up. You may be the Queen of Fairies, and beautiful to boot, but you're pathetic at tactics, my lovely fairy maiden." I eyed her lustfully and licked my lips. She shivered in disgust at my attentions. "So I signaled for my green little killers to dispatch your own little assassins. Oh and I might have let it slip that my other minions outside your city were to destroy your elven home." I grinned as she paled in fear. Then I glared at her with such fiery anger that flinched. "I do not like being double crossed, Fay." I spat out her name. "For your treachery, your elves will all die. The men, woman...and the children."

"No! Please!" She cried. I shrugged and turned my attentions to the shards. They were sealing to each other now, into a perfect sphere once more.

"Blame yourself for this outcome, I fully intended to let your elves live and ally with me to take down the Empire." I let my hands fall and I stalked over to the prone, quivering fairy. The Tower Heart was whole once more. "Evil is what I do. I never did expect you to be so underhanded like you were...that means that you have some great evil in you too, and now, I am going to bring that forth." Her eyes widened in fear and I trust my hand out, palm forward, and lightning struck her. She screamed in pain as I sucked the life force from her. The kindness she once shared, the mercy, the love. All of the good things she once had, was being channeled through me into the Tower Heart. It's power grew, changing the good energy into evil energy. The Heart shone brighter and brighter. I did this for hours and hours on end, enjoying her screams of agony.

In the distance I could hear the shouts and sounds of battle within the Sanctuary. Elves dying in death rattles, children weeping at the loss of their families, Minions cackling with glee as they slaughtered the Elves like livestock. Oh, how I wish I could join in on the fun, but this was more important. With Fay at my side and with access to her dark power I would be that much stronger, immortal and my Minions would soldiers worthy of me.

Kelda and Ester just watched on. I was surprised to note that Ester actually had a dark smug smile on her face as she watched, as if saying "take that, bitch". I shivered in delight. Oh, she was going to get it when we got back to the Tower. Kelda smiled too, only kinder. Although I knew it was a front. She was as pleased at the outcome as Ester was. During the hours I tortured and transformed the Queen of Fairies, my Minions returned. I ordered them to carry her and the Tower Heart out of the lifeless grove. When we had arrived at the cliffs edge that held the magic pool below they laid down the Tower Heart and a still screaming Fay. At long last, Fay screamed her last pain filled scream, I smirked at my bloodied and filthy Minions. "Perfect timing." I told them. They all gathered around, awaiting my orders. "It's time for the second part of my plan. Minions! Into the magical residue!" I pointed at the cliffs edge, and without hesitation every minion jumped down into the blue muck below. It was at this time that Fay stumbled to her feet, breathing heavily. Then, she looked up at me with sinister grin. "How are you feeling, Fay. Not too bright in there I hope." I said with false sweetness.

"I-I feel incredible, Master." She said in a husky darker voice, to her previous kinder tone. "I feel alive and...and, so positively evil!" She shouted in glee. "I never knew how amazing this could feel...y-you feel like this? All the time?" Fay's dark self asked in genuine curiosity as she slowly caught her breathe.

"Very much so." I said with a dark smile. "Now that you're mine, Fay. I must attend to the matter of strengthening my Minions. If I waste any more time I will lose my entire army."

"Of course, Master." Dark Fay said with a smirk. "The Empire doesn't stand a chance now my dark demon." Fay remarked, she shamelessly stroked my cheek beneath my cowl and left a lingering kiss on my neck before withdrawing. I raised an eyebrow in curiosity at her behavior, but didn't say anything. It wasn't like I minded another gorgeous woman's attentions. I turned to the cliff side, eagerly awaiting my new and improved Minions. Standing on the edge I held one hand to the Heart and the other over the ravine. The growls and snarls of anger below indicated that my Minions had finally transformed. "Return to me my Minions. Obey!" With that shouted order I channeled the energy from the Tower Heart into the ravine. The dark energy struck like lightning, hitting each and every Minion below. The howls of the creatures pain echoed around the dead land. Minutes later claws, bigger than my ordinary Minion claws, climbed over the ledge. I was a little surprised, it was better than I expected though. I backed up, wide eyed as more and more of my Super Minions climbed over the ledge.

I grinned, I almost felt tears well in my eyes. My Minions were huge, well huge for a Minion. They were six feet tall now, and their blood veins glowed blue from the magic. The Brown Minions were even bigger than the other three types, adding to their muscle. The Red Minions spikes and horns were bigger and longer, the spikes trailed all the way down their spines to the tip of their tails. The Green Minions were the same, they looked more like reptiles now than their previous forms. Their teeth were as sharp as blades and as big as my wrists. Finally the Blue Minions looked big fish, with fins and gills. They were perfect. Now...would they obey me? They approached me with low menacing growls and angry eyes. It didn't look promising. "Halt!"

They stopped and stared at me, all the childishness from their previous forms, gone. They were killers now, through and through. They would follow my orders to the letter with no distractions. Perfect. "Their beautiful, my dark demon." Fay said behind me. I felt arms wrap around my neck from behind, stroking my shoulders.

"I agree, Master." Said Kelda at my side. She clung to my arm, resting her head against my shoulder. I felt a small form press into my from the front. The little head just under my breasts. I chuckled and pet the little head.

"Of course they are. I planned it after all." I said smugly. "Minions!" I commanded their attention. They stood straighter and faced me, giving me their full attention. "Bring the Tower Heart back to the Netherworld Tower and return to your posts! We're done here." The roared their acknowledgment of my orders. Their roars were like lions, not squeaking little high pitched voices. I liked the change already.

XXXXXXXXX

Its been months since I corrupted Fay, destroyed the last Sanctuary of the elves and bolstered my Minions strength. The elven maids at my Tower were surprised to see Fay with me. Even more surprised to see that she had changed with her corruption. Her hair was red now, instead of blue. Shortly after settling in she also ordered a new set of robes for her lovely form, Anna made it post haste. I was always impressed with her work. It was the same as her previous blue robes, but instead the colors were red with black. To make her more dark and evil I suppose.

As I promised myself, the first few days back I took Ester to my bed, it was made all the better by Kelda and Fay joining in. Their moans of pleasure made me growl in desire. During that time Ester did something that surprised me. For the first time, touched me back. She was inexperienced in giving pleasure but I took care of that problem. Gods that girl touched me in ways that not even Kelda could. Ester just received the privilege of joining me in immortality. Not even Kelda earned that right yet, and she was my best friend.

The next day after that fantastic sex week, I went to the Tower Heart. It resided at the top of the Tower, a shining beacon for all evil forces. Inside the Heart resided Fay's immortal power and an almost limitless dark energy. It was time to finally realize my dream of being an immortal ruler. I scaled the stairs to the Heart, my heavy boots echoing with a thud around the expansive chamber and placed my hands upon it. I focused, meditated for minutes in concentration, siphoning the energy and power from the sphere. It hurt. In the most pleasurable way. The magic coursed through me, I felt...so alive, so powerful than I've ever felt before. Soon the painful tingling ebbed from my body. Was I immortal now? I suppose the only way for me to find out is...try to die? I laughed at the thought and descended the stairs, ready to live my immortal existence.

For the following weeks I spoke with Oracle. She and I went over battle plans on how to take down the Empire. Even with my new Minions, they were still too numerous a foe to take down in one full scale invasion. Then she told of a woman named Juno, a slutty woman of the Empire, her words not mine. "She's accused of being a witch for seducing men of the Empire. All lies of course, shes just naturally beautiful and men are...lust driven. She does, however, know more about the Empire than the Emperor himself." She lost me at slutty woman. I was thinking of things to do to this woman if I ever caught her. When I caught her, I corrected myself. My mouth was hanging open slightly, and I was drooling with a dazed look in my eyes. Oracle must have noticed because she snapped at me. "...Yoko! Are you listening?" She scolded me. I smirked and didn't reply. She just sighed and shook her head seeming to know what I was thinking.

A few days later Ester, Kelda, and Fay were with me in an Empire town of Everlight. I received reports that Juno was here. Apparently scheduled to be executed for witchcraft. Humans were a bunch of fools. If they thought she could use magic, they were in for a big surprise. I was here for Juno, biggest reason being to get information on the Empire. Their secrets, best routes to take, possible ambush locations for supply lines. If she wasn't forth coming with that information...well, I'd force it out of her. "Master?" I was brought from my thoughts by Ester, her small arms around my midriff. She was wrapped up under my cloak, pressing against my side, I pet her blonde hair, letting her know she had my attention, even though I didn't look at her. Kelda and Fay were to the right and left of me, hugging my arms. We were getting weird looks from the citizens as they walked by. And why wouldn't they? A dark cloaked figure just oozing an evil aura being latched onto by two sexy women and a small child. I just ignored them, they were nothing.

"What is it, Ester?" I asked a little impatiently. She boldly continued, seeming unaffected by my tone. She getting braver, more out going with me and that was fine, so long as she knew her place. I made sure she didn't abuse that privilege of talking to me like she does. She pointed across the courtyard we were in to a striking woman being escorted by Empire soldiers. In the lead was a fat, heavy set woman. I rolled my eyes. Were all woman in the Empire fat pigs? Ugh. Probably have never done a single hard days work in their lives. "Good work, kid." I deadpanned with a twitch of my lips. She caught on to my good mood, even though anyone else wouldn't have noticed, and grinned broadly, hugging me tightly, glad to have helped me in some way. It was amazing really, that only weeks ago she hated me, wished me dead. Now, she couldn't get enough of me. I had heard about this kind of attachment. Even in an abusive relationship, the victim will stay with that person, because they show them attention, even a bit of love and care. So instead of leaving, they stay and put up with it. This is what Ester was doing and that was fine with me. Not like I would let her go anyway. She was fun to have around.

Ester's training was coming along slowly. She was faster now, for a child anyway, but her strength was less than par. It appeared that she was a speed fighter, not a strength fighter. I guess I need to have Giblet make alterations to her weapon now that I think about. Anyway, she had told she didn't feel like she was of any use to me, so to be able to help me locate Juno must have been exciting for her. I watched the procession as they lead her to a stand with a hanging noose and the works. This should interesting.

I walked forward with the crowd, my girls hanging onto me, slight smiles on their faces, the anticipation within them was a match of my own. They gave anyone who looked my way death glares, even Ester. She was cute when she was angry, like a hot tempered kitten. Most of the crowd were woman, again most were fat looking pigs who obviously lead the easy life and didn't do a single day of work. They were shouting to the guards to kill her, accusing her of witchcraft and seducing their husbands. I made gagging noises, Fay, Kelda and Ester giggled at me, while the woman around me turned their noses up at me. I sniggered, they obviously haven't tasted the forbidden fruits of woman before. Much more enjoyable. "Juno you are accused of being a witch, for bewitching these woman's husbands. What do you have to say in your defense?" Said the lead heavy set woman. I've heard that she was Senator Drearius' wife. I found it hard to believe that a gorgeous woman like Juno would even consider "bewitching" a fat ugly whore's husband, hell he was probably fat too...sick.

"I already told you. I'm not a witch." She said in exasperation. Her voice was just as beautiful as her body. Almost like a Siren, but I wasn't bewitched, not to the point of stupidity anyway. She was beautiful yes, but I belonged to no one.

"These woman claim differently. How could a woman like you bewitch so many different men without magic?" The Senators wife retorted.

I decided to intervene, these Empire fools had no idea what magic was. "The lady is not a magic user." I said as I pushed through the crowd, my Mistresses on my heels.

"Who are you?" She demanded in a snooty, nasally voice.

"No one of importance. I'm here to show the Empire what a real magic user is. This woman is no magic user and you're all fools to suggest otherwise." I glanced at Juno who was watching me cautiously. "She doesn't even look worth the time to accuse such a thing. Just because you ladies are obviously of lesser beauty, doesn't mean she used magic to seduce your husbands. Not very smart inf I say so myself. Maybe you should put down the fork and do some actual work and your husbands might be a bit more attracted to you." I smirked at their outraged expressions.

"Y-you insolent...beast! Do you know who I am? Who we are?" She gestured to the gathered woman.

I shrugged. "Fat ugly bitches as far as I'm concerned." I sneered. "You're wasting your time here. You should tell your husband...the Senator that they should spend time searching for real threats...like me." With those words I pointed to the sky, the crowd looked, as well as Juno and my harem, the latter of which wore smug smiles as they watched with rapture. I focused my power and slowly the sky turned a hazy orange, as clouds swirled and gathered. Thunder struck like a crack of whip, as a sonic boom built with the increase of more power put into it. Finally balls of fire fell from the sky, striking buildings.

The effects were immediate. The screams of terror from the women gathered, from farther away in the city resounded through Everlight. Rubble fell and crushed any unfortunate bystanders. I laughed at the looks of horror on the crowds face. "This is real magic! My magic destroys, tortures, burns, and maims! The Empire is a legion of fools who have no idea what is in store for them! This city will be destroyed for their stupidity! Just one more step to end their reign!"

Only then did the crowd scattered, screaming in terror. I calmly walked up to Juno, undid her bins, and threw over my shoulder. "H-hey! What are you doing? Let me go!" She shouted and pounded her feminine fists on my back, those hands wouldn't even hurt a fly, much less me. I chuckled and smacked her round behind, she yelped in surprise. "Hey...what do you...?"

"Best shut up girl. Our master doesn't like talk back. She seems to have a liking to you. You're hers now, best come to peace with that." Fay said coldly behind me. I laughed, she was right on all accounts

"So long as you do what she says, you'll be fine." Said Kelda motherly, the choker still around her neck.

Then Ester said something, which surprised me, she was usually quiet around newcomers. "Maybe, if your lucky, just maybe she may even take you to her bed." She said smugly. I grinned at the girl, who blushed in return, shy smile still in place.

"What?" She explained. "But...I don't even like woman...you can't do this!" I heard Fay sigh.

"I can and I did now shut up." I growled. She was a feisty one, because she kept beating my back with her fists. I growled louder.

"Stupid woman." Ester mumbled under her breathe, though I still caught it. She was getting more evil by the day and I couldn't be more proud of that fact. You become like those you associate with, and Ester was always at my side. I threw Juno off my shoulders to the ground. Fireballs still rained down from the sky but never striking within a ten foot radius of us.

"I said shut up!" I grabbed her neck and squeezed, cutting off the oxygen to her lungs. She gasped in pain. "You're mine now. I came for you for several reasons. The first being, you know about the Empire and the country. You're going to tell me everything you know." I grinned. "The second being: You're a pretty little thing and I take what I want. That's reason enough." I let go of her neck and she gasped for breathe on the ground, she was going to a hand shaped bruise there later for sure. Fay crouched down by her side and smirked.

"We tried to tell you. I know your type, you're vain, conceited and spoiled rotten, before now you always got what you want just because of your looks. You won't be get anything here for free. Master, is the only one that matters in the Tower. Get used to it, bitch." She stood and stepped away hugging my arm again, Kelda doing the same to my other arm. Ester stood in front of me, frown on her lips and arms crossed. Such a ferocious little tiger. I thought with a fond smile.

"You best do as your told. I don't know what Yoko's plans are with you but if she doesn't need you she would have no problems killing you." She threatened. I bopped her on the head softly, but still enough to hurt. Her hands flew to her head rubbing the spot I hit, she pouted at me. "Sorry, Master." I nodded, she was taking to many liberties with her current status.

"So long as you know who is in charge, Ester."

"I know Master, I didn't mean anything by it. I just..." I knew what she was trying to do. Protect me from possible threats or nuisances. I winked at her from behind my cowl, only she caught the look. She mumbled something and latched onto my leg.

"You have a wonderful daughter, Kelda." I teased with crooked smile. Kelda only blushed at my teasing. I looked back at Juno, she had caught her breathe and watched us with cautious and fearful eyes. "See? It won't be all bad, so long as you know that you're mine. For the last time. You belong to me, Juno. Try not to disappoint." I grabbed her again and threw her over my shoulder once more. It was time to leave this soon to be ghost town.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Juno was giving me trouble. I was at my limit. It was to the point were my harem girls stayed away from me while I "conversed" with Juno. She was in my dungeons currently, chained to a wall. I made my way down there all the while trying to remain calm. If I lashed out in anger, I could kill her. I didn't want that right now. This bitch was a hassle to deal with, and the hardest to break. She had a strong will, but it was weakening.

I kicked open the cell door. There she was slumped against the wall, with chains around her wrists, lifted above her head. The light of the torches on the wall revealed the damage that had been done to her. She bruised all over, with blood dripping from a head wound, a split lip and a few gashes are on her arms. She looked like complete hell. Such was my intention.

I stalked over and crouched, grabbing her chin roughly, she whimpered in pain. Her once beautiful face was covered in bruises and oozed blood. "I'm growing tired of you, Juno. Oracle promised me results from you and I fail to see it."

"T-to the A-Abyss with you, O-Overlord." She said weakly. I backhanded her face, cutting her skin some more. I threw her head back, it smacked against the stone wall with a crack. I laid my hands on her again, only this time I used my power to heal her wounds. It was a popular torture technique. Bring the victim to the brink of death then heal them to continue their torture. They will be begging for death by the end.

She sighed in relief to her wounds, it didn't last long. I smacked her cheek, splitting open the fresh skin once again. She groaned in pain. "Tell me everything you know about the Empire's country Juno, and this will stop."

"I...I won't." She whimpered, she seemed to finally be breaking down.

"Why?" I demanded.

"Because if I do...you will just kill me anyway. Why...why should I help you...when all that I get in return is death. Just end it already." She pleaded. I could see the beginning of tears welling in her eyes.

"If you just come forth with the information I seek you won't die. I am a monster Juno, I won't deny that, besides you're more use to me alive then dead. If I have no need to kill you. I won't." I told her.

"H-how? I'm just a harlot who uses her beauty...to take what she wants. What use...can I be of?" She asked breathlessly.

"Just as you said. Your body. I have many girls here, Juno. All are beautiful to me, bodies and souls alike. They each please me in a way. You're just an addition. What is so bad about living this life? A woman in my harem. You will live comfortably, you will never want for anything. All that I require from you, is loyalty and service. Why do you persist this?"

"I am-I am no ones slave." She said spat. I sighed and stood up.

"So death is what you seek? You would rather die then live forever?" She forced her head up and looked at me. That got your attention hmm, vain little goddess.

"Live forever? What do you mean?" She asked curiously.

I smirked. Gotcha. "Nothing you need to know about. You won't help me so why should I help you?" It was silent for a while, her face contorted in thought. She looked away from me, at the walls of her prison. Finally she sighed and looked at me with determination and conviction.

"Do you...have a map?" I grinned wolfishly. Now we were getting somewhere. I thought as I leaned down to heal her fresh wounds.

**AN: Updated and ready for your re-reading pleasure...maybe? No? Ok. On to the next!**

**Also some news. Since I have been playing Skyrim a lot I decided to make a story based on that. It will be in the Elder Scrolls Series under Games on this website when I post it. I'm still hashing out the details. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Please Read and Review! **


	7. How to Make a Baby

**Disclaimer: I do not own Overlord 2 or anything affiliated with. I do own this story so don't use my characters without my permission thank you.**

**AN: Ok guys I know last chapter was pretty short and seemed to have sped through it but, I have an idea for this one thanks to a loyal reviewer "General Herbison". Now his idea was a great one, but I cant see many males in the game that fit a General status. So I decided to do this instead. You'll see.**

**Warning: Lemony content between females...im sure you already know that or else you wouldn't be reading this. Probably not very good and was embarrassing to write but you have been warned.**

**Chapter 7**

This was a problem. I paced around my Private Quarters, a frown on my face, for once my cowl was down, revealing my pretty, yet monstrous face. This was a very big problem. My Minion numbers were growing, and each new spawn was just the same as the Super Minions, this wasn't the problem, quite the opposite in fact. No, the problem was my Minions lost control at a certain range. My power didn't extend for more than a few hundred miles, this was well out of the range of the Empire country.

I growled and slammed my hands on the bedside table. I felt it crack under the pressure. The table held a map of the continent, the bottom half was mine. I wrested the control from the Empire. But along the border that connected the top and bottom halves of the continent, the Empire controlled. My Minions, once past this border was out of my range of control, and they went wild, killing each other and anyone else in sight. "This is a problem."

"What is a problem, my dark demon?" I heard the ever seductive Fay announce her arrival from behind me. I didn't bother to turn around, I just stared at the map, thinking of something I could do to expand my control. Even if I did take portions of the Empire's lands it wouldn't solve my control problem. I felt hands wander my body. "Let me help you. What is the problem?"

I sighed. "My influence over my Minions weakens at the border of the Empire."

She nodded and kissed my the back of my neck. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the attentions. "I see. It wouldn't be a problem if you were there then correct?" I nodded. "So what you want to do is allow the little darlings...well big darlings to...what?" She asked, as if she didn't know. She liked to play these kind of games. I sighed, turned around and kissed her roughly, she moaned into my mouth.

I pulled away and walked past her to pace again. "I want to lay ambushes for supply lines, I want to raid small villages as distractions while I take a larger forces elsewhere, I want to be everywhere at once. Divide and conquer. I can't do that if I'm here, or even over there in Empire territory. Their land is bigger than mine, I wont have enough influence to spread and my Minions will go berserk, what with their new improvement and all."

Fay sat down on the edge of the bed and watched me pace. "So you need someone, or something, to spread that influence when you are absent?" She asked to clarify.

"Exactly. But I don't know how to do that. As far as I know the Overlord is the only one that can control the Minions." I stopped when the largest grin spread across Fay's beautiful face. "What?"

She giggled. "Don't you see, my dear dark demon?" I glared and shook my head. What was she getting at? "The Overlord IS the only one who can control the Minions...and her kin." I narrowed my eyes even further, to slits. Then I snapped them open. Offspring...She wanted kids!

"No." She giggled again. I growled in annoyance. I did not want kids! They were disgusting little creatures, weak, worthless! "No Fay! I do not want children!" She sighed.

"Yoko, listen to me please?" She begged, all signs of playfulness gone. I relented and gave a nod. "If you were to impregnate Kelda, Juno, and myself we could give you at least three conduits for control. It may take years to finally destroy the Empire, my she-devil, but it will be worth it. Have you even heard Kelda go on and on about having your child?" She giggled once more, finding that train of thought amusing. It was just getting on my nerves right now. "We birth your children, train them, with Ester. In the time it takes for them to be fully grown and ready for war, you will have multiple thousands of Minions to give them to spread terror and destruction. Understand?" She asked with a smirk.

I did understand. It made sense and would work...but I didn't want kids, I didn't want to have that kind of obligation to take care of them. Train them I could do, but I would not raise them. "I get it Fay, but I will not raise them. I don't like kids."

"You seem to be fond of that Ester child." She said with a knowing smirk. I growled. She was right, I did have a soft spot for Ester, though I never showed it, how did she even know then? "Besides," She stood and sauntered over to me, swaying her seductively appealing hips, I growled in a sudden need to take her. She smiled, as if reading my mind. "We would take care of them, teach them to speak, read, write. I will teach them how to use their magic they will have, Kelda can teach them to hunt, be stealthy as it were. As for Juno? She can teach them to be vain and conceited." She laughed at her obvious insult, I couldn't help but smirk. "You, our Master, can teach them to be evil, teach them to fight unarmed, armed, teach them all things military." She rubbed her body against me looking up into my red eyes. "They will be perfect, dangerous, merciless. Just like their mothers." She wrapped her arms around my neck and hung all over me. "What do you think?" She asked.

I thought about it, really thought about it. They would take care of them, I would teach them to be just like me. Put them on a leash, make them know who is in charge. Give someone too much freedom and they turn on you, that's what life had taught me. They would be loyal to me, respect me, and serve me. Yes it was a brilliant plan. But that still didn't solve my immediate problem. "You're right, and I think it's a brilliant idea." She smiled in sheer happiness. I never knew how much they may have wanted to have children of their own. I had heard most women, girly or not, had a maternal instinct, which made them like mother bears. Dangerous if angered but with all the love and care of angels. If I were to do this that would make my three mistresses that much more dangerous, if their children were ever threatened. I guess I could give them this one thing freely. "Now, for my immediate problem."

"Oh? What's that my love?" She asked curiously.

"I still need a conduit. One who can control the Minions right now. I'm going to send a squadron of Minions with that leader into Empire territory and do hit and runs. Cripple them for a long time war. It will make the final kill all the more sweeter."

She nodded and thought for a moment. Instead of her answering someone else did. "How about Gnarl?" I turned to see Kelda and Juno entering the room. Kelda smiled, love in her eyes for me. Juno had her arms crossed and wasn't looking at me. I smirked. When I told her about the immortality I could give her she agreed to help me. Then she found out I couldn't give it to her yet. The Tower Heart needed to charge with dark energy from all the evil presence in the Netherworld. Besides next up was Ester...if she wanted it.

Kelda was the one who spoke so I addressed her. "Gnarl? You've seen how old he is right? He's not cut out for the field little pet." I told her as matter of fact.

"Not now he isn't. But what if we throw him into the magic pits like we did with your soldiers. Wouldn't that help?"

I hadn't thought of that. Gnarl always annoyed me so I didn't think he was worth it to improve. But now that I really think about it, he could control the Minions too. Yes, Kelda you're genius. "Kelda, come here." I deadpanned.

Her smile faltered a little, she must be thinking of what she did wrong, but came to me anyway. When she was in range of my arms I snatched her up, trapping her in them and held her to my chest and kissed her stupid. I shoved my long tongue down her throat and she moaned. After a minute of spit swapping I let her go. Her eyes were glazed over and she slumped to her knees staring at nothing, with a goofy smile on her face. "Oh my, you kissed her into the Abyss." Fay giggled and knelt down to assist Kelda to the bed. I smirked and crossed my arms. I glanced at Juno, her face was that of disgust. When Kelda came back to earth Fay spoke again. "I have some good news Kelda, Juno."

"What is it?" Kelda asked.

"Yoko and I were talking. She had a problem with her influence over her Minions over a long distance. The only thing that can control the Minions is the Overlord, or Gnarl, Master will take care of him I'm sure." She looked at me for confirmation, I nodded once. She continued. "So in order for her to be 'everywhere at once' she needs more people that can control the Minions."

"Get to the point already." Juno snapped with a roll of her eyes. She crossed her arms and looked like she wanted to be anywhere but here.

Fay frowned. "We are to give the Overlord children." She said with a glare in Juno's direction. Kelda squealed in delight and I covered my sensitive ears, it was too high pitched for my hearing and it hurt.

Juno's eyes went wide. "What!?" She yelled in outrage.

"We. Are. To. Give. Master. Children." Fay said again, pronouncing every word slowly, as if speaking to a child. "Is there a problem?"

"By the Gods of course there's a problem! I don't want to have a child and I don't want to give birth damn it!" She screamed.

"You and me both Juno." I said with a sigh. She glanced at me, confused.

"You...don't want children either."

"Hell no. Their disgusting little things that rely too much on someone, of course I don't want any kids." I growled. "Fay just happened to talk me into it. Only because I need Generals for my Minion army, it has nothing to do with wanting any." Fay giggled at me, which only made me growl louder.

"Wait a second...two woman can't have kids together. How is this even going to be possible?" Juno stated. I hadn't thought of that. Seems to be a recurring thing today, I must be tired.

"That, is where you're wrong Juno." Fay knew something and I gave her my full attention.

"What do you mean I'm wrong? Last I check it's physically impossible for one woman to impregnate another." Juno retorted.

"Yes, you're right." Fay agreed.

"Of course I...wait what?" Juno looked confused, so was I. Fay and Juno have been at each others throats since I brought the Empire woman back here. I guess some people just don't get along. So for Fay to agree with Juno was...different.

"I said you're right. It is physically impossible...just not magically impossible."

"Huh?" I quirked a brow.

"Magic and energy work in many ways, my dark demon. For this to work, you must make love to us and imbue us with your very life force. If my thoughts are correct, we should be impregnated with your children. Then our little girls will serve you once their born." Fay explained. It sounded far-fetched at best. Though I couldn't say if it would work or not. Magic is strong with me but not even I know its full limitations. Fay seems to have more experience in that arena, she was older than me by decades after all. So if anyone would know, it would be her. Then something caught my attention.

"Wait girls? How do you know that?" I always thought that when a woman was pregnant there was a chance for it to be either male or female, depending on the genetic coding, or whatever. I frowned when Fay just giggled at me.

"You're so funny, Yoko. They will be girls because there is no male DNA to make the child." I guess that made sense, so I shrugged.

"So...how are we going to do this?" I asked in tone that suggested that I was bored with the whole thing, I guess in reality I was. Although the process was another thing entirely. I would definitely enjoy that part.

Kelda and Fay looked at me with a sudden hunger. I folded my arms and quirked an eyebrow in challenge. "Well...we can start now, one at a time. Or all together." Kelda suggested. She always did want group sex. Hmm, why not. Their all my girls anyway.

"Have it your way." I unbuckled my cloak and flung it to the corner of the room, in the sudden movement, I used magic to lift the girls and throw them onto my massive bed. They squealed in surprise. "Don't lay there and think for a second that you're going to be dominate in all this." I gave them a feral grin, showing off my pointed teeth. Juno gasped and shook a little, having never seen my face before. I was used to the reactions though. I wasn't a disgusting monster, just...different. "Scared?"

"What are..." Juno was about to ask what I was, so I cut her off.

"A demon, monster, predator, whatever you want to call me. I'm evil either way." I shrugged. "Now then, since you're so, feisty, you're first." I noticed Fay and Kelda smirking at each other. I crawled toward Juno, like a wolf on the hunt.

"P-Please...um...M-master...I don't want..." I cut her off with a warning growl.

"You agreed, Juno. In return for immortality, you will serve me in anyway I see fit and right now. You. Will. Bare. My. Child." I hissed. I saw the beginning of tears in her eyes, but she nodded instead of arguing further. I purred in satisfaction. It always felt good to me to be in control. "Good. Now just lay back and enjoy." I cooed with a wolfish grin as I reached for her trembling form.

XXXXXXXX

Her moans of pleasure ringed in my ears as I licked her moist center. The juicy nectar of her being flowing on my tongue. It almost tasted better than blood...almost. "M-Master." She moaned in a whimper. I growled into her core and she gasped in pleasure. It wasn't lost on me that only hours before she was so set against this, now shes moaning like a banshee. She was my little harlot, such a bad term that felt so good to say.

Kelda, in the meantime, was licking me, her moans of satisfaction were intense as she lapped up my own juices. "You're doing great, Kelda." I said, not even out of breathe yet. Fay was busy playing with my breasts. It was actually thanks to her and Ester that they were getting bigger. I guess what they say is true, the more you massage them, the bigger they get.

Juno's breathing became shorter and quicker in time. She was close, I could tell. "Oh yes, Yoko. That...that feels so good. Please don't stop, Master." I didn't have any intention of doing so. I picked my pace by sticking two clawed fingers into her dripping honey pot, cutting the flesh slightly and making her bleed. She flinched in surprised as I thrust and licked. Suddenly she tensed up and came with a wail equivalent to a banshee shriek. I'm pretty sure the whole Tower heard her screams.

XXXXXXXX

I grinned into Kelda's lips as I humped against Fay. We've been at it for hours, grinding our pussies together. Fay loved this position the most because she got to hold onto my legs. She loved my legs, she had told me so once. She loved them more than my breasts, something about 'so much power in them'. I suppose I was happy with that. "Oh, Master! So good...so good! Never stop!" She said huskily. She pushed up and wrapped her arms around me, biting into my shoulder, all the while humping back at me. "Oh gods..I love this...I love you so much, Yoko." I frowned. I didn't want to hear that. Love was for the weak. Love made you weak. It gave others too much power over you. And I promised myself I would never be weak, never be controlled. I didn't say anything though, this was there moment, so I let them have it. Besides, I didn't want mindless drones with no personality, I wanted loyal vassals and servants with minds. Thoughts and feelings of their own. Not slaves or zombies.

As I kissed Kelda, thrusting my tongue down her throat, I looked over to see how Juno was fairing after her hard fucking. She was laying on the other side of the bed, passed out. I fucked her so hard and rough that as soon as she came down from her high she was asleep. Adorable really. I thought with a mental smirk. She tried so hard to resist the pleasure as well...they don't last long. I returned my attention to Fay.

Reaching in between our bodies, I gripped one of Fay's well endowed breasts and kneaded it roughly, tweaking the nipples once or twice. Fay trembled in pleasure. Her lips formed into a smile and her eyes were almost blank. I like to refer to this kind of face as...fucked silly. It always made me grin in amusement. "Oh! You're so rough...Yoko. My breasts...my breasts feel so good..."

It wasn't long before she came too. She whimpered and trembled, humping against me quickly, trying to ride the wave of ecstasy for as long as she could. Soon though it paced and she slumped onto her back, her breasts heaving as she took in much needed oxygen. "Had enough?" I mocked. She only nodded with a blissful smile, and seconds later she fell asleep as well. And I still have to orgasm myself, ha. I'll let it pass...this time.

XXXXXXXX

"Just you now?" I asked with a smirk. Kelda giggled shyly. She was curled against me, kissing my neck and her hands wandered all over my body. I grabbed both her breasts in both hands and squeezed. She moaned and pressed against me. I then moved my hands and slipped my arms around her, pressing our breasts together, hers dwarfed my own.

"You destroy your foes on the battlefield and even in bed, my love. Am I to be the next victim?" She says with a meek smile.

I growled low in my throat, the sound rumbled in my chest. "Indeed. You look good enough to eat, little pet." With a flash I flipped her over and dove for her nether lips. She tasted better than Juno did. She sighed and relaxed, letting me work my magic. Literally.

Just like Juno and Fay I constantly imbued them with my life force. I had my doubts that this would work but it was worth a try. Getting to fuck my girls is only icing on the cake. I heard that saying once before, I don't really get it, but it must be a good thing. I shook my head to rid myself of stupid thoughts and focused on bringing my best friend to the brink, then throw her over and into an ocean of ecstasy.

I felt Kelda's fingers in my hair, holding my head closer. I didn't like it when she held me down like this, to me, it felt like I had no control over her. I growled in warning and she quickly removed her hands, breathing out an apology. I let it go and continued my ministrations. I continued this for a few minutes then snuck a glance at Kelda's face. Her eyes were closed, basking in the feelings I gave her most likely. With her distracted I brought up my hand. Then without any warning I slipped three fingers inside her, all the while licking her pussy. Her eyes snapped open and widened in surprise. She gritted her teeth and grabbed one of the pillows to scream into. I chuckled darkly as I pulled out and licked the wetness and blood from my fingers. My eyes rolled to the back of my head. So good. "Ow...Yoko. Why did you do that?" She said sadly.

"Just wanted a taste." I shoved the same three finger back inside her and pumped them in and out. Fast. I didn't hold anything back. She grunted in pain with my thrusts. "You're mine remember. I'll use you how I want." I reminded her. The rough pounding I gave Kelda lasted for what felt like hours.

Finally I decided to switch it up again. I withdrew my fingers and licked them clean. Kelda, opened her eyes groggily, as if just waking from a nap. For all I know she could have been. Now that would a kick in the face, ouch. "Yoko?"

I grabbed her legs and pulled her down then straddled her face. "Clean it." I said simply. She obliged and began licking me slowly. "Faster, damn it." I hissed. Once again she complied. "That's better." I was sitting on her face gazing down at her body, so filled out and sexy, and it was all mine. I laid my body flush with hers, bringing my lips to her pussy and licked her again. She moaned into my core at my attentions and that just increased my own pleasure. We did this for an hour, maybe more, I lost track of time, and still I haven't even orgasmed once. I sighed inwardly. These woman need to take lessons from Ester. She's a child and is better at pleasing than they are. That's not to say I didn't receive any pleasure, because I did. Just nothing earth shattering that only Ester could seem to provide. Maybe it was because she was a child, and the thought of that just excites me? Who knows. Finally after long hours of sex with the three, Kelda came and she came hard.

"Oh, gods!" She screamed in ecstasy. I hissed. Why do they always scream for the gods and never call my name. Pissed me right off. I flipped off her and sat in the middle of three unconscious woman. I sighed and shook my head. I was so...hot.

XXXXXXXX

I was about to get up until I heard a knock on my door. The only ones who knocked were the servants and Ester, she didn't want to interrupt anything I may be doing in here. Smart child, in any case I could smell her. "Ester, get in here." I said with a sigh and got off the bed. Ester walked in moments later, clad in a smaller version of armor that resembled my Overlord armor. She shut the door behind and turned around and squeaked in surprise, clearly not expected the sight she was seeing. Three unconscious women, naked as the day they were born and dripping with sweat and smelling like sex. I smirked, my grin more predatory without my cowl. Which was a wonder in itself cause I'm sure everyone in this damn Tower knew I was mating with my woman. "What's the matter, little Ester?" I teased her. She blushed. "Didn't expect to see me in all my amazing glory?"

She shook her head and looked down and away. "No master. I'm sorry to disrupt your..."

I interrupted her. "Save it, we were done anyway...well they were." I said with a roll of my eyes, She gasped and padded over to me, taking my hands.

"They didn't...um...please you?" She said with so much shock that I had to chuckle.

"Oh they did, I just never to finish. I am a hard woman to please. As I'm sure you know." I winked in her direction with a wolfish smirk. "Why? Worried about me? You want to touch me?" I asked seductively.

"Wh-what? No I..." She stuttered.

"You don't?" I got her trapped, and she knew it.

"No I...I mean..." She finally stopped and sighed. Taking a calming breathe she pouted at me and said in a exasperated tone. "Yes, Master." I chuckled again and leaned to kiss her. She moaned into my mouth and wrapped her petite arms around my neck as I lifted her into my arms. I carried her over to the unused side of the bed and laid her down gently. I don't know why I was being gentle right now, maybe I was just done with the rough sex. Besides her body was small and would break easier than Kelda's, Juno's or Fay's. I began to unclothe her, and once she was as naked as I was, licked budding breasts. She squirmed in my grasp and tried to speak. "M-Master please..."

"Please what?" I asked. "Be specific, Ester or I won't know what you want." I sucked on erect nipple, then the other, alternating between the two every few seconds.

"Please...let me pleasure you, Master. You must be so..." She paused.

"Hot, horny, wet, sexually frustrated, all of the above?" I asked with a soft chuckle. She only nodded and stared at me with her big blue eyes filled with determination. She was all out begging me to let her have her way with me. I sighed and rolled my eyes. It wasn't often I let a love partner dominate me, but I was rather hot and needed some form or release, so I relented. "Fine have it your way." The smile she gave me was huge and full of happiness. I groaned at the look. She giggled and gently coaxed my larger frame to lie down.

"I will try my best, Master." She told me, with confidence.

"You succeeded several times already didn't you?" I poked her side and she jumped, then nodded.

"P-please lay still..." She instructed me quietly. I grinned and did as I was ordered...for once. The minute her wet tongue hit my core I knew I was in for a good time. Just something about this kid always made me let loose. I can't imagine how my girls must feel if they knew. I chuckled at the thought which quickly turned to a gasp as Ester delved deeper into dripping center.

XXXXXXXX

I groaned as I woke up from a sleep I never remembered going into. Ester was like... I don't know, it's like her skin was an aphrodisiac or something. I heard a giggle next to me and I turned to face the source. Ester was draped on my chest, her head nestled on my breasts. She was asleep. The giggle came from behind her, from Fay. "Have a good time?" She asked. I waved her off with the wave of my hand, she only giggled and slid up to my right side, resting her head on my shoulder. "You were amazing last night, my dark demon." She kissed my neck and nuzzled her face there. "I have some good news too. It worked. I can feel you, literally feel you all around me, inside my soul. Expect three little girls in nine months time."

The words laid my doubts to rest, but brought forth a whole new wave of problems. Several emotions stirred within me. Regret, excitement, but most of all nervousness. It was confusing really. "Hmm." Was my simple reply. I still didn't know how I felt about this really, on one hand I had tools to control my Minions across the Empire. On the other hand I had brats in the Tower that we had to keep track of. I sighed and wrapped my arms around Ester. "I'm tired." She laughed again, this time joined by two other giggles. Seems Juno has had a complete change of heart. I just closed my eyes and ignored them, content with the little blue eyed and blonde haired girl in my arms. "If anyone is feeling up to it. Shove Gnarl in the magic pits, hes too intelligent for him to go berserk. Come get me when that's done."

"The three of us will go, Master." Juno offered. Which was unexpected but not unwelcome. I was waiting for her to fully join me and it seems sex was the key...aside from the promise of immortality.

I grunted in reply. I didn't bother telling them to bring soldiers with them. When we had returned from the Wasteland I had some Minions go back and gather as much of the magic residue as possible. I ordered them to dump it in a man-made crater in the Spawning pits. It effected the Minion Hives, so now every Minion born was a mutated super soldier. "Good." I tucked Esters head under my chin and closed my eyes for some more sleep. Ester was a lioness in bed.

**AN: Updated and edited, hope you all enjoy it. **

**So things will start heating up...outside the bedroom you perverts...I hope you look forward to more R&R please!**


	8. Rose, Mother of the Overlord

**Disclaimer: I do not own Overlord 2.**

**AN: OK. This chapter will probably have more action in it than all the others. I hope anyway, so far I haven't been doing a good job of action scenes and for that I apologize. I will try to make it the best I can in this chapter even if I have to edit for days after its finished. **

**Once again General Heribson deserves a bout of thanks. Seriously without his help this could get pretty dull.**

**Chapter 8**

I was once again on my throne, drumming my fingers against the arm rest, bored. I was in my usual attire today, thankfully clean now that I had servants to wash them. My black cloak and cowl, the black leather gauntlets, one being made of metal, my minion gauntlet. My armor was different though, the majority was black, but with red along the fronts and purple dotted the design. Finally my blood red leather boots. I'll admit to myself I looked good. Ester was in my lap dozing, for that matter I was too. I was still tired and sore from the constant streams of orgasmic pleasure the little minx gave me. Kelda was on the left arm rest, Fay stood at my right, and Juno lay on her side above me on the back of the chair.

My business today was Gnarl, he stood before me in his super minion form. He was taller than the other Minions, about six and half feet. His muscled rippled across his new body, his eyes were smaller and narrow orbs of gold. His hands ended in claws probably about as good as mine. He was a giant warrior. I opened my eyes more. "How does it feel, Gnarl?" I asked in a tired tone.

"Amazing, Master." His voice was deep, low, and masculine. It vibrated in his chest and ran through the floor, I could feel it. His voice alone would be intimidating. "So much power in this body, Master. It's great." He said in awe.

"Good. Can you fight?" I asked. I never did see him perform any kind of physical duty so I didn't know what he was capable of. Besides the sooner I attack the Empire and cripple them, the better.

"Yes, Master. In my youth I was quite the warrior, the knowledge the current Minions have of fighting is because of me. Unfortunately their child like minds couldn't handle the seriousness of combat so...well you have seen the results." I nodded. The former Minions were nothing more than babies, swinging around lethal weapons, just hoping for a kill. Even though he said he could fight, I wanted to see for myself. I didn't change him just so he could die form a power high arrogance. A dead minion was useless to me, no matter how intelligent.

"Perfect. Then you wont mind if I see that for myself, will you?" I said in a tone that broke no argument. Turns out I didn't need to do that.

"Of course not, Master." Not only was he different physically, but he was less annoying, more obedient and serious. I really loved this mutant minion thing.

"Good. Let us proceed then. Follow me." I lifted Ester into my arms and cradled her against my chest. I climbed the stairs, up and up and up the Tower, Gnarl right behind me. I could have taken the lift, but I didn't for one good reason. The climb up so many flights of stairs was tiring on the body, if Gnarl couldn't make it to the top of the Tower, just under the Tower Heart, with shortness of breathe, then he wasn't much use to me.

We climbed and climbed for minutes on end, and I was pleased to hear nothing behind. No wheezing or shortness of breathe, no complaints, nothing. So far so good. Finally after a half hour of climbing the stairs we made it to the Training Grounds. At the entrance was Kelda, Juno, and Fay, having obviously taken the lift. I handed Ester over to Kelda and she smiled at me. The three of them watched us as we made our way to the middle of the grounds. I didn't fail to notice Juno and Fay place lingering hands on their stomachs. It was odd to see them so protective over something that wasn't even alive yet. Despite my confusion I didn't say anything on it, they seemed happy enough. Even from here I could see the slight swell of their bellies. Which was another thing, Fay said it would take nine months, the normal amount of time for a human to give birth. Yet here they were speeding along. I had only impregnated them a couple days ago. Things were moving faster then Fay or I had anticipated. Not that my Queens were complaining. I had noticed the servant girls were even happy for them and helped them with whatever needs they desired. They were overjoyed for the new lives that were soon to come. Ester was the only one not happy. For reasons I couldn't even imagine, she didn't tell me why either. I shrugged it off however and faced the new and improved Gnarl. "I am ready, Master." He said to me, utterly focused.

I nodded...and exploded into action. My feet left the ground in a forward dash, claws outstretched, snarl on my lips. Gnarl meet it head on with calm countenance. The moment my claws raked down to dig into his skin he spun, twirling around me and elbowing my in the back between my shoulder blades. I growled and rolled with my momentum and come up in a crouch as I spun to face him. He was just standing there, watching me. "Cheater!" I heard Ester yell at Gnarl. The pregnant older woman chuckled at this and I found myself smiling. She was cute when she was angry. "You're no match for Master, Gnarl." She said with a smug smile. I shivered in delight at her tone. The more ruthless and...evil she got, the hotter I always felt. Her confidence in my abilities was staggering.

"Seems you have what it takes to take on the Empire. Then again not all are just going to charge you like I did. Let's see how you handle close quarters combat." I didn't give Gnarl time to prepare, I jumped into action propelling myself in front of him and swiped at him with sure and accurate attacks. Gnarl, surprised, back-pedaled and barley fended off my attacks. Soon he got his footing and meet me on even ground. We traded blows as if it were a dance. He was marvelous. I would attack, he would counter, only for me to counter, and so on. I brought my boot clad foot up and aimed a kick at his head, he grabbed it and smirked, thinking he had the upper hand. I wiped the smirk off his face by spinning the opposite way and raising my other foot with that momentum and kicked him across the face sending him into the dirt. I landed in a crouch, and instead of letting him get back up I pounced.

He rolled away from me and I hit the dirt on one knee smirking at him. He was more cautious now as we circled each other. The cheers of Ester and my Queens the only sound for the moment. Then silence. We took that as a cue to attack each other. We leaped at each other and in mid air our fists slammed into one another. If Gnarl wasn't a Minion he would have died with that, had I not been what I was so would I. Luckily for us all the shock-wave and following sonic boom did was launched us backwards into the opposite walls of the Training Grounds. I grunted in pain as I hit the wall and slid to the ground. Despite the pain I was grinning, I haven't had this much fun in a long time. "Great...this is amazing." I whispered to myself. I stood and looked for Gnarl. He was on the ground below a Gnarl sized crater in the wall. He was standing as well and we walked towards each other. Grins on our faces. "Is this as much fun for you as it is for me?" I called out to him.

"Very much so, Master. This new body is fantastic and I am honored to give you such a good challenge." He replied. Ordinarily I would have found that statement obnoxious and arrogant, but he was right, he was the first real challenge I had since becoming Overlord. "Shall we continue? Or do you need further proof, Master?" He asked.

As much as I would have loved to continue this bout, I shook my head. "As much fun as this is, you have proven enough. We need to get down to business." I nodded once and we walked together to the awe struck woman. Ester was grinning ear to ear.

"Master you were amazing!" She gushed. "See I told you, Gnarl!" She stuck her tongue out at the Head Minion, who just folded his arms with a raised brow. I smirked and bopped her on the head. She squeaked in pain and rubbed her head with a pout. "Ow, what was that for? It's true..." She mumbled. I chuckled and scooped her up, slinging her onto my back. We trekked back down the stairs in silence. Kelda, Fay, and Juno taking the lift. Another half hour later I was sitting in my throne with Ester in my lap straddling me. She was nuzzling my neck and smelling me deeply. She always liked my natural scent. Juno, Fay, and Kelda, took their previous positions around my throne, stroking my shoulders.

"Gnarl." I addressed the Head Minion, as if a woman sucking my throat was normal...oh wait, for me it was.

"Yes, Master?" He responded. Not at all bothered or distracted by the women. Good, hopefully the Minions won't be so distracted by a pretty tail from now on.

"First of all we need to get you some armor. You know Giblet of course, hash out the details with him." He nodded, waiting for anything further. "Secondly. I know you can control the Minions as well as I can." He opened his mouth to protest, I was of course the Overlord and he wasn't near as evil as me, blah blah blah. "Don't bother denying it, cause it's true. Now. Once you're outfitted in whatever weapons or armor you desire I need you to train the Minions. I know their strong and capable already, but the stronger and more experienced in fighting that they are the better...wouldn't you agree?"

"Of course, my Master." He agreed. "It will be done."

I smirked. "Good. Get to it. Once you're finished with that come find me." I instructed him. He nodded once with a bow and left. I sighed and laid back in my chair. I felt Ester kiss my chin then start to rub my breasts through the leather. I looked down, a blank expression on my face. She smiled coyly at me at being caught. "What do you think you're doing?" I asked.

"Um...well I-" I put a finger to her lips and stopped her from talking.

I leaned down and whispered so quietly only she could hear, only barely. "You wore me out you little minx. Later." I said seductively. The grin on her face almost made my heart explode...not in the good way. Too. Much. Happiness. "Oh stop that." She yelped as I abruptly stood, sprawling her to the floor. My Queens chuckled at the prone Ester.

She sat up and rubbed the back of her head. "Sorry Master...I'll try not to be so...happy around you." She said with a broken look. Ugh, now I felt guilty for some reason. I hated this emotional crap. I rolled my eyes, hiding my guilt as I reached down to grab her and hauled her over my left shoulder. I held her in place with my left arm and with my right hand I ran it over her small cute butt.

"Just because you wore me out little princess...doesn't mean I cant return the favor." I replied with a grin. I could see her face I'm sure she would be blushing. The laughter behind me told me that she was. "Come with me little princess. We are going to pay Oracle a visit." I turned to my Queens, for once showing some concern. "You three go get some rest, get some food, whatever you have to do to stay healthy. Make sure the handmaidens assist you with anything." Kelda smiled softly at me, Fay winked, and Juno nodded. The three pregnant woman made their way to one of the lifts and took it up towards the Private Quarters. "Well then my little pixie shall we." I asked while rubbing her butt.

"Y-yes Master." She whimpered out.

XXXXXXXX

Oracle was in her room, it looked more like a library to me though. She was behind her desk bent over a tome, flipping the pages not even bothering to give me her attention. Needless to say I was annoyed. Ester was still on my shoulder, leaning over to rest against my read. She stayed quiet. Probably trying to not be so happy as she said. I inwardly sighed, I still felt guilty about that. I wonder if there was a way to make it up to her without giving my guilt away. "What do you want, girl?" Oracle finally said, head still bent over her tome. I growled and glared at her. That was an insult if there ever was one, I was sure of it. She chuckled and finally looked at me. "What's the matter? No one ever call you a little girl before?" Oracle rolled her eyes and walked around her desk to face me. I clenched my hands into fists. "Does that make you angry?" She asked with a smug smile.

"I am no mere little girl, Oracle. You best know who you're talking to, or else I will remind you." I threatened.

She scoffed and folded her arms over her robes. "Don't threaten me child. You do not scare me." She said with distaste. I growled again, but let it go for now. "Now...what do you want?"

"I did what you told me to do to strengthen my armies. Any other words to offer me?" I spat.

"No."

"No? What do you mean no!" I raged. I took a step forward threateningly. She didn't seemed fazed by it.

"You don't need my help anymore, Yoko. This is a war, you know all about war. If there is any advice I can give you it is this... just do what you do best." Oracle said with a shrug and returned to her desk.

I was silent. War. So it was finally time for me to take what I wanted? Good. "Well then, I'll get right on that. But first." I looked at all her books and wondered. "What do you know about war...strategy, and tactics?" I asked the older woman.

"More than you I am sure." She replied calmly. I bristled at the comment. No one knew more about killing than I did.

"Do you really?" I sneered. "Prove it to me." I motioned to the map on the wall near her desk. "I own half this continent. What would the best course of action be?"

"Do not try and manipulate me into being your war adviser. You know what needs to be done, so do it, girl." I crossed my arms and just stared at her. She sighed after a few minutes of silence. "Fine." She stood and ripped the map from the wall and placed it on the desk. She pressed a finger to the border pass that was surrounded by mountains. "Send Gnarl here with half of your forces, draw out the Empire." I opened my mouth to protest such a thing. The pass was narrow and were a perfect place for archers and ambush sites. She moved her finger a little to the west, there was nothing but mountain on the map. "While you, with the remainder of your forces, will bypass this mountain pass."

"There is nothing there you old hag. What do you want me to do move the mountains?" I gestured to the area she was referring to. It was all mountain.

"How do you think I got here without the Empire knowing? I'm employed by the Empire as a magic seeker. People who have the innate ability to sense magic. Going through that pass was the best chance I had." She sat back down. "You will use this pass to flank the Empire," She lifted one hand, referring to my troops, "and when they go to attack Gnarl and his own forces..." She lifted the other into a fist and punched her palm, grinding it. "You wipe them out. Once destroyed you can leak in your forces and secure their Capitol City here." She tapped the map revealing a expansive cityscape. It surrounded by trees, complete with several small villages around it, farm land most likely. It was a very strategic location, a big trade front as well. She was brilliant. "Have I proven my worth, Dark One?" She said condescendingly.

I rolled my eyes. "...Very good Oracle, it's not something I would have even thought of."

I saw her lips form a smile from under her cowl, I still haven't seen her face. "I'm a lot older than you, my little one." I raised an eyebrow at that. Her little one? What did that mean? She sighed, obviously seeing my confusion at her statement. "Did I ever tell you what happened to your mother?"

"All I know is she ran away, she abandoned me and my worthless Overlord of a father." I sneered. She nodded slowly.

"Yes she left. Do you know where she is now?" I shook my head in a no. "She's with the Empire, helping them destroy magical creatures."

I scoffed and crossed my arms. Ester's little arms wrapped around my head, without getting in the way. I glanced up into her sorrow filled eyes. Gods she is cute. "Of course she would betray her own child, the bitch."

"Yoko...there is no ultimate force. One force will outmatch the other. You or the Empire. Your mother was working with them to destroy the biggest power, which, when your father was alive, was him. Now it is the Empire, and I for one, will work with you to take them down. Remember though, once they are destroyed, someone else will replace the biggest power. You will fall one day Yoko. That I guarantee." She said ominously. Fat chance of that happening. Like she said, if I were the biggest power, another power would need to be just as big, so which would die? Me or the next enemy?

"I'll take your words to heart Oracle, but what does that have to do with my mother."

She stood and walked around her desk to stand in front of me. "You must hate her, don't you Yoko?"

"Of course I do. Hate is what I am." She nodded and slowly took my clawed hands.

"She doesn't hate you, my little one. She left you alone because her Master, your father, the Overlord was trapped in the Abyss. She believed that the Dark Tower was no place to raise a child. She left you at Nordberg because if she had not. The Empire would have found you, and killed you. She knew this. She also knew that one day this is where you would be, though she hoped against it." I was glaring at this old woman now. She knew my mother, I knew that, but something was...off. And if she knew I was going to be the next Overlord, why not just keep my at the Tower. The Heart wouldn't have exploded. She took my hand, slowly, gently and cupped it with her other. "She saved you so you could take down the Empire one day. That time has come Yoko, and I will do everything I can to help my baby girl through this."

Her...baby girl? That's when it hit me, Oracle...was Rose...my mother. I took a step back, withdrawing my hand from her own. She lifted her hood off and finally let me see her face. She was beautiful for an old woman, she had some of the same features as me. Now that I knew, she felt so familiar. I growled and clenched my fists in anger. How dare she come back now after she abandoned me! How dare she lie to me! "You bitch." I hissed. She looked at me sadly. "You have no idea how alone I felt when I was a child. Kelda was the only one there for me, I envied them in Nordberg. They had families, loved ones to return to I felt jealous and angry because of that." Something hit me then and I called her out on it. "That was the plan wasn't it? Make me feel anger, hate, jealousy and envy? You pushed into becoming the Overlord!" I shouted at her.

"Yes, and it worked." Then she smirked at me. "Don't tell me you missed your mommy."

I growled in anger and raised my hand to swing my claws at her, until I felt small hands tug at my arm. I snapped my eyes to Ester. "Please Master don't hurt her!" I couldn't believe it, after all I've done for her, after everything, she would side with this traitorous bitch over me? I should have never trusted anyone, look where it got me. I snarled and grabbed Ester from my shoulder, holding her by the throat. She choked, trying to get out her screams of pain, I glared, hatefully into her little blue eyes. She shivered and threw her away from me. She flew into Rose's arms. "M-master..." She whimpered in fear, a hand to her throat. A bruise was going to form but there was more where that came from.

"I was foolish to believe in you, stupid to open up to you, to anyone. You're too kind hearted, Ester It will get you killed." I glared at the two females who hurt me the most in less then a few hours. I couldn't trust anyone. They all just stab you in the back in the end. "Ester, go to my quarters and stay there. You're going to be punished later. Not a word to anyone." She waited for anything further and snapped. "Now!" She cowered and ran out the door. I turned to Oracle. Rose, I corrected myself. "I don't know what to do with you mother. I should kill you, for all I know you're a spy for the Empire. You said it yourself, you were hired to kill magic users. Well that's me, so tell me wise old hag, what should I do with you?"

She looked at me with regret and sadness. "Let me help you." I scoffed but she continued. "I devote myself to you, Master, in order to defeat the Empire. Once they are vanquished...do what you will with me. I deserve to die for what I have done to you. There is no repentance for abandoning my only child, and I don't expect forgiveness, nor want any."

I glared at her for a long time, weighing my options. Then finally. "I'm cutting you a break, mother." I sneered the word. She was no mother, not to me. "You will serve me as my strategic adviser. Watch yourself, because I do not trust you." I spun on my heel, my cloak smacking my mother in the face as I left. I had to relive this pent up frustration. I needed to kill something.

**AN: Updated and edited, enjoy.**


	9. Hands on Training

**Disclaimer: I do not own Overlord 2. Only Yoko and Ester. Please do not use without permission.**

**WARNING: Chapter contains Child death, rape, murder and pedophilia. Pedophilia is against the law! This is fiction and Yoko is fucking evil. If any of these things makes you uncomfortable skip this chapter, though you will miss part of the story.**

**Chapter 9**

I was pissed, livid, furious, angry, all of the above. I never would have thought that Oracle was my long lost mother. She tells me why she did the things she did, one the hand to kill me, on the other to destroy the Empire. What did she want? Power for herself? Was I just a pawn in her games? Never. I will never be controlled by anyone.

Which brings me to why I'm so pissed off. Ester. She stood against me, knowing this would happen, but she still defended Rose and chose her side. It hurt. This tiny, insignificant little girl had all but ripped my heart out. It felt like she was controlling me, not the other way around. All of these women were controlling me, I found that I couldn't say no to their wishes, couldn't refuse their advances. What was wrong with me? Was it even me? Or are they controlling me? I shook my head and glared at the source of my current problems. Ester was sitting on my bed, head bowed like a scolded child.

I wanted nothing more than to hit her, beat her, punish her. I had clenched my fists, raised them to strike her, I even noted her flinch when I did so, but I never did. Why? Why the fuck couldn't I do it? I didn't know. I felt strange when it came to my girls, even the maids. Like I wasn't myself anymore. This needed to stop, I didn't like this feeling. Kelda and Fay were sitting on the bed with Ester, at her sides holding her. Juno was by my side, though not touching me. "What is this about, Yoko?" Asked Fay. I had told them to come to the Private Quarters, because I wanted to discuss this...revelation. It was then I told them what had happened. How Rose was my mother, that she wanted to kill me and the Empire, but for now she would serve me. I explained how betrayed I felt when Ester got in my way when I went to strike my mother, Ester's lower lip trembled when I told them this. It's not like I was going to kill her anyway. "Oh Ester." Fay said sadly. Kelda just hugged her.

"You have every reason to hate me Ester, that I won't blame you for. But recently you've been getting a little more evil by the day, that made me happy. Then you do this. I don't know what to do with you anymore." I admitted with a sneer. What was she? A devoted follower? A lover to just warm my bed? Or a traitor that needed to be disposed of?

"Maybe you need to show her what true evil is Master." Piped up Juno at my side. I barely glanced at her, but I did give it some thoughts. So far I've only taught her to fight, and she's been getting better, but she is too reserved and kind to cause any damage or death. Juno's was right This needs to change. If I was to make Ester evil, what better way then make her do something evil. Slowly an idea came to me.

"Hmm." I stepped forward and snatched Ester's arm and bodily hauled her to her feet. I glared at her as she screamed in fear, probably thinking she was going to die. "Shut up." I growled.

As I dragged her towards the door, Kelda shouted. "Yoko, what are you doing?"

"Teaching her a lesson. She has shown she doesn't hate as me much as she should. If this is the case she needs to learn to be like me. Evil." I stopped at the door and turned my red eyed gaze at the pregnant woman. The signs were already speeding along. This was too fast, I'd have to ask Fay about that another time. "Don't wait up for us. Go about your business, and do not follow." I gave them a pointed stare and eventually they nodded. Satisfied with their answer I stalked out the door with a whimpering Ester.

XXXXXXXX

Before me stood a small farm. It was settled on my lands, a place I never bothered tainting, until now. "Come on." There were many places like this, small little hamlets that faced the destruction I sowed. Too bad for them, darkness has come.

"But Master..." I grabbed her arm and dragged her to the farmhouse, ignoring her protests. I climbed the small stairs to the porch and without incident, kicked the door off it's hinges. The residents screamed in surprise and fear. There were four of them, a close looking family. The mother and father stood in front of their two children. They looked younger than Ester, a boy and girl.

"What...who are you?" Asked the male. I looked around the room, and it seems the family was about to sit down for an evening meal. Unfortunate.

I growled low in my throat at his shaking form. "Lesson one, Ester." I threw her in front of me, she landed on her hands in knees before the family. "Kill them." Ester's eyes flew open wide, she looked at me in shock. "Kill them." I repeated with clenched teeth. If she couldn't even kill anyone then there was no hope for her.

"Alicia, take the kids and run." I heard the man whisper. Alicia nodded but before she could even gather her kids I was on them. I threw a blast of magic in their direction, all four were hit and flew to the wall and stayed there. They struggled against their invisible bonds. "M-monster!" He gritted his teeth in pain as I tightened the hold. "Why are you doing this?" He demanded to know. I just ignored him and his whimpering with and children. I was enraged and I didn't care about anyone right now.

"Master...I..." I slapped her across the face to shut her up, I was getting tired of her mercy, her kindness, her sympathy. I had no use for those things against my enemies. Tears were gathering in her eyes as I stood her up and thrust the hilt of a dagger into her small hands.

"Kill them, Ester. Do it because you want to, do it with a smile on your face. Feel the blood on your hands when you slice them open. Now!" I pushed her forward, she stumbled to the quivering quartet. I stood behind her and ran my finger across her jugular. "Strike here, they bleed the best and die the slowest." I purred in her ear.

"I...I don't know if I can." She cried, tears falling down her cheeks.

Instead of hitting her like before I lowered my lips to ear. "Shh, don't think, just do it." I waved my hand to the man, glaring at us, he would die first, he was annoying me. "Start with him."

She hesitantly nodded and stepped up to him. She was shaking very badly, this cut was going to hurt. "I'm...I'm sorry sir."

"No!" She yelped as I gripped her hand tightly, grinding her bones together, she screamed in pain. "Do not feel sympathy for your enemy, do not express kindness! Enjoy the slaughter, Ester! Smile as you kill him!" I hissed loudly in her ear. She quickly nodded and brought the dagger up to the man's throat slowly. I whispered in her ear, trying to get her to see the sweetness of killing. "Just listen to my voice, Ester. Close your eyes and relax." She did as she was told, the tears stopped but the sobbing did not. She took deep breaths to calm down with her eyes closed at my instruction. I silenced the protests of the victims, they could scream all they want but no one would here, even us. "You don't know these people, Ester. They mean nothing to you. You want to please me don't you?"

"Yes, Master." She breathed a small hesitant smile on her face. "You mean everything to me Master...I'm sorry for what I did." I nodded, though she couldn't see.

"That's my girl." I purred then paused. "The dagger in your hand is at the mans throat. Just push and you will make me happy, Ester."

"Yes, Mistress." She opened her eyes and stared into her victims own. "Your life for the Overlord." She told him with a blank face. Her eyes were dazed, and I smirked. With those words she pushed her arm forward and the blade slid into his neck. We watched his eyes grew wide and he tried to scream, but could only gurgled as the blood spurted from his neck, coating Esters face. I tingled in lust as I lapped at the blood on her face. She didn't even flinch.

"Good girl, Ester. You made me happy, but I am not satisfied." She looked at me with a sad look in her eyes displeased that she didn't make me happy. "Don't worry, my little one." I flicked my eyes over to the mother Alicia. "There are more people to bring me joy." Ester followed my gaze and grinned, seeming to catch on to my wishes.

"Yes, Master." The woman's eyes widened in what would be a scream if she had her voice. "My Master is not pleased." Ester said to the woman as she approached. "I have done something unforgivable to her. I was too kind, too sympathetic to someone other than Master and she was pained by it." I didn't mind Ester talking to her victims, it made it all the more pleasing. "Master?"

"Yes?"

"Can you let her down?" I glared. Was she showing sympathy again? "Please trust me, Master?" I nodded and cut the magic binding her to the wall. The woman fell to her knees. Ester knelt down in front of her. "I want to make it up to her. I made a big mistake. Your life will be one more step to earning forgiveness." The woman was crying now and I rolled my eyes. "Don't cry." She hugged the woman, and Alicia, probably knowing she's going to die didn't do anything. "You'll be with your family again soon." She said in soothing voice, yet it wasn't. She sounded more like me every second we spent here. If I knew all it took was to do this I would have done it sooner. I watched as Ester raised the bloodied dagger behind the woman's back and shoved into her back, stabbing her in the heart from behind. Alicia's eyes grew lifeless and she collapsed next to her husband. "Did I do good, Master?" Ester asked in a little girl voice. I smiled softly at this Ester. I loved it.

"Yes, Ester. You did very well." She beamed and rushed me. I caught her as she hugged me around the waist. I looked at the kids, who were openly crying over their dead parents. I had let them go, as they were no threat. "Do you want to do one more thing for me, my little one?"

"Anything, Master. I want to show how sorry I am for what I did, I didn't mean it. Please don't hate me. I'll be good...I mean bad...umm..." I chuckled her confusion.

"Yes little one. I want you to be good at being bad." I kissed the top of her head, licking some blood out her hair in the process. The girl was covered in it. I turned her around to face the children. "You see these little ones?" She nodded. "What would an evil person do to them?" I asked her.

"Kill them." She said, starting at the children with a hunger in her eyes. They whimpered in fear, holding each other by their parents bodies.

"That's one thing. What else?" I wanted her to know everything. Today was her first kill, now onto something different.

She narrowed her eyes in thought. She looked sexy like that. As if reading my mind she said. "Rape them."

My eyes brightened a bright red. "Good girl. That's what I did to you when we first met remember?" She nodded with a small blush. I chuckled. "But first." I thrust my palm out towards the boy. The little girl must have known what was going to happen because she tried to push him out of the way, but to no avail. It was easy to spot for me so I tracked the boy's movements and as soon as he was far enough away from his sister I charged up a ball of flame and hurled it at the child. The resulting high pitched, child like scream made me grin and laugh, the smell of burning flesh and hair, though revolting, was satisfying. Ester giggled, which surprised me, but didn't bother me. "Men, Ester, are disgusting and beneath us. They think their in control, that woman are beneath them. Wrong. We are strong Ester, without us the world would cease to exist. That's why she gets to be your playmate." I explained to Ester who nodded as she watched the girl.

The little girl in front of us looked no more than nine years old. That made me all the more giddy inside. But this was Ester's plaything, not mine. I at least respected property when I saw it. "W-why?" The girl asked us, while in tears. She hugged herself and shrunk from me when I advanced.

"A lesson. Kill or be killed. Your parents were weak and couldn't protect their family, so they died. Your brother died...well because I hate males. Heartless I know, I'm a monster, what do I care?" I sneered, the locusts, men, were disgusting. I growled as I remembered things I wanted to remain buried. "But you. You are young, your mother wasn't and was of no use to me. Lucky for you, you're cute and Ester is need of someone to...play with." I informed the cowering girl with a smirk. I grabbed the girl, who shrieked. I clamped a hand over her mouth, her eyes bored into mine with fear. "Stay quiet and you won't be hurt. I'm the Overlord. I hope you have heard stories of me at least, but I don't abuse property. Do as I say, as Ester says, and you will remain unharmed. Understood?" She nodded, tears streaming down her cute round face. "Good." I removed my hand and was thankful she didn't scream. "Ester, come here."

The former priestess obeyed. I took the dagger from her and flung it into one of the dead bodies, the sound of blade piercing flesh made me smile. "This little thing is yours. Do what you will with her, only on one condition."

"What is that, Master?" She asked curiously.

"No mercy. You treat this girl right, reward her when she does what you want, punish her when does something you don't want or like. This is the next lesson. Control. You are in control of this girl's fate. She is yours. Only you get to determine whether she gets to live or die. Understand?"

Ester stared at the younger girl and was deep in thought. Then she said. "Yes Master. Thank you for this gift." I smiled at her words.

"What's your name girl?" I asked the shaking form.

"S-S..." She swallowed and tried again. "S-Sita."

"A good name." I set her down and pushed her into Ester's arms. Ester was taller than the girl by a few inches. Ester stood at five foot four, so this little pixie was smaller still. "Sita, show Ester to your room, like a good girl." I grinned at the panicked look on her face. She obeyed however, for fear of dying like her family, and stepped over her family's dead bodies, Ester following with hunger in her eyes and a wicked grin. "You know what to do, Ester." I told her. She nodded

I spent the hours meditating. I learned to do this when I was alone and had time to kill, it kept my mind sharp, my evil soul centered. Things were going according to plan now, with these hands on lessons Ester will be purely corrupt in no time. I was so stupid to never try this before.

Despite my meditation I still couldn't help but overhear the two girls. "W-why are you doing this to me?" Sita whimpered.

"Because Master requires it." Ester said in a sexy husky voice that made me purr in lust. "Don't worry it feels good. Master always makes me feel good." I heard a squeal of surprise, I smirked.

"Please don't...s-stop it!" She exclaimed in fear. Understandable this was probably all new to her. I shrugged.

This continued for the next few hours. Finally as the last screams of pleasure died I stood up and entered the room. Ester was cradling a sleeping Sita. She was curled around the former priestess. "Done?" I asked with a grin.

"Yes, Mistress." They were both naked as the day they were born.

"Good, kill her." I said without remorse and turned to the door. When I heard no movement I looked back, Ester was stroking the smaller girls hair. I narrowed my eyes. "Ester...kill her."

She looked at me with a smile. "Master. I know I have no right to ask to for anything after my failures but...can I keep it?"

"Keep it?" I sneered. "Explain, before I kill you both for ignoring my orders." I growled. She nodded with a hint of fear in her eyes.

"She reminds me of me. Her world was torn from her hands, just like mine used to be." She kissed the girls forehead and covered her with the beds blankets. "But you took me in when you could have killed me too." She paused and looked at me pleadingly. "I wish to take her in, make her mine." She said.

I listened as she explained her reasons. It made sense, I could have killed her but didn't, something stopped me. I suppose I wanted a play thing, something to...cuddle with? If that's the case then why did I let her live? I had Kelda at the time, now Juno and Fay. No they wouldn't do, they weren't small and adorable. Ester was. Now Ester wanted this Sita girl, maybe for the same reasons?

Instead of getting angry and denying her wish, I smiled and joked. "Trying to replace me huh?" She looked panicked at those words. "and here I thought you enjoyed being my cuddle buddy." I sighed with mock forlorn and shrugged my hands up. "Alright that's fine, I guess I can settle with the Queens."

"No Master! I didn't mean it like that! This thing means nothing to me! I'm sorry." She was in tears and I was taken aback by her emotion. She hurled herself off the bed and tackled me into a hug. I barely moved but I still caught her. "I'm sorry." She cried. "I'll kill her I promise, just don't leave me."

My eyes were wide, this was new. She never showed this kind of emotion before. I didn't think my joke would have caused this reaction "Ester." She shook her head, her face buried in my abdomen. "Ester...calm down I was only joking." I tried to soothe, which was new to me. I never tried to comfort, only hurt. But Ester, Kelda, Fay, and Juno. My servants...my girls. Well, I guess they were all worth it. But I was not weak. I affirmed in my mind.

"Really?" She said sadly.

"Yeah...umm." I paused, this was harder than I thought. "Look, I'm not good with this emotional crap. I didn't mean it." Was all I could come up with. "Ok?"

She nodded, sniffled and said. "Ok." She didn't let me go however, I wasn't complaining. I just held her in my arms, enjoying the feeling of the smaller girl in them.

"You can keep the girl if you want." I injected after a long silence.

She looked up at me, into my demonic red eyes. After a full minute of her gazing she shook her head. "No." She hugged me again, her naked body making me hold back a groan. "I'm sorry I suggested it. You're the only one I want to be with. I just though that if I had Sita I wouldn't feel so alone. You're always doing business then having sex with me, then you just leave again...I was lonely." She mumbled the last part and I couldn't help but grin. The little minx missed me huh? Well that won't be a problem now.

"I made you feel alone huh? Don't worry about that anymore, little one. Now the real training begins with you. You'll be with me all the time from now on. I have to teach you my path after all." I reassured her with a grin. She smiled, showing her straight white teeth. I was happy that that little town of hers did teach her some responsibility. Wouldn't want her to have no teeth.

I turned my attention to the slumbering little girl, I frowned. She would have made a nice addition. "What should I do?" Asked Ester.

"Whatever you want with her. Kill her, bring her, give her to someone else I don't care. Let's just get out of here, this place is dull." I replied with a roll of the eyes.

As she got dressed she asked, after a few seconds silence. "May I have one last, kind request?"

I groaned in annoyance, she wanted to save the girl didn't she? To hell with it. "Yeah fine you can send the girl away unharmed. Word of warning though Ester, this may bite you in your cute ass someday." She blushed at the lecherous comment, but nodded. "Good then...let's go." I clothed little Sita and slung her over my shoulder. I wasn't going to be gentle, she was nothing to me after all. Ester followed me outside the farm house, hands clasped in front of her as she walked.

I stopped suddenly and turned to the residence. "Master?" Ester asked with a frown.

"Burn it." I nodded to the house. "Let's put that magic you have to good use."

She turned her head to look at the house. "I...I don't know how to use magic, Master."

"You have magic within you, Ester...you're telling me no one knew or taught you to control it?" How absurd, I thought. She just shook her head no. "Well then, now is a great time to start. Close your eyes and focus, like before in the house." She nodded and did as she was told. "Tap within yourself, Ester." I whispered to her. She was silent, and I could tell she was growing frustrated if the furrowing of her brows was any indication. "Calm Ester." I soothed. I adjusted Sita on my shoulder and lay my free hand on Ester's own shoulder. "Nothing will happen if you get aggravated. You need to focus." She sighed, and tried to calm down. She tried again. I could feel something in her. A holy magic, but tainted. My doing of course. She was getting close. "Do you feel that Ester?"

"Yes...I've...never felt this before. What is it?"

"Your magic, little one. Delve into it." She tried to do as she was told with little success. "Come on, Ester. You can do it, stay calm, focus, meditate, bring forth that magic I know you have."

She breathed in and out slowly, clasping her hands together. Her face was one of serenity. Good. She did this a few more times before she whispered. "I can feel it, even better than before, Master. What do I do now?" She asked in confidence.

"Hold out your hand, palm up." She did so. "Imagine flame. The heat coming from it, the smell of the smoke. Shape it to your will above your hand. Slowly, and small." I told her patiently.

Her palm flickered, and I smiled. Such a fast learner. She was still calm and serene, her eyes were open however focusing on the slowly building fire in her hand. It grew in size slowly until it was the size of an apple. It didn't grow any bigger. "I think...that's all I can do Master." She said, sadness heavy in her tone. Cute little thing, she feels inferior. She is but that will soon change.

"That's alright Ester. It's big enough for this. Now throw it at the house, focus on your target and your aim will be true." She nodded and slowly pulled her arm back, the fire flickered but stayed strong. She focused on the house with determination in her eyes, then she threw it as hard as she could. I watched as the fireball flew towards the easily burnable wood. As soon as it struck I yelled. "Close your hand into a fist!" Startled she did as she was told out of reflex, she gripped her hand into a fist tightly. I watched with a smirk at her reaction when the fireball exploded with two times the force of any explosive. Dust, debris, wood, even charred human flesh flew everywhere. Ester covered her eyes with her arms as the dirt flew towards her. The fire raged across the land that was once peaceful and beautiful. I scoffed, as if. Now this sight, red orange walls of fire, was a beautiful sight. When the dust and wind died down her eyes widened in shock at what she had done. "Magnificent, Ester."

"Wow...did...did I do that?" She asked as she looked at me. I nodded with a smile. Slowly a smirk spread across her face. A lovely sight. "Amazing. Thank you so much, Y-Yoko. I will try harder to be as good as you." She vowed.

"I don't doubt you will. Now come, let's go home. I bet the girls are worried about us." I joked with a laugh. They wouldn't worry, they didn't care that much. Right?

XXXXXXX

Several days later I was proved wrong. Kelda and Fay tackled me in a fierce hug, at the same time. Even Juno looked me over for any sign of injury. What has gotten into them? Where they always like this? "We missed you, Yoko! The servants and ourselves have been going crazy with worry!" Exclaimed my hot-headed lover Kelda.

"I'm fine...wait the servants?" I didn't think they cared about me at all. The recent turn of events was one surprise after another.

"Of course. Just because you're evil, doesn't mean people won't love you." My lips involuntarily curled in disgust at the word. Kelda giggled and hugged my arm. Fay doing the same to my other arm. I sighed. I was always smothered with love by these three, Juno I don't know about but definitely Ester, Kelda and Fay.

"You do know how stupid that sounds right? Because I am evil gives anyone the right to despise me." I retorted. Kelda shrugged and just held tighter, I could feel the slight bump of the two women on my arms. I glanced over to Juno to see the same bulge around her waist.

I sighed, decided not to fight them on it and just accept it, I was tired. Ester was currently on my back, her arms wrapped around my strong neck, as I made my way to my throne. She was dozing, after we left the farm house with Sita in hand. We stopped by the nearest town. I forget the damn name, wasn't worth remembering, anyway we dropped her off at the church there. I knew they took orphans, just dumped her on the doorstep, knocked then left.

During the travel back to the Tower I taught Ester how to use her magic. She was a fast learner and already mastered her innate ability to heal wounds with magic. That could come in handy for several different means. I switched Ester to my lap, her head laying on my chest. She was tuckered out because earlier today she used an excessive amount of magic and that drained most of her strength.

I noticed some changes in my girls, they seemed...more attentive than normal. The servants for example swarmed the throne in squeals of delight at seeing me, as if they really did miss me. What the hell was going on? With a hard glare I silenced them. Ester was sleeping after all. Though they didn't shrink away from my glare, they instead gave me a kiss on the cheek or touched my shoulder before returning to their duties. Anna came forward, my tailor and Ester's personal maid. "Master, shall I take her to her room? She looks exhausted." She asked. I nodded, I had business to discuss with my Queens after all.

She took Ester away, cradled in the woman's taller form. I turned my attention to Fay. I had wanted to ask her about the sudden increase in speed of their pregnancy. "First off...what the hell was that all about?" I asked my Queens.

They laughed, giggle and smirked at my reaction. "They missed you, Yoko. Despite you being an evil Overlord, you still take care of them, and that goes a long way in loyalty, my love." Kelda was the one to reply to my question. I sighed and massaged my temples, feeling a headache coming on. "Oh hush, it's not that bad." She scolded gently. Kelda slide into her place on my throne, the left arm rest, Fay followed her example and sat on the right arm rest, while Juno lounged at the top. Though she couldn't lie down, she did sit with her legs crossed. I could see her smooth legs out my peripherals.

"Whatever, anyway. There is something I need to ask you three."

"Yes, my dark demon?" Fay questioned for the three of them, all the while massaging my shoulders from her place on the arm rest. Kelda followed suit and attended to my other shoulder while Juno ran her fingers through my blood red hair.

"You, as well as Juno and Kelda, look to be almost ready for your births. Why is that? I've been told it takes nine months for that." I closed my eyes enjoying their delicate fingers on my sore muscles and scalp, if demons could reside in heaven, this would be mine.

"Because of the magic, dark one." I hummed in response, wanting for an elaboration. "You are not human, Yoko. Your life essence, your whole being, was what made us pregnant with your little terrors. The magic inside you, now inside us is growing. It is whats speeding up the process. I don't know how else to explain it." She kissed the side of my neck as I opened my eyes. My fault huh? This could be a good thing, my numbers would increase drastically. More children meant more control. Though I didn't plan on making more. Three was enough.

"Hmm." I couldn't speak straight, what with there hands all over me. "That's good isn't it?" I managed to mumble out.

"Indeed." It was Kelda who answered. "Most woman dislike being pregnant for so long, in a sense this is a blessing and we get our lovable monsters so much sooner." Kelda said in the most loving way only Kelda could, as she rubbed her round abdomen affectionately.

Juno scoffed, I darted my eyes in her direction. "This is just an inconvenience, Kelda. I'm only doing this for, Master Yoko." Fay and Kelda glared at Juno, her dislike for the child inside was obvious. Though I felt it was just a front, a way to continue her ice queen bitchy personality. I smirked, their fights were always interesting.

"Enough, Juno. These children are a gift and you should treat them as such." Fay chastised the Empire woman.

"Whatever." Juno scoffed and slid down from her position above me, snuggling int my lap. I chuckled and wrapped an arm around my bitchy queen. "So where did you go?"

The others didn't say anything, feeling they would be prying, but Kelda and Fay wanted to know as well, I could see it in their eyes. Several of the maids were around as well, trying to not look like they were eavesdropping. They weren't very good at it. I chuckled, women. I decided to humor them and inform them of what had transpired. "I left to give Ester a boost in her training." I began.

"What do you mean?" Kelda asked, sliding into my side.

I told them all what happened, how I made her kill that family on the farm house. How I had Ester rape that child, how I taught her to use her magic to destroy. Then finally the journey back. "We left the girl on the church doorstep, knocked, and ran like hell." The maids were looking at me, swooning at my "heroics" I rolled my eyes. "Stop that." I growled at them. They giggled, but did as they were told. I grumbled under my breathe and continued. "Over the next several days I taught Ester to use her magic. She's quite talented with it."

Fay leaned down and whispered in my ear. "We told you she loved you." She remarked. I just nodded. She did, and I found myself rather...ecstatic at that notion. "Sounds like you had the quite the adventure, my dark demon." Fay said louder this time.

"Indeed." We fell into a comfortable silence. The maids went about their business, cleaning, cooking, whatever it is they did. Fay continued to massage my sore muscles, how she knows is beyond me but I never complained. Juno was frowning, like always as she snuggled into my on my lap. Kelda was all grins as she did the same on my right. All three woman were in the last stages of pregnancy, shouldn't be long now.

"Ah, Master you're back. Welcome home." I heard Gnarl's deep voice from his new form. I opened my eyes, having dozed off a bit with my girls touch. Gnarl was an impressive sight. I didn't get the chance four days ago to speak with him like I wanted. He was clad in full plate armor, black and red. Around his shoulders was a blood red cloak trailing all the way to the floor. His countenance screamed danger. "We didn't get a chance to talk like you wanted Master, your other business must have been important." He remarked and got down on one knee and bowed his head.

"Very important. Now that I'm back however, let's get down to the other business at hand." I cracked my neck and stood, Juno and Kelda sliding slowly into my Throne and watched with a frown and a smile respectively.

"Of course, Master." He stood and waited for me as I descended the small set of steps. "Where shall we talk?"

"Follow me." Was all I told him. He bowed at the waist and followed after I passed him, I heard the footsteps of my Queens following as well. Naturally they were to be apart of the business of conduct. I lead them through the corridors of the Netherworld Tower to the War Room. A place I had set up for military business and briefing. Upon opening the door I noticed someone was already in the room. It was Rose, my mother. I narrowed my eyes at the bitch. "Mother." I spat in greeting. She bowed her head.

"Master." I scoffed but left it at that and walked around the long table to sit at the head, it didn't surprise me that she was here, she could see the future after all. Or so she claimed. Gnarl stood by my side and Kelda, Juno, and Fay sat on my left and right. The four seats closest to me were filled and I began my business.

First I reiterated what had happened between me and Ester during my little "adventure". As my five vassals took in this information I continued. "She will become powerful soon enough, maybe even able to control Minions. That's beside the point though, she is to remain at my side indefinitely." They all nodded. "Now. Gnarl, give me the report on the Empire. I hope you had the foresight to keep tabs on them."

"Of course, Master." He took a step forward. "The Empire is growing stronger. They've seen what you can do in the past and ever since then they been training their soldiers in martial arts. A country from the far east has been teaching them. I have reports of the results." Gnarl extended his scaly hand to me.

I knew what he wanted to do. He wanted to show me, through magic. So I grabbed his hand and closed my eyes. I was instantly struck with visions of the people of the Empire, soldiers. They were fast and strong, training against each other. One group caught my attention and I focused on them. There were two of them currently fighting each other with two others on the sidelines, waiting their turn. The two fighters were trading blows at such speeds that it seemed impossible for humans. Yet, here they were, their speed was intense, close to my own. This didn't bode well. I withdrew my hand and opened my eyes. "As you can see things are going to be a bit challenging than they once were."

I frowned in thought, intertwining my hands together. "No. This will be just easy. The Empire is weak in their military training, they have numbers, but not experience. Fighting amongst each other, even in mock combat, only gets you so far. There is no life or death consequence. They are weak Gnarl, it is of no concern what type of training they have."

"Master?" I looked to Juno as she spoke. "You are right in your words. However it is best not to underestimate them. The Empire is strong in their beliefs. They are committed to killing every last magical creature, or anyone else who gets in their way."

I nodded. "You are absolutely right, Juno." I smirked at the wide eyed look the Empire woman gave me. Didn't expect that did you? "Underestimating an opponent is grounds for defeat. You give yourself too little credit, Juno. You're a brilliant woman. Not just a mere harlot." I said a little too fondly for my liking, I shrugged it off however. She blushed and stared at the table. A small smile spread across her lips. "That doesn't mean, however, that they can defeat me. They don't know what my Minions have become, they don't know what true power I hold, or Ester holds. In a few years time she will be strong, my children will be strong. They won't stop us."

"Of course, Master." Juno responded with a smirk, there was the Juno I knew.

"Now that I know what I'm up against." I looked at Gnarl. "Gnarl, I want to hear your thoughts on what to do."

"I'm sure you already know what we should do, Master." He said with a deep chuckle. "Raids." He said. "We raid caravans of trade, we raid villages as distractions. Make the Empire send their troops and exhaust them. With the help of your children, once fully trained we can lead squads of Minions and attack in different areas. Wear down their morale and spirit."

I smirked, which slowly turned into a laugh. "Well done Gnarl, you are as good as you said. Speaking of, how did the training go with the Minions?"

"Very well, Master. They are so much stronger and faster than the old bumbling Minions. They should have no problems with any of your desires." He told me.

"Good. Well...let's get started on this war, General." I informed Gnarl.

He nodded and bowed. "I will make preparations." He said, and with a swing of his cloak he left the room.

After a minute of silence I spoke again. "Anything else we need to add?"

It was mother who spoke. "There is in fact." She told me.

"Oh?" I sneered. "What, pray tell, would that be."

If my hostility bothered her she didn't show it. Instead mother just replied as calmly as ever. "There has been an increase in magical activity within the Empire. It seems that their magic users or beings are assisting their soldiers to increase their strength."

"Explain." I demanded.

"They are using magic to augment the physical abilities of their soldiers, Master. They may be faster, stronger and more intelligent then before. I advise caution with future encounters." She informed me. That was troubling. I crossed my arms and glared in my mother's direction. It seems the Empire were just a bunch of hypocrites, using magic to destroy magic.

"Is that all?" I asked no one in particular. Rose shook her head, then bowed as she stood and leaving the room.

"Yoko." Kelda said gently after a minute of silence.

"What?" I snapped.

"You should go easy on her." She soothed. I glared at her.

"Why should I? My own mother wants me dead...eventually. Besides mercy is for the weak." I hissed. I stood and swept passed them. I heard Kelda sigh and the scraps of the chairs as they stood up to follow. We made our way back to the Throne room. As I entered I noticed Ester sitting in the seat, her head resting on her propped up arm. She looked bored. "Have a nice nap?" I asked as I neared. Her reaction was instantaneous, her face snapped up, looking at me, then it lit up with a smile, next she flew off the Throne and tackled me in a hug, a huge smile on her face.

"Master!" She giggled as I caught her. I smirked.

"Miss me already?" She nodded and rubbed her cheek against my chest, hitting my nipples in the process. God her touch filled me with such lust. I growled low in my throat in need. Ester must have noticed because she giggled and hugged me tighter. I purred in her ear. "Room. Now." Something just came over me in that moment. I threw her over my shoulder and headed for the stairs. She laughed and pounded my back in mock defense.

"Oh no. I'm gonna get raped." She squealed. The words didn't match her tone. The words suggested fear and reluctance, but her tone was all smiles and giggles.

"Damn right you are my little minx." I growled and slapped her small cute butt.

As we ascended the stairs I heard Fay sigh and then laugh. "Those two are like rabbits." For some reason I found that funnier than it should have been. I laughed. A few minute later I threw open the door to our room and tossed Ester onto the bed. She bounced a couple times and came to a stop, her hair fanning around her head like a halo. Ester had been growing recently, getting a little taller, firmer in the bust, her curves were starting to show but it was all a long way from her being a woman. That didn't stop her from being sexy though.

I slammed the door shut with my foot and slowly walked towards her, unbuttoning the clasp that held my cloak to my shoulders. As it fell away I climbed onto the bed, hovering over a trembling Ester. She was smiling at me, a dark lust in her eyes. "If I would have known taking you out to kill would make you more willing to do the things that make me, well me, I would have done this a long time ago."

"Yes, I'm glad you did though, Master. It felt...amazing, pleasurable, exciting, thrilling. It was just everything that I felt I wanted, but didn't know I needed." She wrapped her arms around my neck, pulling me close, and kissed me. This was no timid Ester kiss, it was full of passion and lust. It was wild and untamed. I growled and deepened the kiss, shoving my tongue down her throat, she moaned in pleasure. After a few minutes of the wild make out session, we broke apart. Ester was panting, trying to catch her breathe. "W-wow." Was all she could say.

I grinned and licked her pulse point at her throat. She shivered and clung to me tighter. "You taste good, little Ester." My voice was husky and filled with raw desire. "So good." I kissed and licked down her body, tearing away her clothes to clear my path. Her moans and whimpers filled my acute ears. I finally reached the the delicious fruit between her legs. I inhaled her scent, my eyes rolling into the back of my head. She was like a drug, I couldn't get enough.

I dove in, licking up all the sweet juices she produced, it was never ending. "M-Master..." She breathed heavily. "S-so good." I chuckled, the vibration tickling her pussy lips, she gasped then groaned in pleasure. I felt her tighten around my tongue, she was close. With a sudden cry, her hands clamped over her tiny mouth, she came, almost violently. She rode out her orgasm and sagged against the bed, her energy tapped.

"Good girl." I growled as I rested my chin on her stomach. She breathed heavily, staring down at me with lust filled eyes, with a hint of that love I've been seeing in almost everyone lately. Honestly it shook me up inside, I didn't know how to deal with it. So I didn't. "My turn." I said huskily. She was all to eager. With strength that surprised me she flipped me over, reversing our positions. "Eager are we?" Instead of blushing, though she did a little, she grinned and began stripping me of my armor. Ester buried her face in my breasts, a contented sigh escaped her lips. I chuckled, she went straight for them first not that I minded, it was mostly thanks to her that they were getting bigger, still no where near Kelda, Fay or even Juno.

"So soft and warm." She whispered. Slowly she kissed her way down the valley of chest, past my navel, not before taking a quick lick at it. I jerked a little in surprise, no one's ever done that. Ester was getting bolder. Finally she reached my already wet center. Like me, she took a deep breathe, inhaling my own aroma. "You smell so good, Master." I shivered as I felt her breathe hit my burning core.

"D-damn it Ester, get on with it." I stuttered out with a growl. She gave me a sexy smile that made me swallow thickly.

"Of course, Master. Thank you for the meal." She said in a sing song voice that was equal parts seductive and cheery. With further ado she latched her lips to my soaking pussy. I moaned loudly.

"Why are you so good?" I ground out through gritted teeth. I was so absorbed in Esters licks that I didn't hear the door open until a voice caught my attention.

"How come you never scream with us?" Fay asked in a mock hurt voice. I opened my eyes, that had gone shut sub-consciously, and grinned, though it came out more of a grimace, though the good kind, at the three pregnant woman. Thank the gods Ester didn't stop though.

"Sorry girls. Ester is just, very skilled." My voice rose in surprise when Ester's tongue invaded my canal. "Fuck..." I breathed.

Two giggles and a chuckled reached my ears. "You're so cute when you're like this, lover." Kelda remarked as the trio advanced on the bed. Something surprising happened then, Ester stopped and snapped her face towards the trio...and growled. The woman stopped in surprise. Once my own surprise wore off I smirked. She's getting possessive, traits of animal instinct.

"What's gotten into you?" Juno snapped. She ignored her and continued to growl in warning.

I rolled my eyes and grabbed her face with my hands and forced her head back to my neglected center. The smell must have hit her again, because she lapped at it like a starved cat after its cream. "Good girl, Ester." I cooed as I played with her hair. I laid back and enjoyed the treatment. I did however address the three confused women. "She's being possessive, like an animal claiming it's mate. I've seen it before in the wolves that we house with the Minions. Unfortunately for you three you shouldn't come near. She might snap and try to hurt you." I grinned at their pouts, even Juno who was trying hard to hide it.

"That's no fair." Kelda whined like a child. I just shrugged then gasped at well placed lick from Ester. "What about us, Yoko?" My hunter girl asked, sorrow lacing her voice. Fay and Juno nodded in agreement. I chuckled.

"Well for one, you're all pregnant, I don't think sex would be a good activity for you right now." I breathed out shakily as Ester add a coupled fingers to her generous attentions. They plowed into me swiftly. "Oh gods..."

"That's it!" Kelda exclaimed, jealousy and possessiveness taking over, and advanced to the bed, thankfully Ester was to preoccupied to notice. Kelda crawled to my right side and latched her mouth onto my right breasts I gritted my teeth at the added pleasurable sensation. Following Kelda's lead, Juno did the same only on the left. With Ester licking my core, Kelda on my right breast, and Juno on my left, the sensations were getting to be to much.

"Damn you girls..." I growled in sheer heat. When I noticed Fay advance, I'll admit to myself, I got a little nervous, maybe even scared. She was looking at me like a starving fat man would a piece of meat. Though Fay was far from fat...just pregnant. I should stop that train of thought right now. She crawled towards my head. I watched her slow movements. Like a panther stalking its prey, she was as low to the bed as her stomach would allow. She still looked so sexy doing that, her red hair fell around her face and dragged along the bed sheets. Her gray eyes bore into my red ones, like a snow storm in winter.

"You're so sexy, my lovely dark demon." She purred. The girls were doing so well, I don't think I could even speak right now. She leaned down and placed her luscious lips on mine. Without waiting permission she trust her tongue into my mouth to deepen the kiss. Gods! Were they trying to kill me? Because it was working! The sheer pleasure of their attentions to my body was almost too much to handle. I snaked my arms around Juno and Kelda, holding them to my chest, I gently crossed my legs, so as not to crush her, around Ester's head to keep her there. Only Fay was left alone, shame I had no extra limbs. Fay withdrew and I actually whimpered from the loss. These girls were changing me and I think I could safely say it was for the better. So long as they let me keep my raging blood lust I suppose I could live with it. Fay turned her attentions elsewhere, she nibbled on my ear, sucked on neck or jaw.

The pressure in my core was building, the moans of my loves were making it reach it's peak even faster. In my sexually induced haze I sighed. "Oh, by all that is evil, I love you girls." I don't know where those words came from, what I do know is that they increased their pace, licking, touching, kneading any flesh they could get their hands on. Finally I had the greatest orgasm of my immortal life. I screamed, long and loud. I'm pretty sure everyone heard me. I gripped my girls tighter to me as I rode out the pleasurable ride. Ester, Kelda, Fay, and Juno continued with their ministrations as I peaked, finally slowing down is I came down form my sexual high. I was breathing heavily, as if I had just run a thousand miles non-stop. My eyes were half-lidded and I hugged my girls to my chest as they laid on top or around me. I watched with a simple pleasure as Kelda, Juno and Fay licked Ester's face clean of my sexual juices. It was only after this did I drift to sleep, the voices and contented sighs of my beautiful lovers following me. "Master..."

**AN: Updated and edited, enjoy. **


	10. Ten Years of Ester

**Disclaimer: I do not own Overlord 2. Just Yoko and Ester, and three more within this chapter, no touchie.**

**Chapter 10**

I stared down at the city streets below. Humans scuttled about their business. Disgusting creatures that they were, I can't believe I used to live among them. What a joke. The people of the Empire were faulty at best. They lived a life of luxury, they were lazy, like cows waiting to be bleated. We, however, worked hard for our places in life. The Minions were battle-hardened warriors, I was a force to be reckoned with and my Master? Was a humanoid natural disaster. She was a goddess in my eyes.

I sighed dreamily, swooning, as I remembered the love of my life. Yoko the Overlord. She was beautiful and deadly. Seductive and cruel. She showed no mercy to her enemies, little compassion to her allies. Juno, Kelda, Fay, and myself were the only exceptions. She wouldn't admit it to anyone but she cared about the maids back home too. It was cute how she tried to hide it. I giggled at the thought.

Grinning darkly, I watched the lowly creatures below me. "It's been ten years, hasn't it, Master?" I asked the air. I smiled up at the shining sun, my cowl blocking the rays from blinding me. "I will see you soon. Once I finish this assignment you sent me on."

Ten years ago, Master took me out for a hands on training session. I killed my first person that day. At first I was scared and disgusted at what I had done, but then I was forced killed the second person and I felt...fantastic after that. It was like something inside me snapped, like I was living a dream before, and now I awoke from that dream to be in the place I belonged. The power I felt inside, the pleasure of being able to take a life just because I could. It was enthralling!

The following days on the journey back from that farm house Master taught me everything she could in that short time. I was a quick learner. I was so happy when she praised me. _"You're amazing Ester, learning quicker than I did at your age." _She had said with the most satisfied of smiles.

After arriving at the Tower we had sat down to discuss some war business, unfortunately I wasn't included in that. I was only a child then, and still learning. I didn't resent her for it, I was a little sad yes, but it wasn't a big deal.

After an amazing night of sex and debauchery Master pulled me aside. She explained to me the gist of the meeting, and then proceeded to tell me that I was going to the Empire. Alone. I was shocked. I was nothing compared to Master or even her Mistresses, what could I do in the Empire by myself?

I was to target key businesses that supply money to the Empire's army. I was to kill the business owners, shut down the companies, and track where the money went to. Of course not always in that order. If they taught others to do that job I would kill them too, my job was never ending, until today.

The first few years were tough, I'm surprised I even stayed alive this long. I only managed to do so because I followed a man, who I saw taking down an Empire patrol route. Over the years I gained greater control over my magic. I learned how to hide, how to stalk, how to lose my pursuers from these men. I learned many things. Maybe this is what Master wanted all along? She sent me here to teach me how to be a killer, a predator. She succeeded "Thank you, Master." I said again to nothing with a tear in one eye I blinked it away.

It was then I saw my target. Repressing my memories and thoughts I focused only on the mission. The man was walking fast, clearly afraid for his life. He should be. He was dressed like a noble, fine clothes and shoes. He was a slightly fat man with an ugly face however. Disgusting, the men and women of the Empire were impure beings. I stalked him from the rooftops, hiding my shadow from prying eyes. The hardest things to hide, however, was my weapon.

Before I left the Tower, Master gave me this weapon. It was a scythe. The handle was black and stretched to four feet in length. The blade was the real master piece. It was a mix of black and red colors and divided off into two blades like a curved duel-prong. It was light, lighter than I thought it would be, even at the age of thirteen I could wield it without much trouble. Master had it made for me the day she brought me to the Tower, it must have taken a long time to complete.

I jumped across the roof tops, following the pudgy man. He came to a stop in the middle of the streets, looking left and right. Then he darted to the right into an alleyway. Perfect. Humans were stupid, he figured if he went through a shadowy passage no one would follow. A sense of security I suppose. I could kill him now and no one would be the wiser, but that would ruin my purpose. So I followed him for a while longer. Finally he came to a stop at a large house made of wood and stone with red, green and brown colors It was fancy enough but it didn't suit my tastes. I preferred dark colors, like black and red, maybe even some purple. I chuckled under my breathe as I watched him fumble with the lock on the door. He then pushed it open, quickly slamming it shut behind him. I scoffed, as if a door could keep me out.

I jumped down from the rooftops, startling the people on the streets. My cloak billowed around me, I didn't worry about being found out, for all the citizens knew I was a mercenary with the Empire. Besides, my cowl was on all the time, keeping my identity a secret. Not even the magic seekers could find me, I quickly learned how to mask my magic presence. I calmly walked to the house and proceeded to kick the door down. The shouts of confusion and fear from inside told me there were more people in there than just him, just like I was hoping for. I sniffed the air and paused to listen. Hmm, two males, three females..and several others. The smell of oil and fresh leather wafting through my nose told me they were armed and armored. This should be fun. "She's here!" I heard a commanding voice shout. "Take her down!" From the shadows, deeper in the room, arrows came whizzing by. I sighed and held up two fingers and touched my forehead. With a shout the arrows stopped mid-flight, right before embedding themselves into my skin. I reached out and grabbed one. It was a well made arrow, heavy steel tip perfect shaft and flawless feathers. This would have caused some real damage. "Fire! Fire! Fire! Kill her, damn it!" The commander yelled. My eyes adjusted to the darkness, and thanks to the light from outside I could see the soldiers now. They fired arrow after arrow at me, but all of them stopped within inches of my body. Slowly a smirk spread across my face, Master would be proud. "W-w-what are you?" One soldier said, shivering in fear.

"My name is, Ester." I began, my voice cold and emotionless, as I took a step forward. "I am the Overlords Assassin." I saw a few eyes widen, no one was going to survive to tell anyone what I said today. "The Overlord's lover, her bodyguard, her successor. Today, however, I am your executioner." My voice stayed cold, like ice, unbreakable and full of promise. No one would stand in Master's way and live unless she wanted them to. "For the sake and the will of Overlord Yoko, soon to be Master of the World. You will die today. Her excellence demands it." I finished as, with a wave of my hand, swept away the multitude of arrows.

I didn't give them time to react, I launched myself at the closest one with a snarl, he recoiled in fear, screamed in pain as my scythe came crashing down into his skull, ripping him in half from head to toe. I was covered in his blood and gore as I passed through where he stood, I licked my lips, tasting the blood. Master was right. Blood tasted amazing. My eyes were a light with the satisfaction of the kill. Oh, how I loved to feel the blade sink into flesh and bone. "Kill her!" The commanding officer shouted again, this time they all charged me as one with a battle roar. Foolish.

The first swung his sword at me, I stepped to the side and brought my scythe behind me. He impaled himself on the edge of my blade, I swung and flung him back into his fellow warriors. With the soldiers stunned I took that moment to cast a spell, the first I ever did, and by far my favorite. Flame gathered in my open palm, I ran it along the edge of my scythe, enchanting it with flame. "Come, you weaklings. Death has come." I smirked at the soldiers who were now standing. They were angry, their pride and ego hurt by being beaten by a girl. I only inflamed that rage. Yoko taught me to always be calm under pressure, never fight angry it only makes you make fatal mistakes which these humans would learn for all of five seconds. They charged me again with a roar, just straight forward. No plans, no nothing.

"No! Get back!" The commanding officer yelled. Well now it seems someone knows what he's doing. Too late though I swung my blade in an arc and the flames flew forward slicing through the rushing humans. They slowly came to a stop in front of me, eyes wide in pained surprise and I giggled. With a finger I pushed each one over, their top halves falling behind their severed legs.

"Oops, gave that one a little too much power." I bragged with a giggle escaping my lips. "Now then Mr. Officer. Where did they go?" I asked the hardened soldier.

"I don't know who you mean." He replied. I rolled my eyes, humans were all the same.

"You do know who, do not play games with me." I growled.

"You won't let me live even if I tell you so what's the point." He argued. He was right, I wasn't going to let him live regardless of his answer. "Now come on!"

I shrugged. "Suit yourself." With those words I sprang into action. I swung my weapon at the soldier and was surprised when he blocked it. For my entire time here I only dealt with weaklings. But this...this soldier, blocked me. "Heh, not bad." I spun and kicked him away from the blade lock and grinned. "This might actually be fun."

"Tch. You bitch." He glared at me.

"I am a bitch. All thanks to, Master." We circled each other around the destroyed room. After a few seconds of inaction we jumped at each other, hacking and slashing at vital points. None of our attacks hit their targets. I was smiling from the fight, this was so fun. "Hey, whats your name?"

He sneered at me. "Like I'm gonna tell you."

"As you said, even if you don't tell me where my targets are I'm still going to kill you. So telling me your name wouldn't matter much right?" I countered, dodging his sword at the same time. "It's only a name. Besides..." I attacked and crossed blades with him again, then leaned in close and whispered "...don't you want to be on the winning side?"

With a grunt of effort he pushed me away. "Winning side? What the hell do you mean?"

"Hmm...you're not in the army are you? You don't know that a war is going on with the Overlord?" I asked.

"Of course I know that." He circled me again, sword always at the ready. Yoko would be pleased. Maybe I can get him to our side. "But no I'm not with the army. I've been assigned to find out who is killing all these people in this city. Who would have thought it was just a girl."

I giggled. "Indeed." I lowered my weapon. "You never did answer my question. Don't you want to be on the winning side? Master Yoko gets things done. Her judgment is absolute. The Empire spends their time wasting away their money. The strong prey on the weak, elves are slaves and the Empire does nothing to change this." I was making a speech I knew it.

"That may be true, but the Overlord is an evil being! Why do you work for someone who does nothing but destroy?"

"I do not work for her." I growled. People didn't understand. "She is my everything and I do this because I believe in her way of life. The Empire is evil too, they want to destroy all magic...because they fear it, Mr. Officer. They would wipe out nations in order to achieve this goal. My Master does not. She embraces magic and commoners alike...if they serve her a purpose. If they don't, well, she just leaves them alone until they become one...or the other." I pointed my scythe at him. "I am giving you a way out of working for such disgusting creatures. I am giving you a second chance at life. You are a strong combatant, knowledgeable in strategy and tactics. You're in a position of authority. Yoko can give you even more."

"Figures the Overlord is named after the word 'demon'." He spat. Then he sighed and lowered his weapon as well. "I'll admit I hate the way the Empire runs things. There is no justice with them. But how can I know that the Overlord is any different. Evil doesn't care!" He was still arguing.

"I'm giving you a choice to live or die right now, Mr. Officer. If you swear fealty to the Overlord, you will be apart of something grander than yourself. To destroy the Empire is her goal and she will kill anyone that gets in her way. She uses those with abilities to their potential. The Empire is just wasting yours. No matter what morals you posses, the Overlord's way is the best way."

He was silent for a long time. During that time I noticed another presence. I turned my head to the left facing deeper into the house. They were still here? Foolish. I walked in that direction, intent on completing my mission. "Stop!"

I sighed. "What is it now, Mr. Officer. If you're not going to fight me or join me at least get out of my way. I have a mission to finish." I continued on and stopped at a door. I could hear breathing on the other side, and quite whimpering. "Come out come out wherever you are."I sang as I opened the door. Visually there was no one in here. It was a normal room. A bed off in the far corner with a bedside table. A door opened to a washroom, complete with a bath and sink. "Don't worry. I'm not gonna hurt you. I got rid of the big scary men." Nothing. I chuckled, I didn't think it would work but I loved to play games, just like Master. I sighed. "Have it your way then." I raised my arm in preparation to burn this place to the ground, then the closet door burst open.

"Please! Don't!" A middle aged woman pleaded with me. I could see the rest of her little family behind her. The man I was following was especially angry but afraid.

"Ah there you are. Don't worry I have no intention of destroying this place." I told the woman. Footsteps behind me made me move further into the room and angle myself in such a way where I could see my targets and Mr. Officer, should he try something. At my words the woman seemed to relax a little.

"Do not lie!" The man shouted, he came beside his wife and put her behind him protectively. I smiled. "You're going to kill us aren't you? Agent of the Overlord!" He accused. I shrugged at the accusation. I was, after all.

"That's a new one." I giggled. "I like it thank you." I told him, he looked at me dumbstruck. "Now then, down to business." I pointed a finger to Mr. Officer. "What are you going to do?" I asked him. "This family is the last business standing in order to give money to the Empire. My mission was to cut their money lines. One way or another this family will die...are you going to join them?"

"I still don't know why you're doing this." He looked torn, a man like him had morals. Like I used to. I used to care for life, but that all died when I killed my first living being.

"I'm doing this because I was told to. I'm doing this because I hate the Empire. They would have me killed for what I am. But not Master. She could have killed me that day when she turned my world upside down, but she didn't. She saw the magic in me, and took me under her wing. Protection? Maybe. But that doesn't matter. I'm hers now and her will is the only thing that matters." I paused and glared at the Empire family before me. "For supporting the Empire and supplying funds for their armies, intentionally or not. You will all die. You stand in my Master's way and must be removed." I swung my finger that was pointing at the soldier to the middle aged woman who stopped me. With a burst of power a single strand of lightning shot forth from my finger and struck her. Her scream was immense. The volts in her body shutting down her nervous system and eventually frying her brain. She screamed her last breathe and fell to the floor dead. The man screamed in agony and rage at the loss of his wife and blindly attacked me. I simply swung my blade into his body, faster than he could probably see and bisected him. His blood struck my body and the warmth made me grin. I licked my lips and enjoyed the taste that Master so loved. "Fool." I lowered my blade. "What's it gonna be? My power is but a fraction of what Master posses. She could demolish this entire city with a blink of an eye if she desired." The soldier was shaking in fear at my display at the the information of someone stronger made him collapse onto his ass in fear. "Don't you want to live?"

He managed to nod his head and I grinned then pointed to the three children. The final male was older, probably late teens as he stood before his younger siblings, like a solid wall. I had to give him credit, he was staring death in the face and he wasn't even shaking. The last two were girls. One was young, real young. Five or six at the most. She was terrified of what was happening, tears stained her small cute face as her eyes stayed locked onto her dead parents. The final girl was a little older than her younger sister. Thirteen maybe. She reminded me of myself. Her piercing blue eyes and brown hair, her cute facial features. What a waste.

"Kill them Mr. officer." I told him, a cruel smirk in place.

"W-what?" He was close to panicking now.

"I said kill them. Call it...an initiation."

"I...I cant do that!" I snapped my eyes to him and growled.

"Last chance, Mr. Officer! Kill them or join them in death!" I was annoyed with this waste of time. I could be on my back to Master by now. It was already going to take me weeks.

He must have saw how serious I was, for he stood up and took hesitant steps towards the children. The older male stood fast in front of his sisters. "Go ahead and try it. Traitor." The boy said. Mr. Officer raised his sword above his and with a yell swung his sword...at me. I barely had time to deflect the blow before he attacked again.

"I cant! I just cant! You're both monsters I hope you rot in whatever hell awaits you!" He shouted at me in his blind rage, swinging his sword with abandon.

"Fine!" I spat and deflected his latest blow and spun, kicking him across the face into a wall. The force of the blow barreled him through it into the outside. Without looking at the trip of children or the house I screamed and opened my palms gathering power. After a suitable amount of time I released it like a torrent. Shouting my hatred for these pathetic Empire humans! He lead me on, made me think he would do it! Then betrayed me! Never again! Master was right! She is always right! With this attack I will never show mercy and kindness to my enemies again! My vision swam and went white as the fire and power launched in a dome around me and exploded. The screams of pain, fear and agony reached my ears. Die! You worthless people! Die! With those thoughts and actions I promptly fainted from the use of power.

_"Come back to me, Ester." _I heard a voice in my head. I groaned as I felt a headache coming on. That voice...it sounded familiar. _"My little one. You did wonderfully, better than I expected. Come home now, Ester. Come back to your, Master." _It was Master Yoko! It's been so long since I heard her voice that I felt tears stream down my face. I missed her so much. I climbed to my feet and looked around. The world around me was ash. People, buildings, dirt, trees all ashes. That attack must have destroyed everything. I didn't realize I put so much power into it. "I'm coming, Master. Please wait for me." I told the air. With a grunt I pushed onward towards the south. There was nothing left of this city anyway. "Gods I'm hungry." The laughter in my head made me smile. I loved my Master.

XXXXXXXX

It's been weeks since I blew up that city in the Empire's country. I hadn't eaten anything since then. I was in familiar territory at least. The only thing keeping me going was seeing Master again. "Almost...there. Come on body...let's go." But It wasn't meant to be. Even my own body betrayed me. The next step I took I collapsed, falling flat on my face. "Damn it...come on." I croaked out. I brought my arms up and began crawling. I could see the cave that led to the Netherworld Tower. My body just wouldn't go on. "Master...I'm..." I cried, tears began to gather in my eyes. Yoko could have traveled a week without nourishment and go another two. Why was I so pathetic?

In my dazed and deteriorated state I managed to hear footsteps coming from the cave entrance. I looked up and saw a girl coming my way. I didn't recognize her, but she had red hair and red eyes. She smirked at me and I made out sharp teeth. Was this one of Master's children? I knew they grew fast in the womb but its been ten years and she still looked like she was only five. "Well if it isn't Auntie Ester." She said. Her voice made me shiver in fear. It was adult, not at all like a child. "Back so soon?" She quipped.

I struggled to reach my hand out to her. "Master...wants me back here." I replied weakly. I wasn't going to last much longer. "Please..." I couldn't finish and I felt my vision go blurry. I passed out.

XXXXXXXX

I woke up in a soft bed, but kept my eyes closed. My head rested on a familiar scented pillow. I could smell Master in the sheets and pillows. I was back in the Tower? I groaned and tried to move. My body felt so heavy, as if I was made of stone. I felt hands push me back down gently. "Where do you think you're going?" My eyes snapped open and I stared into familiar red eyes. Yoko stroked my cheek with her clawed fingers delicately. "My little pet..." She cooed. Before I knew it, tears stung my eyes. This reunion was long in waiting. I weakly lifted my arms and held them out to my Master. She complied with my unspoken request and hugged me to her chest, helping me sit up.

"Master...I..." I cried. I couldn't get my words out. I hiccuped and cried into her shoulder. "I missed you..." I said between sobs. "...so much."

"Shh. No need for tears, little Ester." I missed her pet names for me. That one being my favorite. Over the years I had not grown much. My full height was barely over five feet, so that name still held a special place in my heart. After a long time of my sobbing and Yoko's comforting words she spoke again. "How went the mission, Ester?"

I managed to pull myself together to answer her. I sighed. "Hopefully I lived up to your expectations, Master. I killed thousands of people to shut down their domestic society...and..."

"Hm?" She gently prodded, all the while stroking my back with her claws. It tingled and made me feel good and loved. Master seemed a little different since I was with her last. She seemed a bit kinder, yet she still had this dangerous aura about her. Even now as she comforted me I could feel the muscles in her body. One indirect twitch of her fingers she could snap my neck or rip my heart out, literally.

"I learned a lot from this man there, his name was Maraxus." I whispered. "He taught me how to fight, how to use the art of stealth, stalking, even business trade. I wanted to thank you for sending me out there. I missed you terribly, Master but I wouldn't let you down." I nuzzled my face into the crook of her neck, inhaling her lovely potent scent.

"Yes, I know of him, he arrived some years back and told me about your adventures there. Then he left again, heading to the Capitol City of the Empire. Yoko informed me. She smirked and continued. "I've also been keeping tabs on your progress, little Ester." I smiled into her neck at the name. "You did well. You spread fear in the Empire, you showed no mercy and killed with no quarter. However..." I froze. Her tone got darker and I felt her grip me to her chest tighter to the point of pain. "That last one, two weeks ago. You tried to save a man that worked for the Empire by offering him a place in my ranks." She hissed angrily in my ear. The tears in my eyes were no longer of happiness but fear and sorrow. "Why?" She demanded me answer.

"I...I.." I swallowed hard and stayed where I was. I'm sure if I moved she would break me. "He...he showed promise. He was...was the first to actually hold his own against me, once I learned how to use my scythe." I trembled in fear. "I thought that...you may want more soldiers to support your goals..." She growled. I whimpered. "I'm so sorry, Master. I didn't mean anything by it. Please don't hate me." I cried into her shoulder again, mumbling my apologizes over and over again.

After a minute of silence I heard her sigh, her breathe hit my own neck. I whimpered and shivered in desire. "Don't ever show compassion for your enemy again, Ester. As you saw, he betrayed you. The enemy is to never be trusted."

"Yes, Master. I promised myself then to never repeat that mistake, I trust you and only you." My anger at the choices that foolish man made suddenly flared. "To the Abyss with your enemies." I growled ferociously into her neck. I kissed her throat.

"That's my girl." She praised me. She tilted my head and kissed me passionately on the lips. I moaned into her mouth and returned her passion by thrusting my tongue down her throat. Our tongues at first danced together, enjoying the closeness. She tasted so good. Then they battled for dominance. Obviously Master won, I was always weak to her advances. "Gods I missed your taste. I could just eat you whole." She growled low in her throat against my lips.

I giggled at the double meaning in her words. "Not if I eat you first." I whispered seductively. I leaned in to kiss the love of my life once more. But she had other ideas. She placed her finger over my lips and stared at her with a pout. What did I do wrong?

"As much as I would love to ravish you here and now." She grinned at my blush. "But you should eat." She gestured to the bedside table that had a steaming pile of food on a plate. Some meat, bread and cheeses with choice fruits and a mug of water. Some of my favorite things. My stomach rumbled at the sight and I blushed a deeper shade of red. Yoko just laughed. "See? Your body knows what it wants." She got up off the bed and grabbed the plate and sat it in my lap. "Now eat up. We can catch up later."

"Yes, Master." I quickly dug in, forgetting my table manners, I was so hungry. I noticed Yoko just staring at me, but I didn't let it bother me. I finished with gusto and sighed in satisfaction. "Mm so good. Thank you, Master."

"Thank Felicia. She cooked the meat and prepared it for you." I cocked my head to the side, something I knew Yoko always thought was cute. Now was no different she chuckled at my confused expression. "Felicia the daughter of Juno and myself."

"I see." I paused, unsure if my next words were going to be a good idea. "May I meet them?"

"Of course." Master climbed into bed with me again and situated herself behind me, letting me use her body as a pillow. Silence invaded after that and I wondered what she was doing. Yoko was just stroking my hair with her fingers. Then the door to her room opened and three girls came in.

They looked so similar yet distinctly different. The left most girl had black hair and red eyes. Her facial structure was shaped perfectly, she grinned at me, showing perfectly straight white teeth which were not sharp like Yoko's. The middle child had red hair and red eyes, I recognized her as the one that I meet outside the cave. She looked like a fighter, one who got into trouble. Tomboyish yet feminine at the same time, much like Yoko. The right child had a darker shade of red than the middle one, who was more orange and red. Her eyes were also red like her mothers. This one seemed rather shy and smiled politely at me before averting her gaze. "The left one is Felicia. Juno is her mother."

"You too, mommy!" She pouted then immediately perked up. "Hiya! I'm Felicia, but everyone calls me Fel...sometimes. It's so great to finally meet you, Auntie Ester!" She proclaimed and then without any reservations vaulted onto the bed and gave me a bone crushing hug. By the Gods she was so strong! After her life taking hug she snuggled against me, eyes closed in contentment with a smile plastered on her cute face. Master chuckled.

"The middle child is Victoria. I heard it means 'Victory' from the Empire language. Her mother is Fay." Master continued.

"We meet again, Auntie Ester. I trust you're feeling better now?" She said with a trademark smirk, a smirk I have come to know so well, her sharp teeth glistening in the lava light from outside the room. She was so much like Yoko it would be almost comical if I didn't know who she shared genes with. But because she was Yoko's child that smirk sent a small tremor of fear down my spine. I noted to myself to remain cautious of Victoria. I nodded in answer to her question.

Victoria came up to the bed and sat on a chair next to the bed, arms folded. "Finally, the timid one over there, is Rosalie. Kelda is her mother." Rosalie bowed.

"It...it's a pleasure to meet you, Aunt Ester. I'm so glad you're alright. I heard you were quite under the weather." She sounded so sweet, nothing at all like Yoko or Kelda. Kelda was motherly but not to this level of kindness.

"Yes. I'm ok now thank you." I answered with a smile. Felicia was an energetic bundle, Victoria was rather scary one to talk to, and Rosalie was so kind hearted. They all looked like five year old children, but their voices and mannerisms suggested that of late teenagers, adults even. At least that's what it seemed to me. However underneath all of their outward appearances I could detect a lethal danger. Of course they were, these were the Overlord's offspring. They had so much magic and power underneath their child-like bodies. Only a fool would underestimate their strength. I was no fool, at least not anymore. But I wasn't cold-hearted either, not towards family. I wanted to get to know these three girls. I guess I was after all their "Auntie Ester."

XXXXXXXX

I hadn't realized it until now but it was coming close to Midwinters Day. Today was Midwinters Eve. To think it its almost been eleven years since I meet Master Yoko. I wandered the halls of the Netherworld Tower, the atmosphere was light and easy. The Maids were moving fast, hanging up ornaments and decorations. I had to wonder why this year was different, then again I wasn't around for ten years so this may be normal. But it still seemed like something Yoko would be against. I was making my way down the stairs, when a small form smacked into me from behind. I barely managed to keep myself from falling down the stairs. I looked back to see Felicia grinning at me, hanging onto my neck. "Hi, Auntie Ester!" She chirped. I smiled and chuckled.

Felicia was glued to my hip since I returned home a month ago. We were the best of friends already. I learned a lot of things about her. She was an energetic girl, she threw herself into her studies. Meaning her combat skills, reading, writing, magic control, strategy and tactics. According to Yoko and Felicia herself she had great potential to be the best Overlord to ever live.

She was loving to her mothers, the maids, and the Minion creatures. Yet brutal to her enemies. Felicia told me stories of outings she had been on with her mother Yoko. Bandits raided their camps at times, trying to kill the Overlord. Felicia had killed them with a cold-hearted precision. Eyes like liquid fire, mind sharp, heart ruthless. She told how she reveled in the killings. Her entire person was different when fighting, thankfully right now she was all smiles. Because I didn't want to be in her way when she wasn't. "How are you, Fel?" I asked, a smile in my tone.

"Good! Its almost Midwinters Day, I'm so excited!"

"About that." I motioned to the decorations as we walked down the stairs. "The Master I knew before would never have allowed such a...happy...season inside her Tower. What happened?" I asked the energetic girl.

"You're right." She giggled. "She was against it at first, but Aunt Kelda was very adamant about celebrating a tradition from Nordberg. Mother wasn't pleased. It took a whole week to clean up her room." She gossiped. I laughed at the thought of the great Overlord throwing a childish tantrum.

"I see. Master may not say it but...I know she loves us." I whispered with a smile, as if saying it to loudly would get me in trouble.

"Who loves who now?" I heard a disgruntled voice behind me. I shrieked and jumped away in fright, holding a hand to my chest.

"M-Master! P-please don't do that, you scared me." I pouted. Yoko chuckled and threw an arm around my shoulder, being mindful of Fel, who was cackling like mad on my back.

"Seriously...who loves who now?" I blushed and having almost been caught.

"Um..." I mumbled.

"She said you love us!" Fel chirped with glee. I flinched at her high and loud voice right next to my ear. I cautiously looked at my Master. In the past she was never fond of the word love.

"Huh." She removed her arm from my shoulder. Her voice betrayed no emotion, negative or otherwise. That made me nervous.

"Master?" I asked after a short pause of awkward silence.

"Come along, Ester. I got something to show you. Fel your mother needs your help." She replied in her same emotionless tone.

"Kay!" Fel jumped off my back and ran off, not at all put off by her moms emotionless tone. I followed Yoko timidly. Me and my big mouth. We walked back up the stairs and along corridors to more stairs. Up and up and up. We were silent during the trip. Eventually we made it to the top of the Tower. I was proud to say I wasn't even winded during the climb. She led me to the Tower Heart and stopped in front it.

"You remember the Tower Heart." She said, as a matter of fact. I did know the Heart. This thing had granted Yoko immortality, I didn't remember the details but it worked.

"Yes, Master." I said timidly. I played with my hands. I was nervous. What if Master wanted to suck the life force out of me? Was it finally the last straw with her? I guess I deserved it. I wasn't much use to her at all. "Um...I'm sorry. I know how much you hate that word Master and I..."

She cut me off with a finger to my lips. "I'm not mad, Ester." I nodded against her finger then she withdrew it. "Kelda convinced me to allow the celebration of Midwinters Day. The maids would be more willing to stay here and it would make Juno and Fay happy and the little brats. So against my better judgment, I conceded." I waited for her to continue. After a long pause she did. "The holiday is about giving she told me. I suppose I could see the importance in that for others, not that I care for it myself. But right now I feel like I want to give you something. That is why we are here Ester, I've been thinking about this for a long time. Weighing the pros and cons of this decision. I feel it is the right one."

"What do you mean, Master?" I inquired.

"There is enough power in the Tower Heart to grant one more soul Immortality." She looked at me. "Finally, after ten years it's ready." I could read much in her soul through her eyes. She wanted me to have it, she wanted me to be Immortal. At the knowledge of this occurrence I began to cry. She chuckled and scooped me up into her arms.

"M-Master...I...but...what about Juno and Fay...or even Kelda? What about your daughters? Wouldn't...wouldn't they be a better choice?" She shook her head.

"You don't understand, Ester." She set me down and advanced on the Heart. "My wives do not wish to live forever. Fay will live longer than Juno or Kelda because she is magical. As for my daughters. They will love forever as well."

"Huh? What do you mean?" I was confused. How could her daughters be immortal?

She smirked at me then pet my head with affection. "Because, I am immortal, I passed on that trait to my children. They will not die of old age. They will be strong, fast and agile forever. So you are the logical choice. Will you accept, Ester? Just like my wives, you don't have to agree if you don't want to."

I stood there, thinking about what she said. The light of the Heart made Yoko look so much more beautiful. Did I want to become immortal? On one hand, I would live forever by Master's side. I would never tire, never require sleep again, never need for sustenance. On the other hand, I would see my loved ones die, knowing I would live on. Was it all worth it?

I looked into Master's eyes for a long time. I could see the love there, even if she never outright showed it. She loved me, as she did her daughters and her wives, the queens. She wanted me with her forever. How could I say no? I smiled, tears in my eyes and nodded. "Yes, Master. Let me stay by your side forever."

She nodded and took my hand, placing it on the Heart. "It's up to you to acquire this, Ester." I nodded, I had figured as much. "Focus your power, drain the energy from the Heart. That should be all there is to it." I nodded and did as I was told. I focused and over time I felt something. A darkness creeping inside. It must have been the power of the Heart. This was true evil essence, and I reveled in it. I siphoned more and more until I almost drained the Heart dry before Yoko pulled my hand away. "Good girl. How do you feel?" I stared at my hands and clenched them. I felt different, stronger. Before when I stood I could feel the weariness on my legs but now, nothing. I believed I could I stand her all day and never get tired or feel uncomfortable. I felt no need for food or drink. My eyes didn't even feel tired, and it had been hours since I had slept. I told Yoko all of this. I felt amazing. "Perfect. This is the power of immortality. Battles will be easier, running simpler. We are more than humanity will ever be, we are superior beings, Ester. You, me and my daughters."

"Yes, Master." I agreed with a grin.

"This was my Midwinters gift to you, Ester. Enjoy it."

"Thank you, Master. I will."

XXXXXXXX

I sat in Yoko's lap on her throne, resting my head on her soft chest. She was stroking my back gently as we watched the scene before us. Down on the dais was a tree decorated with ornaments and lights. Under the tree were boxes wrapped with colorful wrapping paper. Felicia was tearing into gifts for her with vigor, all smiles. Victoria was more reserved than Felicia but she opened her own gifts quickly, excitement written on her face. Rosalie was a little more mannered and gently tore open the edges of her wrapped gifts and folded the wrapping papers laying them off to the side.

Juno, Fay and Kelda were sitting behind their respective children gathering the remains of the paper. It was Midwinters Day today. Yoko and her wives got their children gifts for the holiday. Mostly made from the Tower, but the wives went out and bought them. There were still some cities that still stood, others that were rebuilt, swearing fealty to the Overlord as ruler. Even Yoko knew that she needed cattle to keep her kingdom thriving. All the money these humans made, only twenty percent stayed with that business. It was just enough to keep them living.

Yoko's wives smiled at their children, a smirk in Juno's case. Those women were happy to see me when I returned. Even Juno showed a rare moment of affection when she hugged me tightly to her bosom. They had asked me about my travels, my mission. I told them everything, they were like mothers to me. An interesting thought considering I had sex with them before my ten year leave. Ah well, evil is as evil does. I thought with a small giggle.

I looked up as Kelda, Fay and Juno approached the throne. They were still beautiful even if they were in their mid thirties. They didn't look a day older than twenty five. Kelda was holding a wrapped box in her hands, Fay and Juno smiled with her as they approached me. Kelda said. "We got you something to celebrate your return and the holiday, Ester."

That proclamation had me silent in surprise. Why would they do that? I hadn't been around for ten years and on my return I had not given them anything. I climbed off Master and stood before them. Kelda offered me the gift. "I...don't know what to say." I sniffed. Their kindness towards me was heart warming. I loved them even more for the thought of supplying me with a gift, even if I didn't return the favor.

Juno rolled her eyes and smacked my head with a pat. It hurt a little, which caused me to pout. "Don't be stupid Ester, you don't need to say anything so just take it." I gave a small smile and took the proffered gift and placed on the armrest of Master's throne. Then I hugged my mother figures tightly and stood on my toes to kiss their cheeks.

"Thank you." I said simply and sat back down on Yoko's lap I took the gift in my hands"May I open it?" I knew it was a stupid question but I couldn't help but be polite to my mothers.

"Of course." Fay and Kelda said at the same time. Juno just rolled her eyes, a small smile on her lips. They gathered around as I neatly ripped the wrapping paper away, then opened the lid of the box. I gasped. Inside the box was a beautiful scarf, made of red and black silk. It had Yoko's Overlord design on it, that of a cloaked head with flaming red eyes and glistening sharp white teeth. I reached in to pull it out and I was surprised to see that the scarf just kept flowing, it was long!

"It's beautiful." I ran my fingers along the silky fabric. The light shined off of it giving it a sparkling sheen.

"The three of us worked together to make it." Fay remarked. She sounded like it was a chore just to work with her rivals. "Juno supplied the fabric, Kelda crafted it, and I enchanted it." Fay came to my side as I stood, I wanted to wear it right now. She took it and wrapped it around my neck several times so it wouldn't drag on the ground. The end result was twin tails flowing down my back. "The enchantments are as follows." She said as she ran her fingers down the scarf. "It will keep you warmer than any kind of winter clothing, it is nearly impossible to shred, and my personal favorite..." with a flick of her hand, my scarf came to life...so to speak. The twin tails lifted and stroked my cheeks and "hugged" me. "...you can control it with magic. Only mine, your own, and our Overlords magic will effect it. We don't want a stranger magic user to choke you to death, now do we?" She said with a chuckle.

"It's amazing." I breathed. I decided to try it out for myself. I channeled my magic and made it wave. It did as I instructed and waved in at the girls down by the tree. Who were watching with smirks, smiles and glee in their eyes and faces. "Thank you so much. I will treasure it." I said and hugged my mothers tightly again. What a Midwinters Day this had been, one I will always remember.

**AN: That's it for Chapter 10. A little shorter than the last but this was more of a filler. Oh and Victoria, Felicia, and Rosalie belong to me as well. **

**AN 2: Updated and edited, hope you enjoy. **

**I tried to get this out before Christmas but obviously that wasn't the case. So Happy Belated Holidays everyone. Here's hoping 2012 ISNT the end of the world...I enjoy writing too much lol. Gods I'm morbid...HAPPY NEW YEAR!**


	11. The End is Nigh

**Disclaimer: I do not own Overlord 2.**

**AN: OK for starters sorry for the late update, I get lazy. Good news is this fic is almost done. Now then in the last chapter I introduced Felicia, Victoria, and Rosalie (Yes I got the last two from Twilight but I love those names) and their other mothers. So I will post here who their mothers are so as there is no confusion.**

**Felicia-Juno**

**Victoria-Fay**

**Rosalie-Kelda**

**And obviously their "father" is Yoko the Overlord.**

**Chapter 11**

I made my way up to the Training Grounds. It had been a couple months since Ester came back, and I couldn't be happier. The horror I felt when Victoria carried her to my chambers, she was unconscious and paler than normal. Victoria told me that in her haste to get back to me she neglected her body. I chuckled at the memory, I had wanted to chew her ass out for being so stupid, but the happiness in her eyes stopped me from doing so. Instead I just embraced her on my bed, smelt her, tasted her, and just basked in her presence.

I was taken from the fond memories to a scream. "Mommy!" I sprinted up the steps and burst into the Training Grounds, thankfully I wasn't much further away. The scene before more was...different. On the ground were Rosie and Felicia. Rosalie looked terrified, Felicia was all grins and was hurling fireballs at a figure flying around in the air. It wasn't long before I realized it was Victoria. She was cackling with glee as she spun, dodged and flipped away from Fel's magic.

"What the hell?" I whispered. I walked close, my eyes on Victoria. Why was she flying, how was she flying? "Vicki!" I called to my child. She spun and a huge smile split her face when she saw me.

"Mama!" At her squeal my other two children turned to me. Rosalie scrambled to her feet and hurled herself at me, crying. Felicia just trotted to my side, an excited look on her face. Finally Victoria landed in front of me, all grins. "Did you see me? Huh?" This was so unlike Victoria to act, she acted like the child she appeared to be.

"Yeah...How...?" I trailed off and she giggled.

"I felt something different with my magic flow." She began to explain. "It felt like...air, I guess. I did what you taught me to do, I focused on this new feeling, it felt like weightlessness and...well I flew!"

"I see." I paused and looked at Rose. If what Vicki said was true, then why was Rose scared? "Rosie?" I knelt down to her eye level. "What's the matter? Why are you crying?"

"I-I'm sorry. I was just...surprised. She just suddenly flew into the air! I...I guess I just got scared. I'm sorry to make you worry mother." She mumbled at the end, looking at her little feet. I just chuckled and hugged her tight. I did get worried at first, but everything was fine...in fact I had an idea.

Recently I began to experiment with doses of magic to normal creatures, the results were interesting, and beneficial. I turned salamanders into dragons that could fly, wolves into humanoid beasts that hunger for meat, and spiders into giant man-eating monsters. With Victoria's new ability to fly, and her knack for controlling the red colored Minions, she would make the perfect leader for air battles, or air strikes. I grinned at Victoria. "I have some news for you, my little devil." I began to tell her my intentions and plans for her, and slowly her lips formed into a malicious grin. A glint in her eye, it was a glint I knew well. It was the anticipation of a kill of the slaughter.

It was only then that I realized my children's specializations. Victoria excelled in destruction magics, Felicia excelled in the art of stealth, which was ironic considering her outgoing and loud personality. Then my shy one, Rosalie. She had darkness in her, just like her sister, but she was always kind and caring, just like her mother. She excelled with healing. They resembled my Minions. Victoria controlled the red Minions perfectly, Felicia the greens, and Rosalie the blues. I was a warrior and controlled the browns to perfection. If I played on those strengths this war would be as simple as razing a farmhouse to the ground.

XXXXXXXX

It was time. Here onward the Empire would know the meaning of fear. I had waited too long, planned too much for me to fail now. For months after I learned of Victoria's ability, I put my children through their paces. I trained them further with their Minion counterparts, trying out different combat scenarios, utilizing their skills and talents to effectively work together, even had my daughters work with the other Minions, just to have all the bases covered. When I believed we were ready, I gathered my forces and marched to the Empire's borders.

The plans I made with mother and my other advisers were set into motion, albeit altered. Victoria was mounted on one of our dragons, leading the red Minions on their own mounts to the sky. She would strike from the skies, setting the world on fire with the dragons and her magic for total annihilation.

Rosalie would stay by my side, her adept healing capabilities would be essential for the ground forces. As for Felicia, well she would do what she does best, cause trouble. I chuckled as I remembered how many times she caused chaos in the Tower and we weren't even her enemies. I almost felt sorry for the Empire...almost.

My army waded through the land, causing destruction and death wherever we went. This march lasted weeks, months, yet there was little strain on the overall body of evil. When finally our carved path of destruction ended at the gates of Empire City. The plan I made ten years ago was worthless, now that my children came into play. Instead I was going to take the fight right to their doorstep.

I was at the head of my vast army. Over the years I had accumulated over ten thousand Minions, all of them ready and willing to kill, all of them, mutated. The Empire didn't stand a chance. I could see the soldiers on the walls scurry around, preparing their defense. They sounded the alarm, a bell tower constantly chiming its obnoxious tune. Soon their entire force would be ready to defend their home, for what little good it will do. I could smell their fear, and I basked in it.

I sat in my command tent at a table, my Minions were setting up siege weapons around the camp and overall preparation. By the time their objective would be complete it would be nightfall, a perfect time to strike. I was going over my points of attack, Gnarl was with me studying the map as well, though he kept to himself, then my tent flap opened. Looking up I stared into the beautiful eyes of my girls, followed by their mothers. I frowned when I noticed Ester was not present. Over our travels to the Empire it felt like she was getting distant. She wouldn't talk to me as often, wouldn't smile as much, wouldn't revel in the slaughter as I have. I wouldn't say it aloud but, it hurt.

"Mother, are we ready yet?" Victoria asked, grinning maliciously. She was eager for the killing to start. I saw the same look in Rosalie and Felicia's eyes, albeit less noticeably. Victoria always was the most expressive when it came to evil.

I smiled at my child's anticipation, it was a feeling I had often myself. "Yes Victoria, it's almost time. Come over here girls and tell me what you think." I motioned to the map. I wanted their input on their respective roles. The six females gathered around the map and studied it.

Finally Victoria all out cackled in glee. I smirked. "Thank you, Mother. I will burn these pathetic humans to a crisp with the dragon fleets in the sky, leave everything to me."

I chuckled. "Do what you what you do best, Vicky, but remember to take out the forces that will give my ground troops trouble, archers in the towers for example." I tapped the map, several towers in that area. "We can't reach them, but you can."

"Of course, Mother. Don't worry." She grinned and kissed my check before leaving, Fay following close behind, making sure to keep her tenacious daughter out of trouble. Poor Fay.

I turned my attention to Felicia. She was still studying the map with such a serious expression. It was uncommon coming from her, but I was proud of her. She knew that fun and games were on hold and that this was a serious matter. "Something wrong, Fel?" She looked up, surprised.

"No, not really." She said offhandedly. She went back to looking at the map, I followed her gaze, then smiled. She was so smart. No one would really know it behind her trouble making ways she was a brilliant child.

"Liar." I chuckled.

She blushed and looked up at me. Finally she was going to tell me what she wanted to say. "This grate here." She pointed to the part of the map she was looking at. "It leads into the prisons of the city."

I raised an eyebrow at this. "Oh? How is it you know that?"

She smirked. "I went scouting." She said simply. I nodded accepting her reason, I figured she would do something like that and fail to tell her parents. Such a trouble maker. "So I was thinking that I take the little Greenies and attack from the inside. Maybe even open several gates to makes things more...interesting. They won't even know what hit'em."

I thought about it. It was something that I overlooked, that was saying something, I was brilliant when it came to military tactics and I had overlooked this, then again, I was never one for stealth and espionage. What a blunder on my part. Regardless, I couldn't be more proud of Felicia, for seeing something her immortal mother did not. Finally I nodded. "You're so smart, Fel, you know that?" She blushed again and ducked her head. I grabbed her by the chin gently and raised her head. "Don't look down. Never be embarrassed or ashamed of being great." She smiled and nodded, tears welling in her eyes, but did not fall. With a hug and kiss on my cheek Felicia left to get her troops in order. Juno kissed me on the lips, giving a rare gentle smile before following her troublesome daughter. Juno had a full time job looking after her, but it's not like she was alone in raising her.

Rosalie came over to me and sat in my lap. "What will I be doing, Mother?" She asked in a whisper. She never did like to speak loudly if she could help it.

I wrapped my arms around her waist and rested my chin on top of her head. "You will be staying with me, my sweet one. Your use wouldn't be practical on your own, nor with your sisters. While you are an amazing fighter, you real talent is magic, healing magic to specific. I need you to stay by my side, tend to the wounded and get them back in action."

She nodded and looked up at me with a smile. "Yes, Mother. No one will die today. I promise." She was so cute that I just had to kiss her soft brown hair. I knew she would do her best to control the blue healer minions and her own magic to keep us alive. While I knew many of my minions would die, the fact that she was so determined to keep them alive had me glowing with pride. I didn't want to cause lack of confidence so I said nothing on the fact that she couldn't save everyone. No doubt she would be in tears after, but we would be there to comfort her. In the meantime, I would do my damn best to make sure she, along with her sisters and mothers stayed alive. The Minions were expendable and could always be reborn. But my daughters, my wives, Ester? To me, they could never be replaced.

XXXXXXXX

**Victoria.**

I was so excited! I could finally show off my power, with no restraints. Mother was gonna be so pleased and I would definitely get praised today. I grinned and laughed as I stared out across the battlefield at the city. Empire city would fall today, I would make sure of it. I'll be damned if mother doesn't realize her dream because of these filthy humans. "You're becoming so much like your mother, Victoria." A fond voice washed over me.

I smiled and turned to see my mommy with a tender smile on her face, her red hair glowing in the fading light of the sun. She was dressed eloquently as always. Normally I didn't like love and compassion, all those happy emotions, but when it came to mommy and mother, my sisters and aunts, I could let it slide. I bounded over to her and wrapped my arms around her waist in fierce hug, careful not to hurt her with my strength. I was small but I was stronger than a grown man, or two. "Thank you , mommy. I couldn't happier to hear that." My mommy, Fay smiled down at me with such loving eyes it almost brought tears to my own. Almost, Overlords didn't cry, mother taught me that. She said it was a sign of weakness to most, so I never shed a tear yet.

"That's good, my little terror." I smirked at the pet name, it was well deserved. I was known to be the most violent of my sisters, the most like my 'father'. "Well, it will be the Terror of the Skies now though, won't it?" Fay said with a laugh. I had to admit I liked the sound of that name. "So are you ready to fight for your life, Little Terror?"

I nodded in reply, my eyes shining with determination and confidence. No one important would die today. "I was born for this, mommy, you know that."

"I do know that. I'm so proud of you, Victoria. You are everything I had hoped for in daughter. I know that you hate these words but, I love you, my little Victoria, my Victory." Some would say I was cold and uncaring, my enemies would tell you this is true. But when it comes to my family I was quite the opposite. Mommy's words struck a blow to my heart, it increased its beating and I smiled. This time I couldn't stop the tears from welling in my eyes, but I made sure they never fell.

"If it's from you, m-mommy. I d-don't hate it. I l-love you too." I hugged her then, willing the tears to stay locked behind my eyelids. Thankfully they did, but that don't stop me from sobbing int my mom's stomach. "I love you so much."

XXXXXXXX

**Felicia.**

Damn it was gross in here! Why did I suggest such a thing, I mean come on this is so disgusting! With a sigh I looked back at my stealth army following. I was in command of over two hundred assassins. They certainly looked like they enjoyed it down here. Well, duh, Fel. Why wouldn't they, their as stinky and gross as the rest of this place. But hey, they were my stinky killers. "We're almost there guys keep it up." They grunted and kept following.

This mission of mine was important and I couldn't fail. I wasn't Felicia the Terror of the Darkness for nothing. I would not fail, not mother, she worked too hard to train us, she came too far to have it end here, and I was not going to disappoint her now.

We snuck along the dirty water, making little to no noise in the shallow muck. We were getting close to the sewage dumps of the prison. Finally I saw the hatch. This was it, I could feel it. I motioned for a boost, my sisters and may be ten years old and very mature for that age, but our bodies were barely four feet tall. It sucked! I wish I was as tall as mother. That would be so badass!

I was lifted up to the hatch and with my superior strength, thank you mother, I wrenched the hatch of it's hinges and climbed through. It was dirty in here too. I would really need a bath after this. After several minutes of crawling on my hands and knees I came to another hatch, looking through I could see a cell with a couple occupants. Immediately I growled low in my throat. I hated humans, they were pathetic and weak. They were so quick to abandon their morals, their families, their friends for money and greed, even their own lives. How do I know this? Because of mothers hands on training.

Mother had taken the three of us to a town in her lands, she a picked a lucky family and let us loose to learn tracking. She told the family to run for their lives, and they did. We gave them a head start then began our hunt. After hours of tracking I managed to find two of the six family members. They were the mother and father and as I neared, the husband looked back at me with fear and then tripped his wife to keep his own hide safe. That pissed me off and I leapt over the bawling woman and ripped his heart out and fore fed it to him. All the while with a twisted, dark smile on my face.

I shook my head, returning to the present. Stay focused, Fel! I scolded myself. I looked around the prison block. It was what you would expect of any prison. Gray walls and metal bars, uncomfortable beds and disgusting smells. I ignored the prisoners, sniveling like pathetic babies in their cells and looked for the real threats. The soldiers. They made themselves known, they were patrolling the hall in front of in pairs.

I sat and studied the patrol, there were four of them, paired two and two. They passed each other as they paced the cell hallway. They could easily be dealt with but I had to time this perfectly. Unfortunately the hatch access was too small for the new and improved minions to swarm inside, so I was on my own for now. I waited for the right time. As soon as the pair paced and their backs were turned to each other and the cell I exploded into action, all the while as silent as a whisper.

XXXXXXXX

**Ester.**

It was time. Master and her armies stood outside the Empires capitol city. Ten thousand strong stood ready to destroy the Empire once and for all. I stood at Master's side, her imposing figure mounted on her just as imposing warhorse. "Ester." I looked up into her gleaming red eyes. So beautiful yet dangerous. "Clear the way." She said with cruel smile that blackened eyes.

I smirked. "As you wish, Master." I stepped forward and faced the walls. We were out of their archers range, but they were within ours. _"Terror of the Dark, do you hear me?" _I thought to my "niece".

_ "Loud and clear, Auntie. My assassins are ready and wanting for your mark. And please don't call me that, just call me Felicia or Fel." _She replied, pouting near the end. I couldn't suppress my giggle of amusement. Such a cute girl.

_"Good. You can attack now, your strike will be less noticeable." _I felt her nod her head and we cut our connection. _"Terror of the Skies? Are your forces ready?" _I contacted Victoria this time, using her new name that Fay had mentioned to me.

_"Ready, Auntie. This fight will be glorious." _

_ "Indeed. Begin your flight."_

I cut the connection with her as well. I took a deep breathe, held it, then released slowly. Looking up at the darkening sky I lifted my hands skyward. I focused my magic, moving the clouds and forcing rain to fall. I could hear the crackling of thunder approaching as the rain hit my face. The flashes of the lightning in the distance. I forced a storm closer, the lightning began to strike the ground close to the city. With a grunt of effort I move it closer and closer. Finally the screams of people being struck by lightning caused me to smirk and release my hold on the storm. I sagged to the ground, the mile leaving my face, and breathed heavily. It took a lot out of me, spells to force natural occurrences were draining. The lightning strikes began to increase in speed.

Master chuckled at my side. "Very good, Ester." Master praised me over the sound of the thunder and lightning. "Not as...fiery as my preferred spell but this one is more, flashy." She joked. I smiled with a slight giggle. "Signal the catapults to fire."

I nodded and did as she commanded. I stood on wobbling feet and gave the command to fire. I lifted my hand and swung it down to my side, instantly the sky was filled with giant rocks of death. Today the Empire would fall. Master would be the new ruler of the World. I would make sure of that.

XXXXXXXX

**Victoria.**

The sound of thunder reached my ears, the flashes of lightning stung at my eyes but it didn't bother me. Auntie Ester must be having fun. I could feel her magic. It was exciting, flying through the storms, dodging lightning bolts while raining fire down on the masses below. I cackled with glee as I hurled a fireball hitting a group of archers firing arrows at my mother's army. This was too much fun!

I flew high above the battlefield. Mother easily busted through the Empire's defenses. The fighting took to the streets of the capitol. Soldiers and civilians alike were slain, either too slow or too weak to stand up to the might of the Overlord's army. If I had to guess it would be the latter, they were weak, even with their new training they started ten years ago. They were dumb too. What kind of Empire keeps their citizens inside the city during a siege? Humans were pathetic.

I clapped my hands together and with a shout I thrust my palms downward. Lightning bolts shot out of my hands exploding the stone walls of the castle. Stone and debris rained down crushing anyone underneath. I laughed again and flipped in the air.

I continued to watch as mother, now joined up with Fel and her assassins, pushed the Empire soldiers back and back and back until they reached the towering castle itself. Check and mate you worthless humans. Mother and my sisters fought valiantly, even Ester was a thing of deadly beauty to behold on the battlefield.

Time seemed to pass at slow rate, and then I noticed something hours later. My smile slowly faded as I watched this turn of events...we were losing? What was happening? Then I saw the reason. It looked like, a giant slug? My eyes widened as I felt its magic, it was immense, bigger than Ester and Mother combined. It was eating anything it came into contact with, just making the magic inside it grow. This didn't look good. I shot down with my forces to assist in the fight we needed to take that thing down.

XXXXXXXX

**Overlord Yoko.**

Shit! What the fuck was this ting! I clawed away a tentacle trying to snatch me up and swallow me whole. God damn it where did this thing come from? I back-flipped as another tentacle swiped at me. It's magic was enormous! It constantly spat out creatures that attacked my armies and were killing them rather well. This wasn't good. I charged a fireball and hurled it at the monsters body, but nothing happened, it just absorbed it. How the hell do you kill something that takes no damage?

Suddenly I heard laughter and snapped my eyes, glaring, at Marius. I would recognize him anywhere. "Do you see now, Overlord? You can not win! Behold the Devourer!" He laughed again, only to scream in horrific pain as he was set on fire. I looked up further to see my daughter growling with rage as she flew down ward like meteor. "Die you filthy piece of shit!" She screamed. Seconds later her fist slammed into the ranting Marius as they both collided into the earth in an explosion of fire and debris. And like the wind snuffing out a candle, her aura vanished.

"Victoria!" I screeched. No not my daughter! Damn it! I was about to go collect her when the monster, Devourer lunged at me. The massive beast was fast for its size. I barely got out of the way in time. "Shit! Just die!" I screamed raking my claws across some glowing pale blue orbs on its body. I was surprised when I heard it's screech of pain. Wait a second, those orbs must be were it stores its magic, if we destroyed them it should die right? Worth a shot. "Attack the glowing orbs!" I shouted to anyone and everyone around this beast. Ester, Gnarl, Fel, even Rosalie attacked with blinding fury, trying to avenge their sister, niece, and friend. Victoria...this just couldn't be happening! We were winning damn it! She was safe up there! Fuck!

I gasped when I heard a scream of fury. My eyes snapped to the sound and I saw Victoria flying through the air at the beast, her claws and body covered in blood and gore. Her eyes were slanted to slits, glowing their vibrant. She was alive? My little girl was alive.

Her attack was thwarted when the beast just brushed her away with swipe of a tentacle. My little Terror slammed into the stone wall, dust and stone particles shrouded her body from sight. I snarled. I had had enough of this freak already. I couldn't risk my girls anymore, and if I had to die to keep them safe, I would. For their sake, I hope it wouldn't come to that.

XXXXXXXX

**Rosalie.**

The sudden rage that overtook me when I saw my sister get thrown into a wall was staggering. I hissed and ran to her, avoiding the monsters attacks. Fel, Auntie Ester and mother were trying their best to take this thing down. Normally, I was calm and composed it was something my family loved about me, but I didn't take it well when my family was hurt. I threw piles of stone away, boulders bigger than Victoria's dragon, trying to dig her out. "Vi! Vi!" I called out to her desperately.

A groan alerted me to my sister and I unburied her. "Oww...fuck, that hurt." I sighed in relief, thank the evil God she was alright. I reached out and ran my hands along her wounds, a deep gash across her forehead , I could see her the white of her skull. There were deep cuts on her arms and her clothing was torn in various places. She sighed in relief as the pained lessened in my bull-headed sister. Then smirked at me, throwing in a wink for good measure. "Thanks, mama bear." I pouted with a blush, they always called me that. They said I acted like a mother hen almost all the time to them. It's not my fault Fel and Vi hurt themselves with their antics...I worry.

"Don't call me that." I mumbled. She laughed and kissed my cheek then jumped to her feet, as if she didn't get blasted into a several tons of stone. She rolled her head around and cracked the joints in her neck, stretching the muscles. Together we turned to see how the battle was progressing. I wasn't surprised to see the monstrosity dying at mothers feet. I sighed in relief and grabbed my sisters hand, dragging her along to the others. Suddenly I felt a cold chill down my spine, something wasn't right. I looked around the now silent battlefield. Nothing was out of the ordinary, for a battlefield that is. If that was the case...then why did I feel such a heaviness in my heart.

XXXXXXXX

**Overlord Yoko.**

Finally it was over. This day was just dragging on and on. I spat on the abomination of a creature and walked away, soon being surrounded by my wives and daughters. Thank the Gods they were all alright. Besides a few cuts, bruises and gashes they were unharmed.

We spent the next few days utterly demolishing the city. Every last man, woman and child was slain. Killed in their own homes, the streets, the shops, even the castle itself. I did not want a repeat of the Empire. I was the only one strong enough, powerful enough and worthy enough to rule this World. Call me conceited but it was true, the Empire had shown they couldn't stop me. And if a powerful force like them couldn't, who could? I earned my right to be the ruler of the World.

The World, finally it was mine. The destruction of the Empire was complete. Not even the Emperor Solarius survived my wrath. I had later found out that the giant slug monster was Solarius. His plan was to gather magic essence and become a powerful entity of magic, obviously that failed. Even if it succeeded, did he really want to live the rest of his existence as a giant slug? I know I wouldn't want to live like that.

Now, we made our journey back to the Netherworld. I left behind a contingent of Minions to secure a tunnel network to my Tower. Ester and Gnarl decided to remain with them. It hurt to feel like she was drifting from me. Had I done something to make her hate me so suddenly? Had she finally decided that she had had enough of me? I didn't know, but I honestly couldn't control her anymore, she was just as powerful as I was. I would never say that out loud but she is. So if she wanted to be free of me, I wouldn't stop her. It would hurt, but I wouldn't stop her. Because I realized something when my little terrors were born, and that is that no matter what, you always want the ones you care about and love to be happy. If Ester is happier without me then so be it.

"Mother?" I blinked and looked down at my quietest daughters cute round face. I hugged little Rosalie to my chest and gave her my attention.

"Yes, my sweet one?"

"Are you alright? You seem...sad." Rosalie was worried. She had been acting strangely for the past few days.

"I'm fine sweet heart. But are you ok? You've been acting strangely since we left The Ruins." I've been calling Empire City, The Ruins ever since we destroyed it, I figured it needed a name more fitting. It would be re-named soon anyway.

"I just..." She snuggled into me, trying to stop her sudden shakes. I held her closely. Something must be very wrong. "I feel...cold. Something is wrong, mother. Something bad is going to happen. I...please, mother. Promise me you wont be left alone?"

I stared at my youngest child, though she was born minutes later than Fel and Victoria she was still my youngest. She was so shaken and pale right now. She believed something was going to happen to me. She was so calm and collected most of the time that I immediately believed her. Something bad was going to happen, and if her words were any indication, it was going to happen to me, and soon.

Strangely, I felt myself not caring as much as I would have before. All I cared about now were my little ones, Ester and my wives. They would be devastated if I died, of that I was certain, but as long as they were alive I could die happy. But what was going to happen? What does Rosalie think will happen? I don't know, but what I did know was that I was not going down without a fight. I would fight to stay with my children or die trying, that was a promise.

XXXXXXXX

It was almost time. Yoko was a fool to have given me such power, such control over the Minions. Her foolishness and sudden compassion was going to kill her, and I was the one who was going to do it. I didn't take into account, however, that another of Yoko's generals was going to stay here and watch over the Tunnel Network construction. I would first have to deal with her. Then I could focus on Yoko. To think, a woman as the Overlord. Unthinkable, unforgivable! I would not allow this to continue! Yoko will die by my hand, if it is the last thing I do. Oh yes, she would die a painful death. Then I would rule the world and control all the Minions, take all her power that I rightfully deserved. It was only a matter of time.

**AN: Updated and edited, enjoy.**


	12. Sacrifice

**Disclaimer: I do not own Overlord 2. I do own Victoria, Rosalie, Felicia and Ester. **

**AN: Alright everyone this is the last chapter of this story. I hope you all enjoyed the adventure. Thanks to this story I've just gotten better at writing so please if it fancies you read some of my other works :) Now then on with the show.**

**Warning: This chapter is dark...very dark. Character Death and descriptions of gore. You have been warned.**

**Chapter 12**

The tunnel network was coming along smoothly. Master would be pleased. My minions were currently digging the tunnel. It's been two weeks since we razed Empire City and the Minions have been hard at work ever since.

My fellow officer, Gnarl, was inside the city cleaning up. Burning bodies, clearing rubble and rebuilding. Empire City was going to be the capitol of Yoko's reign. I was concerned however, it has been quiet in the city. The minions weren't as rambunctious as before but they certainly were not quiet.

I stepped out of my tent. It was dark out and the storm I had conjured was still here. I wondered if it was ever going to dissipate. The flashes of lightning and the thrums of thunder reached my eyes and ears. A chill went down my spine. Not because of the sudden cold, that, I could deal with. Something ominous was coming. Something was wrong.

I glanced at the walls of the ruined city. Through the flashes of lightning I could detect an unnatural light source. What was Gnarl doing in there? I narrowed my eyes in suspicion. I realized now that he had kept to himself ever since we left the Tower, not like him. Something wasn't right. And I was going to find out what.

Rain began to pour down in waves as I entered the ruined city, soaking me to the bone. I ignored the chilling bite as I made my way, alone, through the city streets. It was eerie how quiet and barren it was. I would have thought the Minions would be all over the place, cleaning up or burning bodies. But I noticed that nothing had been done in the entire two weeks we had been here. In fact I recognized several dead bodies I slew personally, still in the same place I killed them. Gnarl was up to something, and if the chill lingering along my spine meant anything, it wasn't good.

My feet carried me to the source of the strange light. I recognized the site of the dead slug like monster. Gnarl was standing in front of it, his hands held in front of him. I was surprised at what he was doing, I could feel him siphoning off the rest of its magic. Another thing that surprised me was that all the Minions that stayed in the ruins were here. Even my own. "Gnarl!" I called out to him, palm resting on the shaft of my scythe.

"Ah, little Ester." His voice was calm and smug. I didn't like this. "Finally you came. I can test my power on you."

"What are you talking about?" I shifted my stance, my scythe in front of me for protection. "What is this? What are you doing?"

"I'm sure you know by now, Ester." Gnarl growled. "It's about your Master. The Overlord Yoko. She must be put down like the bitch that she is." He spat my Masters name and that made me hiss in anger.

"Traitor."

"No, Ester. I am not the traitor. She is." She spat, his words laced with venom and hate. "A woman cannot be Overlord, it is unthinkable. I aim to take the Overlords head. She is unworthy, her blood diluted. She doesn't know what it really means to be Overlord."

"I suppose you do?" I snapped.

"Of course I do. I am after all, a Minion. The first in fact. I have been alive so much longer than Yoko. She is naive and weak." He supplied, all the while keeping his back turned to me. The Minions cheered in grunts and growls. They were under his complete control, not good.

I scoffed. "So what is this? Some misguided attempt at mutiny, woe is me I deserve her seat? She will destroy you Gnarl. We both know this."

His response was explosive. "I am not misguided! Yoko is unworthy! I have the power to destroy her now and I will!"

I spread my feet apart and crouched, weapon at the ready. "No, Gnarl. You won't." I ended this conversation. I had to get to Master. I had to warn her.

"Kill her!" He ordered with a screech. The minions charged as one. I lunged into battle as well, shooting off the ground with shout and cleaved the first five that came at me with one blow. Their death screams were music to my ears. I weaved in between their clawed hands and weapons, slicing and dicing as I dodged past. I cut off arms and legs, bisected bodies and decapitated several others, their screams being cut short. They were fast and strong, but Yoko made me stronger. They rushed to their deaths for an insane minion. They wanted to kill my Master, my lover. I would not allow it! I roared in challenge, slamming the butt of my scythe into the ground, fusing it with magic. The ground exploded upward around me. Stalagmites pierced the Minions that had converged upon me, dozens of them, and blocked the path of the others. Blood splattered onto my face and armor, the rain washing it away seconds later making it mingle and pool on the ground in the dirt turned mud.

Off in the distance thunder struck as I cut more and more of the Minions down with the most ferocious of snarls. This battle felt like it was going on forever. For every one that I killed two seemed to replace him. There was just no end to them. Now I knew how the Empire's army felt, poor bastards that they were. I knew for a fact that about fifteen hundred minions remained behind after the fall of Empire city. I don't know if I could take them all on and survive. I shook my head vigorously. It didn't matter if I survived. I had to stop Gnarl, I won't let him get to Yoko!

As I dodged another skilled attack by one Minion another struck me from behind, I grunted in pain as the Minions sword pierced my leg. I spun and hacked off the minions head. "Shit." I grumbled and wrenched the sword free, blood fooling around my feet. I ignored the pain and squared off against the rest.

"You can't win, little girl." The Minions backed off as Gnarl came into view. I healed my leg quickly with a spell, groaning in pain as the skin stitched back together to form new flesh. The result healed my leg but I sunk to my knees, one foot still on the ground for purchase. I was so tired. "Why do you fight, Ester? Yoko has destroyed everything you once held dear. She has corrupted you to evil."

I spat at his feet. "Who are you trying to convince? You're just as evil if not more so, so don't try and twist words around making it seem like you care about me."

He chuckled. "I don't care about you. I just want to know why your fighting. Why are you helping Yoko. You should hate her, should want to destroy her. I know you have no dedication, no camaraderie to me, but you should join me in destroying Yoko. I might even spare your life."

I laughed. A loud bitter laugh. Did he take me for an idiot. "You would kill me as soon as we destroyed her. I'm not stupid, Gnarl. I might as well die fighting for the one I love than join such a weak creature such as you!" I sneered.

He sighed, as if the very notion struck at his heart strings, and then, with all the gentleness of a raging sea, he kicked me across the face. I skid several feet in the ground, the mud caking my body face, some even entering my mouth. Finally I came to a stop, gasping for breathe. I spit out the mud and took a deep breathe, climbing onto wobbly legs as rain poured down onto my weak body. Shit, I used to much magic. "You are foolish as you are pathetic, Ester. Once I kill you it's only a matter of time before Yoko will fall." He raised his sword above his head. "Goodbye, little girl." So this was it? I was took to protect my Master, I sighed in despair, tears stinging at my eyes. I closed my eyes and thought of my Master, my dear Yoko. I saw her dead at the hands of Gnarl. Her bloodied lifeless corpse would be my fault.

No... No! I wouldn't allow it! I couldn't allow it! I snapped my eyes open in time to see the blade coming down, in that instance I shifted to the side. I deflected his blade with the blade of my scythe. In the same moment I stood and punched him in the jaw with all my strength. He stumbled to the side, blood flying from his lips. With his grunt of pain and disorientation I spun and slammed my leg into his body, launching him away from me several feet. The next instant I threw my scythe at him with a scream of rage. It spun like a saw blade, going faster and faster, cutting down several minions on its way to Gnarl.

He recovered in time to dodge my scythe but not fully. It landed with a thud in the wet mud a few feet away. I grinned when I saw not all was for naught. My scythe managed to cut off his left arm. Blood was dripping from the wound as his arm twitched at his feet then finally lay still. I laughed, mocking him. "That's it, Gnarl? That all you got?" I laughed again, loudly and with mirth. I didn't care if I died, so long as I stopped, even slowed him down enough for Yoko to dispatch him permanently. "You're going to die, Gnarl. If you couldn't dodge my attack, what makes you think you can take on my Master? Pathetic, weak Minion!" I sneered at his trembling form. "That's all you are, Gnarl. A Minion, you follow the laws of the Overlord, die for the Overlord! You're nothing else!"

He was trembling with rage at my words, growling low in his throat, but I could still hear it. Finally he snapped and screamed at me. "This changes nothing! Yoko will still die! But first I'll kill you! You insolent child!" I was about to retort but I wasn't prepared for the sudden display of power. I watched, as if in slow motion, as Gnarl shot forward his sword raised. I watched with sudden horror as it swung towards me, and yet I couldn't move, I was too slow. There was just no time for my body to react, he was too fast. I felt the blade sink into flesh. The pain, oh gods, the pain. I didn't even scream, as the pain was so sudden, it hadn't registered with my brain. I felt my torso sliding from my legs, he had cut me at the waist. Gnarl...just...cut...me...in...half? Then the screaming came from my lips, coughing up blood in between bouts of pain filled agony. No... NO! It couldn't end like this! Damn him! Gnarl glared down at me with such hatred. "That is what I think my chances are, Ester. You are weak! And you died a weakling!" Tears streamed down my face as I looked at my legs, they twitched as blood spilled from them. I could see my guts rolling onto the ground. It hurt so much...so fucking much! I just wanted to die now, make it all end! "Goodbye Ester, and good riddance." I looked up and I watched him sink his blade into my heart. I grunted at the penetration and then...nothing. My last thought, was of my Master, and how I failed her. "_I'm so sorry, Master."_

XXXXXXXX

I gasped deeply as I raised from the bed. My hands shook as they clutched at my face. "Ester...Ester...my Ester" I mumbled her name over and over. I couldn't feel her anymore. I felt empty. What happened? Where was she? Where was my little Ester?

Suddenly a voice, Ester's voice rang in my head. _"I'm so sorry, Master." _I felt numb as the reality set in...my Ester, was dead. The pain I felt was intense, as if my heart decided to stop working. I wailed in my agony, tears coming unbidden to my eyes and streaming down my cheeks. Her voice was filled with despair and sorry Then there was nothing. What happened? Why couldn't I feel her? "No! NO!"

I vaguely heard a door banging open, hands on my body, but I couldn't turn around. I was frozen, staring wide eyed at nothing, trying to piece together on what happened. "Mother?" Rosalie's voice touched my ears, she sounded so broken and desperate, she was shouting. Finally I turned my eyes to her. She had tears running down her cheeks, despite my teachings. I didn't care though, I was crying too. This...this pain was too much to bear to not cry over. I watched as she reached up to wipe away my tears. "Why are you crying mother? What happened? I heard you scream..."

I grabbed my daughter suddenly and held her close to my chest. She clutched at me, trying to comfort the only way a child could. My sorrow was soon replaced with an unbridled rage. I let it fester in my soul. I would kill him. Ester was dead because of that bastard. I'll kill him! I knew it was Gnarl, he was the only other than myself that could take on Ester and win.

I glanced around my chambers. Kelda, Juno and Fay held tightly to each other and their children, watching me with tremendous sorrow. For the first time, my children cried. For the first time, my wives cried, for Ester and for me. The room was dark, only lit by the lava that flowed outside my windows in waves. Rosalie lifted her head from my chest and kissed my cheek. "What are we going to do, mother?"

"I'm going to kill him." I stated, low yet resolute. "Go back to your mom, Rosie." Rosalie nodded and reluctantly let me go but not before kissing me on both cheeks softly. For the past two weeks Rosalie hadn't left my side. She had told her sisters, their mothers and Kelda about what she felt. They became extra wary of any danger. And now...they all knew what it was, and it was coming here. I knew it. Gnarl would only kill Ester to remove her, to get to me.

I growled and climbed out of bed. I had planning to do. I dressed in my battle armor and descended the stairs. The clatter of my armor and the thunk of my boots were the only sound in the Tower. I didn't like this silence. With Ester here the silence was bearable, but now? I don't know. It...it just feels wrong without her here. My thoughts drifted back to that sorrow filled apology. I closed my eyes as I sat down on my throne.

_"Ester." _I called out to my lover. Silence, I knew she was gone, but I couldn't help but try calling. I had thought Victoria was dead when her presence vanished from me, maybe it was the same with Ester? _"Ester! Answer me, girl!" _I screeched to the void. Gnarl, was going to die, slowly and painfully. I would gut him like a fish and force feed him his own entrails.

I didn't realize I was growling until I heard a voice. It wasn't the one I was hoping for. But the one I wanted to beat to a pulp. "Why so glum, Master?" I snapped my eyes open standing in the same moment, my eyes burning with righteous fire. There he stood garbed in armor and a cloak, holding a bloody sword, his left arm was missing.

The growl in my throat was louder now. "Where is Ester? You were to oversee the construction of the Tunnel Networks."

"True I was. As for Ester...well she got in my way, Yoko." Kill! Kill! Kill! Kill him! My thoughts and instincts kept screaming at me.

"Where is she?" I shrieked. I vaguely registered footsteps coming from the stairs behind me. But ignored it, my focus was on this traitor.

He grinned, showing off his sharp, slightly yellow teeth."By she, I would assume you mean the little girl? Well...lets just say, she won't be getting up anytime soon." He cackled, low in his throat as he glared at me. That did me in. I snapped.

I screamed again in pure fury, the walls and columns of the tower shaking in my rage. I launched myself at him, arms raised to rend his flesh. "I'll kill you!" My claws sunk into flesh, but it wasn't Gnarl. The lifeless corpse of a Minion fell dead at my feet. It was only then I noticed that it had been so quiet and barren in the Throne Room. Now it was being filled by Minions. All of them glared at me, wanting to kill me. What happened? Was Gnarl controlling them? I hissed in anger. It didn't matter, if they got in my way I would kill them too. They were expendable, after all.

"Mother!" I heard Rosalie scream my name.

"Let us help you!" Victoria called next. She must have seen what happened.

"Kill them all! No one leaves alive!" Gnarl and I ordered at the same time. Chaos ensued. I knew my children could take care of themselves. Thankfully their mothers were with them to help. I focused on Gnarl as we circled each other. He struck first, swinging his sword at me in an overhand strike. Instead of dodging or blocking the attack I merely caught the blade with my claws. Blood seeped from my open wound but I didn't even feel it. My rage was all consuming. I would kill Gnarl, even if I had to die to do it! I yanked the sword from his hand and clawed at him with my other hand. My claws raked across his face. He yelled in pain and spun with the momentum, slamming into a wall. He rebounded off the wall and followed through with that momentum and launched his leg at me, hitting me in the chest sending me flying.

I crashed into the ground, bouncing a couple times before falling sliding along the ground. I instantly jumped to my feet. The power of the strike still pushing me back and I skidded the next couple feet on my heels before finally coming to a stop. I stood there for a second glaring at the ground. "I'll kill you. I'll kill you. I'll kill you. I'll kill you." I repeated in a mantra, the words were filled with promise. He stole my love from me, and now I was going to steal his life, his soul. I snapped my eyes to his and roared. "I'll kill you!"

I conjured a fireball and hurled at the monster. He dodged it and returned the favor. I felt his power as I backhanded the fireball, my hand stung. It had doubled since last I was with him. What did he do? I growled and motioned with my hand to the wall. It shook as I pulled a chunk of stone from it and motioned my arm in a throw. The chunk of stone flew at him like a shot from a crossbow, hitting him broadside. He flipped from the blow but soon recovered, immediately flying at me, his own claw poised to strike. I charged him as well and soon we were in flurry of blows. His claws raked across my cheek, I hissed and clawed his chest. He clawed my back, I clawed his wounded stub. Back and forth, back and forth we attacked each other like raging wild animals, fully intending on ripping each to shreds.

I had the upper hand physically, but somehow Gnarl's magic was stronger. This became apparent when he slammed his palm into my stomach and immediately conjured fire, bursting it into my skin. I screamed in pain as I was blasted backwards, slamming forcefully into a statue, demolishing it in the process. I rolled to a stop on the ground, over Minion guts and blood. I noted that my daughters and wives had finished off the remaining minions. for now, all was quiet on their front, but that wouldn't last. There thousands of Minions left in the Tower, plus the few hundred I left with Gnarl. I started to chuckle only to stop a second later, coughing up blood. I look down to see what the problem was and, to my sudden horror, Gnarl had blown a hole in my abdomen. I could even see my spine, could feel my guts running free from their containment. "Mother! Yoko!" My daughters and wives called for me, fear in their voices. I gritted my teeth and forced my body to move. I stood and shook, a sudden wave of blood splashing on the ground.

Gnarl stood in the same place where he blew me away. He was breathing deeply and shaking. Apparently that last blow took too much energy. We were both going to die. I would kill him first though. "I'll kill you, Gnarl. I'll kill you for what you've..." I coughed up some more blood. I felt hands on me, they were soft and gentle.

"Mother, please stop, you'll die." Ah, my caring daughter, Rosalie. I shook my head. "Mother?" I looked at my three little girls. Rosalie expressed sorrow. Felicia, worry. Victoria, rage. I turned my gaze to my wives. Tears streamed down their faces, they knew it too. I was going to die and there was nothing they could do to stop it.

I lurched towards a trembling, Gnarl. Fear was evident in his eyes now, he was probably wondering why I wasn't dead. A blow like the one he delivered would have killed anyone else, but I was alive and still moved. With each step more blood spilled from my body. I wouldn't last much longer, not even with my magic. "My little ones. I can't be saved, not anymore. My last act will be to kill Gnarl, avenge your aunt. Then I will join her in death." I exhaled a shaky breathe. I sighed slowly. "Ester. Wait for me, my little pet." With the last of my strength I launched my body at Gnarl. My clawed hand reached out and pierced his chest. I felt his heart in my hands as it exploded out the other end of his body. We were face to face now, I glared, scathingly at him. "I told you I would kill you. You were weak, always weak."

"T-This...can't be happening. I was supposed...to be...the O-Overlord." I crushed his heart in my bloodied hand, bits of flesh and blood splattering everywhere.

"A Minion can never become Overlord. You were never worthy." I pulled my hand free from his chest and he slumped before me, dead as winter. I turned to face my girls with a pained smile, breathing heavily. I reached out my hand to them, I wanted to stay longer, but the pain was too much and I collapsed. The sound of running feet reached my ears as I stared vacantly at the crumbling ceiling.

"Mother..." Rosalie whimpered. I smiled as best I could to my distraught family.

"I'm sorry, my little ones." My vision was going dark. I struggled to hang on. Just a bit longer...just a bit... "I got careless." Rosalie hovered her hands over my torn body and tried to heal it. I chuckled sadly. "Rosie, stop."

"No!" She kept trying to heal me. I couldn't even feel it now. "No, you can't die, mother!"

"She's right, mother! We have to help you!" Victoria agreed. Felicia just nodded her head, tears welling in her eyes to replace that ones that have already fallen.

"I wish you could. I really do, but..."

"No! Don't say that, we can still help you...we can...we..." Rosalie trailed off, crying over my chest, trying to think of something to do to help me. She came up with nothing. "Mother..."

I couldn't see my girls anymore. I did see someone however. Ester was smiling at me from within the darkness. She was shining bright. I never gave it any thought to where I would go if I died. I never thought that I would, I owned hell. Where else could I go? "Girls." I heard my wife, Fay announce. "I...we can help her." I knew immediately what she was proposing. I couldn't allow that, though. What if it failed? Then the girls would have no mothers left.

"Fay..." I croaked out. "Don't...you...you'll die." I took a shuddering breathe. "What if you fail..."

I could feel Fay's smile on my cheek as she kissed it. I felt the wetness of her tears as they struck my cheek. "If we fail, then we die, but if we don't try, we will die anyways, my dark demon. Your soul is within each of us. If you are gone, then so are we. Then our girls will be alone. This is the best decision. Please." More tears hit my face, multiple tears. Kelda and Juno and joined Fay's side.

"She's right, Yoko. Better for you to live and be with our little ones, then for us to all die and leave our loved ones alone." Kelda joined in, her voice was filled with sorrow yet stood firm in her decision.

I could see Ester's smile fall to a sad one. And she nodded. _Wait for me, Master. _Her voice echoed in my head. Then she vanished. What did she mean? Wait for her? I didn't understand. Suddenly I felt a white hot heat suffuse with my body. No! They started already? No, I couldn't let them do it! "Fay...stop!"

"Not this time, Yoko. We are in an agreement." Juno's voice came from above my head.

"That's right. This is the best way." Kelda said to my left.

"We love you, Yoko." Fay said to my right.

I screamed in sudden pain as they worked their magic. I could feel myself knit back together. My organs grew, then the muscle, then the skin. I could finally see again and I saw the looks of concentration on my wives. They looked different then before. Like they had aged twenty years. Maybe they had. My soul gave them a longer youth, perhaps they were giving it back. "Please stop!" I cried, tears welling in my eyes. I couldn't lose them too.

"We love you, Yoko." All three said in unison. "Take care of our daughters." Their bodies began to fade, they became transparent. Then finally they vanished from sight. Their voices the final remnants to depart. "We love you all, so much."

Silence reigned as me and my girls processed what just happened. Kelda, Juno and Fay...were gone. Their mothers, gone. My wives, gone. "Mother?" Rosalie finally voiced. My eyes drifted to my sweet little Rose. "Please don't be sad, mother" She came over to me and engulfed me in a hug. I felt her sisters do the same. I encircled my arms around their small bodies and I hugged them tightly. Breathing in their natural scents. It helped calm me down. But the emotional pain was still there.

"Rose is right, mother. Don't be sad. I mean...yeah I want mommy back but..." Felicia trailed off, looking at me with her red eyes full of sadness. "They gave their lives for you. Their souls to you."

"I think it would have been worse if you died." Victoria said bluntly. I snapped my eyes to her in anger. How dare she say something like that about her mother! She raised her hands as if in surrender. "I don't mean like that! I love mommy! It's just..." She paused. Her red eyes drifted away from me, ashamed. I suddenly felt bad for being so angry at her. How could I even think she didn't care for her mom? "Their not immortal, mother." She brought her eyes back to me with the solid confidence I was used to seeing. "They would have died anyway, years down the road. Then we would be alone for good. With their sacrifice we still have you and each other, instead of no one."

I sighed sadly. I couldn't deny their logic. It was the best choice to make, but that didn't mean it didn't hurt. I nodded and hugged my kids again. "What do we now, mother?" Rosalie asked, after several minutes of continued silence. I looked around and glared at this Tower. I hated this place now, it would always remind me of the sacrifice of my wives, Gnarls betrayal and Esters death. I think it was time for a change of scenery.

"We go to The Ruins of the Empire, Rosie. We build another Tower, we start over. I didn't come this far, sacrifice this much to throw it all away." Victoria and Felicia grinned at me, tears still in their eyes. Rose just nodded. "No more Minions though. They follow whoever is strongest. Gnarl was stronger for a short period of time, that was enough time to turn my minions against me. They are just a liability to our rule."

"Then who will be our subjects, mother? Our soldiers, our servants." Felicia asked. A good question and I didn't rightfully know.

"I can answer that little, Fel." I jumped up and spun, shielding my children from view. The voice sounded familiar but I wasn't taking chances. "My dear child is that anyway to treat your mother?"

I stood up straighter and stared into the eyes of Rose, my mother. "Mom?" I finally noticed some people behind her. They too looked familiar. Then it hit me. These were the elves and humans I had as servants before we left to the Empire's capitol. "What are you doing here? I thought I said you could leave, make a new life for yourselves?"

She chuckled. "My dear ,Yoko. Do you not see?" I shook my head. "We want to be here." She looked behind her at the several elves and humans standing there. "We all do. The others are waiting topside for us. We want to help you create your world with you."

I was speechless. After everything I did to them, every harsh word, every hit, every kill. They still wanted to be by my side? I didn't understand. I just didn't get it. I shook my head in disbelief. "I don't know why you want to, mom. After everything I've done." She opened her mouth to object but I beat her to it. "But...I won't turn you away. Not again." I spoke up, my Overlord voice returning. "You will all help me rebuild Empire City, in my name. We will create a better world than the Empire ever thought of creating." Everyone cheered for me and I smiled. _Kelda, Juno, Fay. I love you, and thank you for your sacrifice. I promise to build a world you would be proud of. Say hello to Ester for me and give her my love._ With those final thoughts. We left behind my old world, and set our sights onto a new one, a better one.

**AN: Ok, finally done. Now I don't know if this was the best way to end it, you know "Magic and love saves a life" type thing, but I couldn't think of a better way to make it happen. At first I was planning on killing off Yoko but keeping Ester alive. Then I realized that wouldn't be a good sequel for an Overlord fic where the overlord is dead. Then I was going to make it where both Ester and Yoko died. Then shortly after a month or so Kelda, Fay and Juno died because their love was gone. I didn't think that would work. So in all I think this was the best direction to go. So you can blame me for being lazy if you want cause its partly true. Either way I hope you enjoyed this. And yes there will be a sequel but that won't be for a while I have other fics I need to finish first. R&R, good, bad let me know!**

**Thank you all SO much for the favorites story/author and reviews. I wouldn't have finished this without your motivational encouragement. So thank you. As a reward, Rosalie gives you all adorable hugs, Victoria torments the ones you hate and Felicia pulls pranks on your friends and families. :D**

**AN 2: Updated and edited. I change a few sentences here and there, and a slight alteration to Esters death. I hope you like and now I will actually be working on the sequel. I hope you all look forward to it.**


End file.
